Lucha por tu felicidad
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee es una chica inteligente y divertida que, debido a su sobrepeso, es martirizada en el instituto. Un hecho crucial y doloroso en su vida, la hace huir e iniciar una nueva vida, aunque uno nunca puede desprenderse de su pasado.
1. Capítulo 0

**CAPÍTULO 0.**

Hola a todas y todos.

Nunca he escrito esta clase de notas al empezar una historia, pero me ha parecido adecuado el por qué he escrito un fic con esta temática.

Primero; es un tema que, lamentablemente, existe en nuestra actualidad y que afecta a muchos de nuestros jóvenes.

Segundo; a mi no me ha pasado exactamente lo mismo, pero si que he recibido algún insulto por el hecho de tener sobrepeso. Mi suerte es que me resvalan los comentarios de la gente, que han sido comentarios casuales de gente que no sabe sentirse bien consigo misma. Y supongo que no me ha llegado a afectar gravemente por el hecho de que la gente que me rodea me valora por mi persona y no por mi gran cuerpo.

Tercero; y permitidme que me exprese tal y como lo hago en mi vida diaria. Estoy hasta los cojones de que la gente insulte a otras personas solo para hacerse los graciosos con sus amigos (lo cual encuentro muy patético) o superar sus carencias tratando mal a otros, como si así sus mierdas personales fueran a desaparecer.

La gente, generalmente, cree que una persona tiene obesidad porque quiere. Porque se hincha a comer, porque es un vago que no se mueve... Personalmente, yo comencé a engordar a los once años, cuando me vino el periodo. Mi cuerpo cambió radicalmente y, a pesar de que entonces hacía deporte, engordé desmesuradamente. Desgraciadamente, sufro de ansiedad. Hay gente que se medica, hay gente que pierde el hambre, gente que se hace cortes (hay más de lo que podemos imaginar) y, en mi caso, tenía unas enormes ganas de comer. Es muy duro ver que comes, comes y comes sin poder detenerte, encontrándote mal, seguir comiendo, llorar por tus problemas, seguir comiendo, llorar por no poder dejar de comer, seguir comiendo...

Yo he llegado a pesar 117Kg (no me avergüenza decirlo), estando en un mal momento de mi vida. Me alegra ver que, ahora, soy feliz. Logro calmar mi ansiedad (la mayor parte de las veces) sin comer, o bebiendo alguna bebida, o bebiendo mucha agua, aunque aun así es muy difícil, he logrado bajar a 98kg en dos años. No es mucho, pero gracias al apoyo de los que me rodean, lo voy consiguiendo. Pero no por estética, sino por salud. Por el futuro.

¿Que por qué os he contado un poco de mi historia? Pues para que entendais el fondo de mucho de mis fics. ¿Lo mejor y más sorprendente? La gente dice que ahora estoy mucho más guapa. Cuando les digo que en los últimos meses he perdido peso, me dicen que no es por eso. Que al fin mis ojos muestran algería y mi rostro que soy feliz.

Nunca deseeis ser otras personas. Sed vosotros mismos y luchad por lo que querais ser, ignorando críticas ajenas. Solo nosotros conocemos nuestra historia y debemos luchar por encontrar la felicidad en ella.

Y ahora que ya os he aburrido un rato con la historia de mi vida, comenzaré con la historia de Renesmee, una chica de quince años con sobrepeso y que lucha por sobrevivir en el instituto.

Un beso a todos y espero que este fic os guste.

Pd: Sé que tengo otro fic a medias, pero es que me he atascado y este ya lo tengo terminado, por eso he decidido comenzar a pasarlo al pc y publicarlo. Intentaré hacerlo una vez por semana.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

Como cualquier otro lunes, Renesmee se levantó a desgana de la cama para ir al instituto. Renesmee era una chica de quince años muy estudiosa a la que le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, pero a pesar de ello, el hecho de tener que ir al instituto cada día se le hacía muy dificil. Pero aun así, tomó aire, se vistió y bajó a la cocina.

\- Buenos días. - dijo al entrar. Sus padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa.

\- Hola.

Renesmee miró la mesa y se dio cuenta de que no había ningún plato en su sitio habitual. Suspiró, lo que no pasó desapercivido para su madre, que habló sin siquiera levantar la vista del periódico.

\- Tienes un yogur en la nevera.

\- Hoy me apetecían unas tostadas también, como vosotros.

\- Demasiadas tostadas comes ya. - dijo su madre, sin darse cuenta de como esas palabras afectaron a su hija.

Renesmee miró a su padre, que no abrió la boca. Quiso creer que no había oído lo que le había dicho su madre.

Sin molestarse en decir nada más, fue hacia la nevera y cogió el yogur, que comió con amargura, ya que los odiaba bastante, sobretodo los naturales, que le daban bastante asco. Una vez lanzó el envase a la basura, cogió su mochila y las llaves del coche que compartía con su madre.

\- Hoy no te puedes llevar el coche.

\- ¿Como?

\- Que hoy no te puedes llevar el coche, lo necesito. Irás andando.

\- Pero si el instituto está a una hora a pie! - exclamó Renesmee, mirando a su madre, que seguía comiendo y con la vista fija en el periódico. - Papá!

\- Haz lo que te ha dicho tu madre, hija. - dijo, también sin mirarla.

\- Pero las clases comienzan en cuarenta minutos.

\- Entonces vas a tener que correr. - dijo su madre, mirándola por encima del periódico. - Que falta te hace. - añadió, haciendo que su hija notara una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

Renesmee iba a responderle, pero vio que iba a ser inútil, así que cogió sus cosas y se marchó corriendo de la casa, conteniendo las lágrimas. No quería que la vieran llorar. Ello solo serviría para que su madre la humillara más.

Todo el mundo se volvía para ver pasar corriendo a la joven Renesmee. Algunos con la burla en la mirada, otros con pena. La mayoría simplemente la ignoraban. Uno de ellos fue el conductor del autobús escolar que, animado por los alumnos, continuó conduciendo mientras Renesmee corría tras él. Maldijo en voz baja y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo. Cuando ya solo le quedaba un quilómetro para llegar al isntituto, se detuvo. Apenas podía respirar. Debía llegar al instituto a tiempo.

Renesmee al fin logró llegar a su aula, tomó un poco de aire, llamó a la puerta y la abrió, aunque con un poco más de fuerza de la pretendida. Todos la miraron al instante. Renesmee se sonrojó al ver que no dejaban de mirarla, incluso como algunos se reían, pero fingió no darse cuenta de ello.

\- Llega diez minutos tarde, señorita Cullen.

\- Lo lamento, señora Wood. Se me escapó el autobús y...

\- Se quedará en el pasillo.

\- Pero...

\- Es la tercera vez que llega tarde en lo que llevamos de mes.

\- Pero no ha sido culpa mía.

\- Quédese en el pasillo. Y vaya a asearse un poco antes de la primera clase, por favor.

Renesmee cerró la puerta al tiempo que todos estallaban en carcajadas y una voz de chica, que reconoció al instante, gritó "lávate cerda grasienta" Contuvo las enormes ganas que tenía de entrar en la clase y encararse con Victoria, la chica que la había insultado, pero respiró hondo varias veces y fue hacia los lavabos a lavarse un poco.

Una vez que estuvo sola, se refrescó la cara, el cuello y los brazos y se miró al espejo. Como siempre, le entraron unas inmensas ganas de llorar al verse. Sabía que estaba gorda, pero no entendía por qué todo el mundo la insultaba por ello. Ella nunca se metía con nadie, se limitaba a vivir su vida, pero incluso sus padres la despreciaban. Más de una vez les había dicho que la apuntaran al gimnasio y la llevaran a un nutricionista, pero su madre lo solucionaba todo diciendo que comiera menos.

Renesmee, harta y superada por toda la situación, comenzó a golpear su reflejo en el espejo.

\- Cabrones! Idiotas! Capullos! - comenzó a gritar, sin dejar de golpear el cristal. - Dejadme en paz de una puta vez!

A pesar del dolor que sentía en sus manos, en su interior comenzó a sentir un leve alivio. Golpeó y golpeó el espejo hasta hacerlo añicos. Renesmee cayó al suelo, dolorida y agotada, manchando el suelo con la sangre que manaba de sus nudillos. Las manos le dolían horrores, pero algo en ella le hizo sentirse viva e, inexplicablemente, se puso a reír.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado?

"Esa voz..."

Un chico entró corriendo en los lavabos y se arrodilló frente a Renesmee. Le tomó una de las manos y la examinó, mientras Renesmee se quedó inmóvil como una estatua. Aquel era Jacob Black, el chico por el que todas babeaban. Y Renesmee era una de ellas. A pesar de ser el chico más popular del instituto, era un chico muy amable y simpático con todos. A ella la trataba muy bien, lo cual hacía que todavía le gustara más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Tienes los nudillos destrozados.

\- Ya... Bueno... Yo...

\- Vaya. - Jacob miró hacia el espejo y lo comprendió todo. - Vamos, Renesmee. Deben curarte esos cortes cuanto antes.

\- No, no.

\- Pero debemos ir a la enfermería... Las heridas se podrían infectar.

\- Que más da. - se derrumbó Renesmee, soltándose de las manos de Jacob. - Ahora tendrán otro motivo para insultarme.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que dices?

\- Ya me llaman gorda, foca, vaca, elefante, ballena, cerda grasienta... - dijo, recordando el insulto de aquella mañana. - Dejan chucherías encima de mi mesa a modo de burla... Que aparezca con las manos destrozadas no va a cambiar nada. - se puso en pie como pudo y le dio la espalda a Jacob. No quería que nadie la viera llorar, y mucho menos él. - ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que me escondo y me como esas chucherías. Y mientras me las como aun me doy más asco de lo habitual.

\- No digas esas cosas. - murmuró Jacob, acercándose a ella.

\- No soy de pedir ayuda a nadie, pero una vez lo hice. Mis padres solo me ignoraron.

\- ¿Pero como...? - Jacob estaba alucinado ante lo que estaba oyendo.

\- Ellos solo dicen... bueno, mi madre, porque mi padre nunca dice nada, que no no coma tanto. Y muchas veces me obliga a venir andando. Bueno, debo venir corriendo, porque sino llego tarde.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te ha pasado hoy?

\- Si...

Jacob puso una mano sobre el hombro de Renesmee, haciendo que esta se volviera con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Verla de esa forma, tan destrozada, hizo que la abrazara con fuerza, lo cual sorprendió gratamente a Renesmee.

\- Le dije al conductor del autobús que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso. - Renesmee asintió. Le creía. - Nunca dejes que esos idiotas te vean llorar.

\- Eres el primero que me ve así.

\- Y espero que ello no vuelva a ocurrir nunca. - sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas a Renesmee, que no podía sentirse más agradecida. - Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, cuando no estan chuchurridos como ahora. - Renesmee rió. - Y tu sonrisa aun es más bella.

\- No hace falta que digas esas cosas para hacer que me sienta mejor. - dijo Renesmee, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- No lo hago.

Renesmee sonrió, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. Jacob acarició su mejilla antes de darle un dulce y caliente beso en la misma.

\- Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca. - dijo Jacob, haciendo que Renesmee se sonrojara aun más.

\- Tu también.

\- Podríamos quedar para estudiar. Los exámenes finales están al caer.

\- Suelo estudiar siempre con Alice.

\- Podemos quedar los tres.

\- Eso suena muy bien. - Jacob sonrió encantado ante lo que acababa de oír. - Bueno, yo... Debería estar en el pasillo. Estoy castigada.

\- Y yo, pero antes tenemos que ir a la enfermería.

\- Jacob, no quiero ir.

\- Iremos, lo quieras o no.

Jacob sujetó con fuerza a Renesmee por la muñeca y la llevó a la fuerza a la enfermería, donde le curaron las manos sin hacer ninguna pregunta, pero Renesmee sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, que no todo había salido tan bien como Jacob creía.

Ese día Jacob pudo ser testigo de lo mal que Renesmee lo pasaba en su día a día. En cuanto la,madre de Renesmee llegó al instituto y vio como su hija tenía las manos, la cogió del brazo con fuerza sin decir palabra y la zarandeó mientras la llevaba hacia la salida. Jacob avanzó hacia ellos, pero se deutvo cuando Renesmee le miró y negó con la cabeza.

Después de que su madre le repitiera varias veces la vergüenza que había sentido al recibir la llamada del director y le gritaba lo avergonzada que se sentía de ser su madre. Tras varios minutos así, la mandó a su dormitorio sin comer y sin cenar.

Renesmee se estaba quedando dormida cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cual le extrañó bastante. Los únicos que tenían su número de móvil eran sus padres y su mejor y única amiga Alice. Y no podía ser ella quien le llamara. Había hablado con ella hacía menos de una hora.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Eres tú?

 _\- No. Soy Jacob._

La mano de Renesmee se aflojó por la sorpresa y el móvil se le cayó al suelo. Maldijo al darse cuenta de su mala suerte. Debido a la caída, había saltado la tapa y la batería y el móvil se quedó parado. Volvió a montarlo todo lo deprisa que pudo, maldiciendo a diestro y siniestro. Intentó buscar el número, pero debido a la caída no se había quedado grabado. Maldijo de nuevo su mala suerte hasta que, pasados unos diez minutos, ese número volvió a llamarle.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- Si te digo que soy Jacob, ¿vas a volver a colgarme?_

\- Lo siento mucho, Jacob. Verás, no te he colgado, es que se me ha caído el teléfono al suelo.

 _\- Pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo, después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy._

\- Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada.

\- _Lamento no haberte hecho caso. Tus motivos tenías para que no se enteraran en tu casa._

\- En serio, Jacob. No ha pasado nada. - mintió Renesmee, al tiempo que se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama. - Tu no lo sabías. Solo estabas intentando ayudarme.

 _\- ¿Como puedes vivir así?_

\- La verdad es que no lo sé. - sollozó, intentando no ponerse a llorar. - Yo... Ejem... - cerró los ojos e intentó serenarse. - ¿Como has conseguido mi número?

\- _A través de Alice._

\- Me sorprende que Alice te haya dado mi número.

 _\- No lo hizo. Le robé el móvil en un despiste tras su quinta negativa. -_ Renesmee rió, lo cual hizo sonreír a Jacob. - _Tenía que disculparme contigo._

\- Podrías haberlo hecho mañana, en clase.

 _\- Pero necesitaba hablar contigo hoy._

\- Gracias. Eres muy amable.

 _\- Que pases una buena noche, Renesmee._

\- Aiós.

Renesmee colgó el teléfono con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Aun no se podía creer que Jacob la hubiera llamado. Siempre había sabido que Jacob era un buen chico, pero nunca había imaginado hasta qué punto.

Esa noche fue una de las pocas en que Renesmee consiguió dormir sin tener pesadillas. Al contrario. Esa noche tuvo un precioso sueño en el cual Jacob y ella eran los protagonistas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hola hola. Primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, o al menos os haya intrigado.**

 **Me gustaría mucho conocer vuestras opiniones. Este fic si que lo tengo escrito entero. Repito que lamento tener tan abandonado uno de mis fics, pero es que la inspiración es puñetera y me inspira cuando quiera.**

 **En fin, muchos besitos a todos y todas. Y encantada de tener a tanta gente maravillosa dispuesta a darme esta oportunidad. Para mí significa mucho que me leais.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

Las cosas cambiaron de forma radical en la vida de Renesmee a partir del día en que coincidió con Jacob en los lavabos.

Esa mañana se levantó de mejor humor, a pesar de los sarcásticos comentarios de su madre, y su humor mejoró mucho más cuando vio que Jacob estaba frente a su casa montado en un flamante 4x4 rojo.

\- Buenos días!

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - preguntó Renesmee, sorprendida al encontrarle ahí.

\- He venido a buscarte para ir al instituto, obviamente.

\- ¿Pero tu no sueles ir siempre en autobús?

\- Hoy he decidido ir en coche. - Jacob salió del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta a Renesmee. - Adelante, señorita.

\- Pero...

\- Si quieres ir de nuevo corriendo...

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver la guasa en la cara de Jacob y, tras besar su mejilla (gesto que le sorprendió incluso a sí misma) se montó en el coche de Jacob. Éste sonrió encantado, se puso al volante y puso el coche en marcha.

Durante el trayecto al instituto, ninguno de los dos habló, pero para nada fue un silencio incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. Ello le dio tiempo a Renesmee para pensar.

Cuando Jacob aparcó en una zona cercana al edificio, todos los que estaban en el aparcamiento se les quedaron mirando. Jacob se bajó del coche, sin embargo, Renesmee no se movió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Jacob, abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

\- No quiero salir.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Todos nos estan mirando. Cuchichean y se rien de mí. - murmuró al tiempo que se sonrojaba. - No entienden que me traigas en tu coche.

\- No digas tonterías. Venga, vamos.

A pesar de la reticencia de Renesmee, Jacob tomó su mano y consiguió que se bajara del coche- Juntos fueron hacia el edificio, donde se encontraron con Alice, que les miraba sorprendida, aunque intentó disimularlo. Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob aun la sujetaba por la mano y se soltó intentando no ser brusca.

\- Hola preciosa! - exclamó Alice, abrazando a su amiga. - ¿Hoy has venido con chófer? - preguntó, bajando la voz para que solo su amiga pudiera oírla. Renesmee se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. - Que guai! Hola Jacob.

\- Hola Alice. Bien, yo me marchó a clase. ¿Nos vemos hoy para comer? - preguntó mirando a Renesmee, que asintió con la cabeza. - Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

\- De nada pervertido espero. - dijo Alice, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Renesmee.

\- Lo prometo. - dijo Jacob, alzando ambas manos, al tiempo que deslumbraba a todas las chicas del pasillo con su amplia y perfecta sonrisa.

Renesmee sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Alie la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia un aula vacía. Una vez dentro, Alice no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a saltar y a gritar.

\- Dios mío, Renesmee. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- No ha pasado nada. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en una de las mesas. - Siemplemente ha sido amable y ha venido a recogerme para que no me pasara lo mismo que ayer.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que Jacob solo leva en su coche a su novia.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Alice tenía razón, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Jacob nunca se fijaría en ella de esa forma.

\- Renesmee, fuera de mis ganas de que Jacob y tu esteis juntos, porque me parece un chico genial, creo que realmente le gustas. - dijo Alice, al tiempo que la abrazaba. - Ayer insistió mucho en que le diera tu número.

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la mesa. Alice enlazó su brazo son el suyo y fueron juntas a clase sin decir nada más sobre el tema.

Renesmee no pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana. Solo podía pensar en que ese día Jacob comería con Jacob.

Una vez que sonó el timbre, Renesmee se levantó corriendo de la mesa. Al salir del aula, se topó con Jacob. Éste sonrió mientras que Renesmee se puso a temblar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No mucha. - mintió, viendo como todos les miraban. - ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Claro. - Jacob le tendió su mano y Renesmee, mirando a su alrededor, tras dudarlo unos segundos, la tomó.

Jacob sonrió y guió a Renesmee hacia el exterior del instituto.

\- ¿Vamos a comer fuera?

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer aquí? - preguntó Jacob, alzando una ceja. Renesmee negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Jacob llevó a Renesmee a una hamburguesería que había a las afueras del pueblo. Pidieron su comida y, cuando al fin se quedaron a solas, Jacob tomó la mano de Renesmee tenía encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó Renesmee, que cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

\- Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa. Una cosa importante. - Jacob miró a Renesmee a los ojos. Le enternecía que estuviera tan nerviosa. - Hace casi dos años que nos conocemos. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - Sé que no hemos hablado mucho en este tiempo, pero cuando hemos coincidido en clase o haciendo algun trabajo hemos estado bien.

-Es cierto.

\- Me caes muy bien.

\- Tu también me caes muy bien, Jacob.

\- Y la verdad es que me apetece conocerte un poco más.

\- ¿Qué-qué quieres de-decir? - logró decir Renesmee, lamentando que le temblara la voz. No quería que Jacob pensara que era idiota.

\- Lo que quiero decir es... - Jacob cogió aire y miró a Renesmee a los ojos. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

.-.-.-.

\- Lo sabía! Lo sabía! Lo sabía!

\- Aun no me lo puedo creer. - murmuró Renesmee, aunque aun no podía creerse que Jacob le hubiera pedido salir. - ¿Como ha podido fijarse en alguien como yo?

\- Que a ese bombón le gusten las hamburguesas no significa quiera salir con una cerda como tú.

Renesmee y Alice miraron hacia la puerta de los baños, donde estaban Victoria, Rosalie y Jessica, las chicas más populares del instituto. Renesmee se tensó. Victoria era la ex-novia de Jacob.

\- ¿Tú de qué coño vas? - gritó Alice, encarándose a Victoria, la líder dl grupo.

\- ¿Me esás hablando a mí, marimacho?

\- Si, te hablo a ti, pedazo de zorra.

\- Vámonos de aquí, Alice. - suplicó Renesmee, cogiendo a su amiga del brazo, pero no logró que se moviera.

\- Eso, machorra. Haz caso a la vaca.

\- He dicho que no la insultes! - Alice se abalanzó sobre Victoria y comenzó a pegarle.

A pesar de que Alice era quince centímetros más bajita que Victoria, se enfrentó a ella como una auténtica leona. Rosalie y Jessica acudieron al rescate, lo que obligó a Renesmee a meterse en la pelea.

.-.-.-.

Varios alumnos acudieron al baño de las chicas, de donde salían gritos y golpes. Todos miraban a las chicas pegarse, pero nadie hacía nada para ayudar a las chicas, que indefensas yacían en el suelo, una de ellas inconsciente, mientras recibían puñetazos y patadas por parte de las otras tres.

\- Ya basta! - gritó un chico al entrar al baño.

Todos miraron a Jacob, que caminaba directo hacia Victoria. Ésta se quedó inmóvil al ver a su ex-novio tan cerca y con esa mirada que daba miedo.

\- Fuera!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos los que habían estado mirando, salieron corriendo del cuarto de baño.

\- Tu no. - dijo, cogiendo a Victoria por la muñeca.

\- Jacob, cielo.

\- ¿Pero qué coño has hecho, Victoria?

\- Ellas comenzaron. - dijo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. - Yo...

\- Embustera! - gritó Alice, que acariciaba el magullado rostro de Renesmee, intentando que ésta despertara. - Ella comenzó insultándonos. Siempre está haciendo lo mismo.

\- Eres un ser despreciable! - gritó Victoria. - Tú y la gorda de tu amiga!

\- Ya basta! - gritó Jacob, asustando de nuevo a Victoria. - No quiero volver a oirte decir nada contra ellas. ¿Queda claro? - Victoria no dijo nada. - Vete.

Jacob soltó a Victoria, que echó a correr, y se agachó al lado de Renesmee, que estaba malherida. Acarició su rostro, preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? - sollozó Alice. - ¿Por qué tratan tan mal a Renesmee? Ella es la mejor persona del mundo.

\- No lo sé, Alice, pero no podemos apartarnos de ella. - Alice asintió y Jacob buscó su móvil. Tenía que llamar a una ambulancia. - Me da miedo que haga alguna tontería.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Sé que es un caítulo corto. La verdad es que no sé porqué me ha quedado tan corto.**

 **En fin. Lo dicho. Espero que la historia os vaya gustando.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

Renesmee pasó cuatro días en el hospital, acompañada en todo momento por Alice y Jacob. Ambos consiguieron un permiso especial del instituto para poder faltar algunas horas. Alice, que se había librado de ser castigada por la pelea, le contó a Renesmee que habían expulsado durante una semana a Victoria, Rosalie y Jessica.

\- Aun no entiendo por qué lo hacen. - dijo Alice mientras se comía su habitual bocadillo vegetal con triple de mayonesa.

\- Creo que es culpa mía. - murmuró Jacob, sentándose al lado de Renesmee en la cama. - Victoria siempre ha sido una chica rellenita. Cuando comenzó el instituto se empeñó en adelgazar. Comenzamos a salir cuatro meses después. Ella había perdido diez quilos y poco a poco ha ido adelgazando más.

\- No me entero de nada. - dijo Alice, aun con la boca llena. - ¿De qué tienes tu la culpa?

\- Hace tres meses que lo dejamos. Comenzó a gustarme otra chica y no me pareció justo seguir con ella mientras no podía dejar de pensar en tí. - dijo, mirando directamente a Renesmee.

Alice comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos, lo que hizo a reír a una sonrojada Renesmee.

\- Bueeenooo, que tardeee es... Me voy!

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Alice salió dando brincos de la habitación, dejando a Jacob y Renesmee a solas.

\- Está como una cabra. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en la cama. - Pero terminas cogiéndole cariño.

\- Si... Oye, Renesmee. Lamento mucho lo que te ha hecho Victoria y su séquito.

\- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada pero... Eso que has dicho... Ejem... De que dejaste a Vicotria...

\- Es cierto. - Jacob tomó la mano de Renesmee y besó el dorso. - ¿Recuerdas cuando el semestre pasado hicimos aquel trabajo juntos?

\- Si. El del antiguo Egipto.

\- Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... Creo que fue entonces cuando me enamoré de ti.

\- Pero... Yo... No me lo puedo creer... - murmuró Renesmee, que no podía creer lo que Jacob le estaba diciendo. Una cosa es que quisiera salir con ella y otra que le dijera que estaba enamorado. - Eso es imposible... - susurró.

\- ¿Por qué va a ser imposible?

Jacob se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Cuando se ponía nervioso no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la estancia en la que se encontrara. Aun no se podía creer que se estuviera declarando a la chica de sus sueños.

\- ¿Como no voy a poder enamorarme de ti? Eres una chica amable, noble, divertida, inteligente, graciosa...

\- Gorda.

\- Y preciosa. - comentó Jacob, ignorando a Renesmee.

\- Por favor, Jacob. No juegues conmigo. - murmuró Renesmee. Se le hacía muy dificil creer a Jacob. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le dijera esas cosas. Ni siquiera sus padres lo hacían. - Estoy cansada de juegos.

\- ¿Crees que miento respecto a mis sentimientos? - dijo Jacob, dolido. Le había costado mucho decirlo en voz alta y ahora ella se lo tomaba a broma.

\- No sé qué creer... - murmuró. - Se me hace tan dificil creer...

\- Pues cuando estés dispuesta a creer que te quiero, me llamas.

Jacob salió de la habitación más dolido que enfadado, dejando sola a Renesmee, que se quedó embobada mirando hacia la puerta. Quería creer todo lo que Jacob le había dicho, nada le haría más feliz que ello fuera cierto, pero tantos años de insultos y burlas le dificultaban el sentirse querida.

.-.-.-.

Cuando al fin le dieron el alta en el hospital, Renesmee tuvo que llamar a un taxi para poder volver a casa. Alice estaba en el instituto, no había sabido nada más de Jacob, y sus padres... su padre se quedó trabajando en el hospital (él había sido quien había atendido a su hija en urgencias) y su madre no se dignó a moverse de la casa.

Cuando al fin llegó a su casa y pagó al taxista con el dinero que le había dado su padre antes de salir del hospital, entró en la casa y se encontró a su madre tomando el sol en el jardín, tomándose una copa.

\- Ya estoy aquí. - dijo alzando la voz, aunque fue lo mismo que si le hubiera hablado a la pared. - Voy a tirarme por la ventana. - continuó sin hacerle ningún caso. - "Ya no sé ni para qué me molesto."

Una vez que llegó a su dormitorio, se sentó en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Se moría de ganas de llamar a Jacob, pero no sabía qué decirle.

Tras mucho pensarlo, marcó el número de Jacob, que respondió al instante. Renesmee suspiró de alivio.

\- Estoy dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme sin abrir la boca. - oyó como Jacob reía y eso la relajó. - Y prometo creer todo lo que me digas.

 _\- ¿Nos vemos en el parque que hay al lado del instituto?_

\- ¿Cuando?

\- _Ahora._

\- Muy bien.

Renesmee sonrió y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Se peinó y maquilló un poco, intentando disimular los moretones. Además, se sentía feliz y le apetecía ponerse guapa para Jacob.

\- Me marcho. - dijo Renesmee, yendo hacia la puerta. Para variar, su madre la ignoró. Su padre todavía no había llegado. - Voy a tirarme por el puente de la salida del pueblo. - "Nada. No me hace ni caso."

Renesmee se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa. Miró hacia el cielo y sonrió al ver pasar una estrella fugaz. Fue paseando hacia el parque y, al llegar, sonrió al ver a Jacob.

\- Estás preciosa. - dijo Jacob, besando la mejilla de Renesmee, que sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. - Bueno, como siempre.

\- Jacob...

\- ¿Sigues dudando de mi palabra? - preguntó Jacob, tomándole de ambas manos.

\- Quiero creerte, de verdad, pero es que tengo miedo. Mucho miedo. - reconoció al fin en voz alta.

Jacob abrazó a Renesmee con fuerza., abrazo que Renesmee correspondió al instante. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que Jacob se separó un poco de ella y buscó sus labios. Renesmee, nerviosa, aceptó el beso de buen grado.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó Jacob, acariciando los brazos de Renesmee, que no conseguía dejar de temblar. Ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Sigues asustada? - Esta vez Renesmee asintió. - Ya no debes tener miedo. Ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti.

.-.-.-.

Renesmee abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, confusa. Cuando vio a Jacob a su lado, sonrió. Habían pasado toda la noche hablando en el coche de Jacob, y habían terminado dormidos, abrazados, en el asiento trasero.

\- Debería irme ya. - susurró Renesmee, acariciando con dulzura el rostro de Jacob que, al abrir los ojos y ver a Renesmee, sonrió. - Es tarde.

\- Tienes razón. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

\- ¿Preocupados? - dijo, alzando una ceja. - Si me tirara por un puente, ni se darían cuenta.

\- No digas esas cosas.

\- Si me cortara las venas delante de ellos, se preocuparían antes por las manchas de la alfombra que por mí.

Jacob la miró alucinado, incapaz de creer lo que Renesmee le estaba diciendo. ¿Como podían ser sus padres así? Tenían una hija maravillosa y no eran capaces de verlo.

\- Entonces no te marches. No vayas a tu casa. - dijo, abrazando a Renesmee para que no se marchara de su lado. - Quédate y pasa el fin de semana conmigo.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

\- Lo que desees.

Renesmee sonrió como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

Ambos salieron del coche y se sentaron en los asientos delanteros y, tras mirarse a los ojos, sonrieron y pusieron rumbo al mejor fin de semana de sus vidas.

Tres horas más tarde, tras pasar por un supermercado, llegaron a una pequeña aldea. Dejaron el coche al lado de una hermosa casita de color rojo y fueron cogidos de la mano hacia una bonita playa. Se sentaron en la arena y, abrazados, observaron el mar y las revoltosas olas en silencio durante varios minutos.

\- ¿Donde estamos?

\- En la playa de La Push. ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta, Jacob.

\- Y a mí me encanta tu sonrisa.

\- Jacob...

\- Aun te sonrojas cuando te digo alguna verdad.

\- Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me diga esas cosas tan bonitas y tu no dejas de hacerlo. Me abrumas.

Jacob estrechó su abrazo y ella, por primera vez, tomó la iniciativa y volvió su rostro para besarle. Ese pequeño detalle maravilló a Jacob, que las besó hasta quedar tumbados en la arena. Estaban solos en la playa, lo que ayudó bastante a que Renesmee se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Te apetece que nos demos un baño?

\- Hace años que no me baño en un lugar público. - murmuró Rensmee, mirando a Jacob a los ojos, que seguía tumbado sobre ella. - Me da vergüenza ponerme traje de baño.

\- Sin problema. Nos bañaremos vestidos.

\- Pero... ¿Va en serio?

Jacob sonrió y se puso en pie, tomó a Renesmee de ambas manos y, tras ponerse también en pie, dejaron sus móviles y carteras sobre la arena y corrieron juntos hacia la orilla. Jacob, tras besar a Renesmee, la empujó y lanzó al agua.

\- Cabrón! - gritó Renesmee, haciendo reír a Jacob a carcajadas. - Ven si te atreves. - dijo, viendo como Jacob también se lanzaba al agua.

\- Veamos, preciosa!

Renesmee, que no podía dejar de reír, cogió a Jacob de la mano y nadaron juntos unos metros. Cuando apenas tocaban con los pies en el suelo, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo.

\- El agua está helada!

\- Solo un poco. - dijo Jacob, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre al tener tan cerca a Renesmee.

\- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. - Renesmee besó al chico y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. - Soy tan feliz, Jacob.

\- Y ello me hace muy feliz a mi también.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado.**

 **Muchos besitos.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4.**

El fin de semana había pasado muy deprisa y Renesmee y Jacob debían volver a la realidad. Lo que significaba que debían volver al instituto, pero por primera vez, Renesmee se alegró por tener que ir al instituto. En apenas tres horas, volvería a ver a Jacob. Si el fin de semana comenzó bien, el domingo terminó mucho mejor. Habían pasado la noche en un pequeño garaje, que Jacob tenía acondicionado como una casita. Frente a la hoguera y tras una maravillosa cena que Jacob le habría preparado, Jacob le había hecho el amor con una ternura y una pasión que Renesmee nunca creyó que pudiera existir.

Esa mañana, se vistió con calma, bajó a la cocina a desayunar un yogurt y se marchó hacia el instituto a pie. Bella, la madre de Renesmee, se quedó alucinada al ver a su hija comportarse de aquella forma. Y más sorprendida se quedó cuando vio un 4x4 rojo detenerse ante su hija. ¿Quien era ese chico? ¿Y qué hacía recogiendo en coche a su hija?

\- Buenos días, princesa. - Jacob besó a Renesmee y se marcharon hacia el instituto. - ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Mejor que nunca.

\- Me alegro mucho.

Durante el camino, Jacob le estuvo contando a Renesmee que sus padres se iban de viaje de negocios durante dos semanas y que podrían ir allí a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Renesmee asintió y se sorprendió cuando Jacob le propuso que pasaran juntos aquellas dos semanas.

\- Buenos días, chicos! - Alice se acercó al coche y abrió la puerta del lado en el que estaba sentada Renesmee. - ¿Que tal el fin de semana? - susurró a Renesmee. Cuando vio que esta se sonrojaba, comenzó a gritar. - Dios mío, que fuerte!

\- Relájate Alice. - comenzó a decir. Miró de reojo a Jacob, que no podía disimular una sonrisa. - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

\- No me río de nada, solo sonrío por que soy feliz. - fue a besar la mejilla de Renesmee y se marchó a clase ante la cara de sorpresa de todos los que estaban en el aparcamiento.

Renesmee se sonrojó, pero Alice no podía dejar de reír. Cogió a Renesmee del brazo y fueron juntas hacia la primera clase de la mañana.

\- Tienes mejor cara. - dijo Alice, mirando a Renesmee a los ojos. - Al fin eres feliz! Cuanto me alegro por ti!

\- Gracias Alice.

\- Va, cuéntame. ¿Como ha ido el fin de semana?

Renesmee le contó todo lo que había sucedido aquel fin de semana junto a Jacob. Renesmee se divirtió al ver las expresivas caras que su amiga iba poniendo conforme le contaba todos los detalles. Y cuando le contó que había perdido la virginiddad con Jacob, Alice pegó un grito que dejó sorda a toda el aula.

\- Señorita Brandon, por favor. - le regañó el profesor de literatura a Alice.

\- Lo lamento mucho, señor Crawford. - dijo Alice poniéndo cara de perro pachón, intentando dar pena al maestro.

\- Castigada al pasillo.

\- De acuerdo. - Alice salió sonriente y dando brincos del aula, lo que sorprendió a todos.

\- También debería castigarme a mí, señor. - Dijo Renesmee, poniéndose en pie. - Estábamos hablando las dos.

\- Más motivo para dejar a una dentro del aula y a la otra fuera.

Todos soltaron una risita mientras Renesmee tomaba asiento de nuevo.

\- ¿No creerás que le gustas de verdad, no? - Renesmee cerró los ojos, mientras Victoria se sentaba a su lado. - Jacob nunca estaría con una gorda.

\- ¿Estuvo contigo, no?

Victoria, que era una persona que no sabía controlar sus instintos, abofeteó a Renesmee, delante de toda la clase. Gracias a Dios, el señor Crawford lo vió todo y llamó de inmediato al director, que expulsó a Victoria del instituto dos semanas.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer y Renesmee y Alice fueron hacia la cafetería, vieron a Victoria en un rincón, llorando. Renesmee se sintió mal por haberle contestado de aquella manera, por lo que Alice le dio una colleja.

\- Eh! ¿Pero de qué vas?

\- ¿De qué vas tu?

\- ¿A qué viene tanta violencia? - dijo Jacob, apareciendo tras Renesmee, que sonrió al verle allí. - ¿como está mi preciosa novia esta mañana? - besó la mejilla de la chica y se sentó a su lado.

\- Y a mí que me parta un rayo. - comentó Alice, haciéndoles reír a ambos. - ¿Sabes que Victoria ha pegado una bofetada a Renesmee esta mañana?

El rostro de Jacob cambió en cuestión de segundos. De la absoluta felicidad pasó a la ira. Se puso en pie casi de un salto, pero Renesmee le sujetó del brazo y le rogó con la mirada que no se enfrentara a Victoria.

\- Esta chica no tiene límites.

\- Muy bien de la cabeza no puede estar. - comentó Alice, provocando que Renesmee golpeara la mesa con el puño.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor? - dijo, sintiendo como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus hermosos ojos chocolateados. - No... Yo no...

\- Tranquila, cariño... - Jacob la abrazó y logró relajarla un poco.

.-.-.-.

Jacob llevó a Renesmee a casa esa tarde. La dejó en la puera de casa y esta se marchó sin despedirse. Una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar. Llevaba todo el día pensando en Victoria, como la odiaba y en todo el daño que le hacía día a día, "Si al menos yo le hubiera hecho algo... pero lo único que yo quiero es vivir tranquila."

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada, mamá. - murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo con tu novio? - Renesmee no respondió. - Si es que ya lo imaginaba. ¿Como iba a estar ese chico contigo?

\- Ya basta! - gritó Renesmee, sorprendidendo a su madre. - Me voy a mi dormitorio.

Bella, que nunca hacía caso de la vida de su hija, la siguió, hasta que ésta cerró la puerta de golpe en su cara.

 _\- Renesmee!_

\- Que me dejes en paz!

 _\- Ya saldrás para comer._

\- No tengo hambre!

Renesmee entró en su cuarto de baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Iba a meterse en la ducha, pero antes se miró en el espejo, lo que hizo que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo. La voz de su madre retumbaba en su cabeza. '. ¿Como iba a estar ese chico contigo?' Esa era la pregunta que ella misma se hacía en todo momento. Bueno, ella y todo el mundo.

Sintió ganas de golpear su reflejo en el espejo, pero no quería provocar que su madre la insultara de nuevo. Vio la cuchilla de la máquina que utilizaba para depilarse a un lado y una loca idea abordó su cabeza. Quería comprobar una cosa.

\- Au! Au! Au! - se quejó al notar el primer corte que se hizo en el antebrazo. Respiró hondo y sonrió. - Que alivio...

Respiró hondo un par de veces más y, tras hacerse dos pequeños cortes más y montar la cuchilla, fue hacia la ducha.

.-.-.-.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, Renesmee estuvo casi cada día en casa de Jacob, donde disfrutaron de su relación. Desayunaban en la cama, iban juntos al instituto, comían junto a Alice y, por las tardes, iban los tres a casa de Jacob a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Renesmee no cabía en si de felicidad, pero su madre se empeñaba en fastidiarle esos maravillosos días. La llamaba cada dos por tres, cosa que no había hecho nunca, solo para amargarle la existencia.

Jacob no lo sabía, pero por las noches, después de las llamadas de su madre, Renesmee añadía un par de cortes a su rollizo brazo. Sabía que lo que hacía era una absoluta locura, pero era lo único que lograba calmar su dolor. "Al menos esto es mejor que hartarme a comer."

.-.-.-.

Los exámenes finales al fin terminaron y Jasper, uno de los amigos de Jacob, decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa. Renesmee no quería ir, pero Jacob había insistido y había terminado por convencerla.

Estaba en su casa terminando de arreglarse cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Renesmee suspiró y fue a abrir.

\- ¿Vas a alguna parte? - preguntó su madre, mirando a Renesmee, que iba muy elegante.

\- A una fiesta.

\- ¿Desde cuando te invitan a fiestas? - Renesmee no dijo nada. - Es por ese chico, verdad? ¿Quien te dice que no está jugando contigo?

\- Jacob me quiere.

\- ¿Quererte?

\- Déjame. - Renesmee apartó a su madre y salió de la casa. Esperaría a Jacob en la calle.

\- ¿Es que no ves que solo quieren reírse de ti?

\- Creo que ves demasiadas películas.

\- No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Como? - dijo Renesmee, alucinada, sintiendo como se le resecaba la garganta.

\- Tienes quince años y en tu vida mando yo. Y digo que no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Bella se marchó antes de que su hija pudiera replicar. Renesmee no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su madre, la que nunca le hacía caso y ahora le daba por hacer de madre. Entendía que era muy joven y que debía obedecer, pero se le hacía muy dificil. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decir que Jacob solo quería reírse de ella? Ella no le conocía.

Frustrada, entró en su casa y fue hacia el jardín. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la piscina. Su móvil sonó varias veces, pero no respondió a ninguna de las llamadas. Sabía que eran Alice y Jacob quienes la estaban llamando, pero no podía responder. No podía dejar de llorar.

\- No puedo más. - sollozó, abriendo el bolso. De él sacó una pequeña cuchilla que siempre llevaba encima.

Se levantói la manga del vestido y suspiró.

.-.-.-.

\- Ya estamos otra vez - murmuró Bella, mirando hacia el jardín. - Renesmee! Sl de la piscina! Ha empezado a llover y se acerca una fuerte tormenta.

\- ¿Que hace Renesmee ahí fuera? - dijo el señor Cullen, yendo hacia la puerta del jardín. - ¿No iba a ir a la fiesta del chico Whitlock?

\- No la he dejado ir.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Se van a reír de ella.

\- No digas tonterías. - Edward abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. - Renesmee, cariño! - Sal de la piscina! - Renesmee no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. ¿Se ha metido en la piscina vestida?

\- Esta chica no tiene remedio.

\- ¿Qué es eso que la rodea?

El señor Cullen se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no iba bien. Bien era cierto que Renesmee nunca utilizaba traje de baño, pero nunca se bañaba mientras llovía. A Renesmee le aterrorizaban las tormentas.

De haber estado consciente, Renesmee se hubiera quedado alucinada al ver la reacción de sus padres. Ambos fueron corriendo hacia ella. El señor Cullen se lanzó a la piscina y cogió en brazos a su hija. La señora Cullen se puso a llorar y llamó de inmediato a una ambulancia.

Sacaron a Renesmee del agua teñida de rojo y la llevaron entre los dos hacia el salón.

\- ¿Por qué? - gritó la señora Cullen, comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón, mientras que su marido intentaba curar las muñecas de su hija. - ¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

\- Cállate Bella. Así no ayudas a nadie.

\- Pero Edward, ¿tu puedes entenderlo?

\- Ve a abrir la puerta. Ya se oye llegar la ambulancia.

\- Pero...

\- Por primera vez en tu vida haz algo bueno por tu hija!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ha ocurrido algo terrible, que desgraciadamente ocurre más veces de lo que nos creemos. Debemos ser conscientes del daño que pueden llegar a hacer nuestras palabras.**

 **Un beso a todas.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5.**

Jacob, que al no haber podido localizar a Renesmee por teléfono, había ido hasta su casa a buscarla. Se quedó paralizado al ver llegar una ambulancia a la casa. Entró en pánico al instante.

Echó a correr por el jardín exterior y entró en la casa detrás de los sanitarios. Ignoró a la señora Cullen y fue hacia el salón, donde cayó de rodillas al ver a Renesmee, su Renesmee, tumbada en el suelo, rodeada de una gran mancha de sangre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Renesmee?

Tras hacerle unas primeras curas, llevaron a Renesmee hacia la ambulancia. Debido a un fuerte ataque de nervios, unos de los sanitarios se quedó para atender a Jacob, mientras que el señor Cullen se marchó en la ambulancia junto a su hija.

\- No me lo puedo creer. - murmuró Jacob, levantándose de la butaca en la que le habían obligado a sentarse. - ¿Por qué Renesmee ha hecho esto? Últimamente estaba mucho mejor. - dijo, mientras salía de la casa. Tenía que ir al hospital cuanto antes.

\- Es una egoísta! - exclamó la señora Cullen desde el interior de la casa. - ¿Como nos ha podido hacer esto?

Jacob respiró hondo, intentando no hacer ninguna tontería. No quería hablar mal a la madre de Renesmee, aunque ésta lo mereciera. Así que cogió aire de nuevo y se marchó hacia el hospital, entendiendo una vez más la desesperación de Renesmee.

Cuando Jacob al fin logró llegar al hospital, tuvo que que esperar en la sala de espera de Urgencias. No podía dejar de moverse y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. La espera le estaba poniendo histérico. Nadie quería decirle como se encontraba Renesmee y ello le estaba matando.

\- ¿Eres Jacob? - preguntó alguien a su lado. Era un médico. Jacob solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. - Ven conmigo. Hay alguien que está deseando verte.

Jacob asintió de nuevo y siguió al médico hacia uno de los box de urgencias. En el momento en que llegaba a la puerta, vio un hombre salir. Éste apenas le miró, pero Jacob si que le miró y se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos. Respiró hondo y, tras serenarse un poco, abrió la puerta. Renesmee, en cuanto vio a Jacob, se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué, Renesmee? - preguntó Jacob, sin moverse de la puerta. - ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

\- No lo sé. - sollozó. - No me acuerdo del momento en que pasó... Yo solo... Mi madre cree que solo sales conmigo para reírte de mi.

\- ¿Y tú crees lo mismo? - preguntó Jacob, acercándose lentamente a ella, que negó con la cabeza. - ¿Por qué tu madre es tan cruel contigo? ¿Es que no quiere que seas feliz?

\- No sé por qué hace lo que hace. - Jacob tomó su mano y ello relajó a Renesmee. - Pero me pone muy mal...

\- Ya lo veo... - murmuró Jacob, mirando los brazos de Renesmee, en los que vio varias pequeñas marcas rosadas. - Renesmee, acabo de tener una idea.

\- Dime.

\- Marchémonos de aquí. - se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Renesmee, que lloró en sus brazos. - Fuguémonos.

\- ¿Y como vamos a hacer eso?

\- Pues es muy sencillo. Haz una maleta y nos vamos.

\- ¿Y donde vamos a ir?

\- ¿Acaso eso importa?

\- No, no me importa, siempre que estemos juntos.

Jacob sonrió y abrazó de nuevo a Renesmee. Ésta no podía dejar de llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

\- Pero antes debes prometerme una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Nunca vuelvas a auto lesionarte.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Jacob, que sonrió complacido.

.-.-.-.

Renesmee salió del hospital y, para su sorpresa, sus padres la estaban esperando en la puerta. En cuanto la vio salir, su padre fue a abrazarla, mientras que su madre no se movió de al lado del coche.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el señor Cullen, acompañando a su hija hacia el coche.

\- Muy bien. - respondió. Y no mentía. Había hablado con Jacob y habían quedado en marcharse en dos días.

\- ¿Quieres que vamos a tomar algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- No. - ésta vez si que mintió.

\- Venga, vamos a comer algo. - insistió su padre.

\- Papá, he dicho que no tengo hambre, déjalo ya. - respondió, deteniéndose bruscamente. - Yo solo quiero irme a casa.

\- De acuerdo, cielo. - El señor Cullen abrió la puerta del coche y Renesmee entró en él a toda prisa. - Vayamos a casa. - suspiró.

Una vez en casa, Renesmee fue directa a su dormitorio. Edward intentó entrar en el dormitorio de su hija, pero ésta no le abrió la puerta.

Desde que había encontrado a Renesmee malherida en la piscina, se había dado cuenta de lo mal que la habían tratado. Había intentado acercarse a ella, pero no le dejaba. Era demasiado tarde.

\- Ya no sé qué más hacer. - suspiró Edward, al tiempo que entraba en el salón. - No me deja acercarme a ella. No quiere hablar conmigo.

Bella miró a su marido, pero no dijo nada. Se centró en la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. La segunda copa de la tarde.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Bella continuó bebiendo. - Nuestra hija ha intentado suicidarse y tú solo te dedicas a beber.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga? - dijo Bella, tras pasar varios días en silencio.

\- Quiero que digas lo que quieras, pero que hables de una vez con ella! - alzó la voz. - Nuestra hija está así por nuestra presión, pasividad e ignorancia.

\- Solo lo hacemos por su bien. - murmuró.

\- Si! Y mira lo bien que nos ha salido!

Renesmee, que había estado escuchando a escondidas la discusión de sus padres, cerró la puerta del dormitorio y comenzó a hacer la maleta.

Ver que su padre se preocupaba por ella le enterneció, pero aun así tenía muy claro lo que quería. Quería marcharse para nunca volver.

.-.-.-.

Durante los siguientes dos días, el señor Cullen estaba muy pendiente de Renesmee, lo cual a ella le gustó mucho, pero también le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera durante sus quince años de vida. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

La mañana de la fuga de Renesmee, desayunaron todos juntos en la cocina, en silencio, mientras que Renesmee no podía dejar de pensar que esa tarde se marcharía junto a Jacob.

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, Renesmee recogió su plato y fue en busca de su mochila. Intentaría llevarse el cochem entonces metería la maleta en él y, por la tarde, al salir de clase, se marcharía con Jacob.

\- Em... Papá.. Mamá.. ¿Puedo llevarme hoy el coche?

\- Tengo que ir a comprar.

\- Cógelo cielo. - dijo su padre, haciendo caso omiso de su mujer.

\- Gracias papá. - Renesmee fue hacia su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo. - Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

\- Solo vas a estar fuera ocho horas.

\- Pero aun así... - besó la mejilla de su padre y fue hacia la puerta de la cocina. - Te quiero mucho.

Renesmee fue a coger la maleta que tenía escondida y fue corriendo hacia el coche.

.-.-.-.

La mañana pasó muy despacio, pero cada vez que veía a Jacob por los pasillos o en alguna de las clases en que coincidían, no podía evitar sonreír. Cada vez faltaba menos para marcharse de allí. Habían decidido que ese día irían a clase para no levantar sospechas y tener más tiempo para alejarse del pueblo sin que nadie les buscara.

Renesmee no tenía pensado decirle a nadie lo de su marcha, pero cuando se encontró con Alice en el instituto, no pudo estarse callada.

Alice gritó y pegó a Renesmee en el brazo cuando le contó lo de su fuga con Jacob, pero al instante le abrazó.

\- Te voy a echar mucho de menos, cariño...

\- Yo también, Alice.

\- Prométeme que mantendremos el contacto.

\- Eso no lo dudes. Eres la única persona que me ha importado en esta vida. - besó la mejilla de Alice y se secó las lágrimas con el puño del suéter. - Tengo que marcharme ya.

\- Llámame.

\- Si!

Renesmee fue en busca de su coche y condujo hacia el parque que había al lado del instituto. Era el lugar en el que había quedado con Jacob.

Sonrió al verle sentado debajo de un bonito árbol, pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo. Estaba hablando con una chica que reconoció al instante. Victoria y Jacob estaban sentados muy juntos, lo cual le molestó bastante. Pero no pasaba nada, solo estaban hablando. Victoria se acercó demasiado a Jacob y le abrazó. Eso la hizo ponerse en guardia, pero bueno, tampoco era nada grave. Solo era un abrazo. Pero lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin habla. Victoria se acercó aun más a Jacob y le besó. Esperó a ver a Jacob apartarla, pero no lo hizo.

Intentó odiar a Victoria, pero no era ella quien la estaba traicionando, sino el chico del que estaba enamorada.

\- Maldito mentiroso! - murmuró, intentando retener las lágrimas. - Eres un mentiroso Jacob Black!

Arrancó el coche y se marchó de allí a toda velocidad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Uff, capítulo duro, lo sé.**

 **Sé que he actualizado muy seguido esta vez, pero quería acabar la semana con el capítulo crucial en la vida de Renesmee. Este es el acontecimiento que le cambiará la vida.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

 **14 Años más tarde...**

Renesmee salió de la oficina y sonrió. Estiró los brazos hacia los lados y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus talones, lo que hizo reír a Paul y Ángela, sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos.

\- Por fin! Por fin, por fin, por fin! - gritó, llamando la atención de los transeuntes, que sonreían al verla. - Por fin estoy de vacaciones! Por fin un mes sin volver a veros el careto, pringaos!

Los compañeros que salían de la oficina la miraron y rieron. Todos adoraban a Renesmee, una chica graciosa, honrada, buena compañera y mejor persona. Su sonrisa perpetua y su buen humor era contagioso.

\- Nessie, haz el favor! - dijo Ángela, a quien no le gustaba nada llamar la atención. - Por Dios! Todos nos estan mirando.

\- Me da igual. Me da igual que me miren, porque yo estoy de vacaciones y ellos no!

Paul sonrió y rodeó la cintura de Renesmee con su brazo.

\- Preciosa! Ya estamos de vacaciones! - exclamó antes de besar a su chica.

Ángela apartó la vista, avergonzada. Estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño de esos dos, pero aun así siempre le hacían sonrojarse.

\- Yuhu! - gritó Renesmee, saltando a los brazos de Paul, rodeando su cintura con las piernas. - Tenía tantas ganas de que llegara éste día...

\- Bueno, chicos. Yo tengo que irme ya. - dijo Ángela, marchándose hacia su coche. - Nos vemos el mes que viene.

\- Adiós, Angie. - dijo Renesmee, sin dejar de besar a Paul en ningún momento. - Te quiero mucho! Como la trucha al trucho!

\- Yo también! - Ángela rió, al tiempo que ponía su coche en marcha y se marchaba.

Renesmee dió un último beso a Paul, bajó de sus brazos y comenzaron a caminar cogidos de la mano.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer durante las vacaciones? - preguntó Paul, mirando a su chica, por la que sentía aunténtica adoración.

\- ¿Tienes alguna propuesta?

\- Me gustaría poder volver unos días a casa, para ver a mis padres. - comentó Paul, abriendo la puerta de su coche. - Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo y al fin os conozcais.

\- Vaya...

\- Nessie, llevamos saliendo más de año y medio. He respetado que querías ir despacio, pero creo que ha llegao el momento. Me haría mucha ilusión.

\- Y tú crees... Cres que... ¿Crees que les voy a caer bien?

\- Se enamorarán de ti tanto como yo lo estoy.

Renesmee sonrió, con las mejillas rojas como tomates, y besó a Paul. Acarició su rostro y pensó en lo afortunada que era de tenerle a su lado.

\- De acuerdo. Iremos a ver a tu familia.

\- Entonces compraré los billetes de avión. - Paul sonrió y besó de nuevo a Renesmee. - ¿Te parece bien que nos marchemos la semana que viene?

\- Genial. Así tendré una semana de relax.

\- Te llamaré. Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

Paul se montó en su coche y se marchó. Renesmee le vio marchar y sonrió, feliz. Fue dando un paseo hacia su apartamento, que estaba en el centro de Manhatan.

La vida de Renesmee había cambiado mucho durante los últimos años.

 _ **Cuando Renesmee fue al parque a encontrarse con Jacob y le vio besarse con Victoria, su corazón se partió en dos. Durante unos minutos había pasado por su mente el volver a casa, pero esa idea desapareció de su mente al instante y comenzó a conducir sin pensar siquiera donde ir.**_

 _ **Llamó a Alice y le contó lo que había pasado. Ésta, tras maldecir a Jacob e intentar convencer a Renesmee de que volviera, la mandó a la casa de unos tíos de su madre. Allí fue donde pasó los siguientes dos años. Como el tío de Alice era profesor, ejerció de profesor para Renesmee, lo cual agradeció enormemente. Se graduó en el instituto y fue a la universidad con una beca de estudios.**_

 _ **Al terminar la universidad, habiéndose licenciado en derecho, decidió mudarse a Nueva York. Allí era donde había vivido y trabajado durante los últimos ocho años.**_

 _ **No solo su vida había cambiado, sino también su aspecto físico y psicológico. Se había hecho muy amiga de Ángela, compañera abogado, y se apuntaron juntas al gimnasio. Ambas se ayudaron a conseguir sus objetivos y se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Poco a poco fue dejando atrás su pasado y se fue convirtiendo en una nueva Renesmee. Una Renesmee feliz.**_

En cuanto entró en el apartamento, una enorme bola de pelo marrón fue a recibirla.

\- Hola cariño! - exclamó Renesmee, abrazando a su golden retriever de cuatro años. - ¿Como está mi bebé? Oix mi bebé precioso! ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? Yo estoy muy contenta. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque al fin estoy de vacaciones! - el perro ladró y Renesmee sonrió de nuevo. - ¿Y sabes qué? Paul quiere presentarme a sus padres. ¿No es genial? - el animal ladró de nuevo, sin dejar de mover la cola. Estaba muy feliz de ver a su madre humana.

Renesmee fue hacia la neverara y le dio una golosina a Parker, que lo agradeció con un lametón en la cara. Renesmee dejó a Parker en el salón y fue a dejar sus cosas en el dormitorio. Se sirvió una coca cola bien fría y se sentó en el sofá a leer, con Parker acurrucado a su lado.

Pocas veces estaba en casa y pensaba disfrutar de la calma todo el tiempo que pudiera, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- Hola Alice. - dijo Renesmee, apoyando la cabeza en el lomo de Parker. Las conversaciones con Alice podían ser eternas y tenía que ponerse cómoda.

 _\- Hola cariño, como estás?_

\- Muy bien. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Como están Jasper y los niños?

\- _Todos perfectos._

\- ¿Y tú?

 _\- Embarazada._

\- ¿Qué? - Parker brincó del susto por el grito de Renesmee. - Pero joder... Alice... Pares más que una coneja.

 _\- Vaya, muchas gracias. - dijo Alice con sarcasmo._

\- A ver... No quería que sonara a crítica... - dijo Renesmee al oír el tono triste de Alice. - Va, comencemos de nuevo. Alice, ¿como estás?

 _\- Embarazada. - dijo, intentando aguantarse la risa._

\- Dios! Cuanto me alegro por vosotros. Felicidades!

 _\- Gracias cielo._

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Jasper cuando se ha enterado?

 _\- Cuando ha recobrado la consciencia me ha dicho que está muy feliz. Y yo también lo estoy._

Renesme sonrió. Estaba segura que la llegada del bebé les haría muy felices a todos.

Alice y Jasper, al igual que Renesmee, habían ido juntos al instituto, pero no había sido hasta que fueron a la universidad cuando comenzaron a salir juntos. Se casaron un año después de licenciarse y un año más tarde llegaron a sus vidas los gemelos, que ya tenían seis años.

 _\- Renesmee, ¿cuando nos veremos?_

\- Cuando tu quieras, cariño. Ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa.

 _\- ¿Te va bien que me pase ahora?_

\- ¿Como dices?

Ding dong!

Renesmee lanzó el móvil encima del sofá y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Al abrir, gritó tan fuerte que hasta el vecino del quinto pudo oírla. Alice abrazó con fuerza a su amiga. Apenas llevaban tres meses sin verse y les había parecido una eternidad a ambas.

\- Dios! Como te echaba de menos...

\- Pues anda que yo, enana. - Renesmee cogió a Alice de la mano y ambas entraron en el apartamento. - Menuda barriga que tienes ya! - Alice sonrió, aunque Renesmee vio que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. - Dios! Cuidado no te vayas a poner a parir en mi piso!

Alice rió ante la loca ocurrencia de su amiga. Apenas estaba de tres meses y no se le notaba la tripa en absoluto.

.-.-.-.

Tras pasar dos horas hablando y riendo, Alice se puso seria, algo que preocupó a Renesmee. Alice nunca perdía la sonrisa.

\- Qué te pasa, Alice?

\- Hay una cosa que debo contarte.

\- Por eso has venido, no? - Alice asintió.

\- Ya sabes que Jasper es policía y que, aunque trabaje en Seattle, a veces lo llaman de los publs cercanos. - ahora quien asintió fue Renesmee, que se había quedadon sin voz. - Hace varios días acudió a un accidente de tráfico.

\- Pero no te calles, joder! - gritó, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Alice, zarandeándola. - ¿Quién se la ha pegado? ¿Hay alguien herido? - Alice asintió, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. - ¿Quién es?

\- Tu padre. - sollozó.

Renesmee se desmoronó al instante. Llevaba catorce años sin ver a sus padres, sabiendo de ellos a través de Alice pequeños detalles que ésta le contaba. Pero cuando su amiga le dijo que su padre estaba en el hospital, el mundo cayó a sus pies.

Sin decir nada, se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, intentando contener las lágrimas, lo cual no consiguió.

\- Renesmee...

\- No puedo volver, Alice.

\- Lo sé, pero...

\- Yo... Yo no puedo volver a Forks.

\- Lo entiendo, Renesmee, de verdad, pero es de tu padre de quien estamos hablando.

\- Ya lo sé! - gritó angustiada. Se moría de ganas de ir a ver a su padre, confirmar con sus própios ojos que estaba bien, pero solo con pensar que tenía que volver a forks, le entraban todos los males. - Dios mío! No sé qué hacer!

\- Tu piénsatelo con calma. Mientras Jasper nos mantendrá informadas.

\- De acuerdo. Me lo pensaré.

\- Tenía que decírtelo. - dijo Alice, abrazando a Renesmee. - Nunca me hubiera perdonado el no habértelo dicho. Si le llega a pasar algo grave...

\- ¿Pero es que está muy grave? - Alice no respondió. ¿Al menos está fuera de peligro? - Alice asintió levemente con la cabeza. - Por Dios! Pero... ¿Como voy a ir?

\- Sht... Tranquila. - Alice se acercó y abrazó a una temblorosa Renesmee.

\- Dios... Tengo que hablar con Paul cuanto antes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello!**

 **¿Como estáis? ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Espero que os vaya gustando el fic. Ya sabéis que me encanta conocer vuestras opiniones. Todo es poco para mejorar.**

 **Kisses.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

\- Aun no me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. - comentó Renesmee, sujetando con fuerza los brazos del asiento del avión. - Paul, recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto.

\- Porque, a pesar de lo mal que te lo hicieron pasar en el pasado, eres una gran persona que se preocupa por los suyos.

\- Definitivamente, estoy majara.

Paul sonrió y besó con cariño la frente de Renesmee, que se sentía mucho más tranquila al tener a su chico a su lado.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó en Seattle, Renesmee se bajó corriendo y se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo. Todos la miraban con expresión sorprendida, pero Paul no podía dejar de sonreír al verla. Él conocía el miedo que Renesmee tenía a volar y entendía su alivio de estar al fin en tierra.

\- Renesmee, va. Deberías levantarte ya o te van a confundir con una alfombra.

\- Es que estoy tan contenta de estar viva...

\- Anda, vamos. - Paul la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y, en cuanto estuvo en pie, la abrazó. - Parker está esperando a que vayamos a por él.

Renesmee se soltó de su abrazo y fue corriendo en busca de Parker, que había tenido que viajar en la bodega del avión. Paul había sugerido dejar a Parker con Ángela en Nueva York, pero Renesmee le dijo que estaba loco. Ella y Parker eran inseparables.

\- Aix mi bebé precioso! - Renesmee abrió la jaula en la que había viajado Parker y lo cogió en brazos. - ¿Has tenido buen viaje, cariño? Espero que si.

\- Vaya par. - murmuró Paul, viendo a Parker lamer toda la cara de Renesmee. - Renesmee ¿crees que es buena idea cogerle en brazos? Pesa como veinte quilos.

\- No llames gordo a mi pequeño.

\- Nunca haría eso. - dijo Paul, alzando ambas manos. - ¿Os parece bien que vayamos yendo hacia el hotel?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, dejo a Parker en el suelo y, cuando ya tuvieron sus maletas, fueron en busca de un coche de alquiler. Podrían haber ido directamente hacia Forks y hospedarse allí, pero Renesmee se había negado en redondo, así que al final fueron hacia uno de los hoteles que habían en Seattle. Renesmee quería estar lo más alejada posible de Forks.

.-.-.-.

\- No voy a poder hacer esto. - murmuró Renesmee, deteniéndose ante la puerta del hospital.

\- Claro que vas a poder. ¿Y sabes por qué? - dijo Paul a su lado. Renesmee le miró. - Porque eres una mujer muy fuerte. - Paul la abrazó. Era justo lo que Renesmee necesitaba en ese momento. - Tú puedes con esto y más.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees o solo me estás haciendo la pelota?

\- Un poco de ambas cosas. - dijo Paul, haciendo reír a su maravillosa chica. - No creo que seas fuerte, sé que lo eres.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, Paul.

Renesmee besó a Paul, cogió aire y lo expulsó con fuerza. Parker lamió su mano y Renesmee sonrió. Se agachó para besar su hocico y entró en el hospital sin pensárselo más. Sino, nunca iba a entrar.

Hacía muchos años que no estaba allí. Catorce exactamente. Sin ser consciente, acarició sus muñecas. Miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente, recuerdos nada alegres. Comenzó a sentirse tan mal como cuando había intentado suicidarse cuando tenía quince años.

\- Creo que no puedo respirar. - murmuró, llevando ambas manos hacia su estómago. Le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad.

\- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Renesmee alzó la vista y miró a la persona que se había detenido a su lado. Era una doctora, que la miraba con preocupación. Cuando ésta intentó tocarla, se apartó de ella como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo.

\- No me toques.

\- Pero señorita...

\- Que gracia me haces, Victoria. - dijo al reconocer a la doctora. Era su antigua compañera de clase, la que tan mal se lo había hecho pasar. - Que gracia me hace tu falsa preocupación.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Ja!

Antes de que Victoria se acercara más a ella, Renesmee se alejó como pudo de allí. Sentía la ira crecer en su interior y eso no le gustaba nada. Ella no era así.

Sin saber por donde iba, Renesmee recorrió el hospital hasta encontrar la habitación en la que estaba su padre.

\- Oh Dios mío. - llevó la mano sobre su pecho, sobre su desvocado corazón. Respiró hondo y, tras varios segundos, abrió la puerta.

En la cama, un Edward magullado descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Renesmee se acercó lentamente a él y acarició su rostro amoratado y su rubio cabello. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, seguía siendo un hombre muy guapo. Edward, que sintió las caricias, abrió los ojos. Sonrió con dificultad al ver a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos.

\- Estás viva. - susurró, intentando moverse, pero Renesmee impidió que se levantara. - Estás viva, hija mía.

\- Si, lo estoy, pero no te levantes. - logró que Edward se mantuviera tumbado y acercó una silla al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Alice me dijo que habías tenido un accidente y que estabas muy grave. Está claro que me ha mentido. - añadió en un murmullo. Edward, que la escuchó, sonrió. - Maldita mentirosa.

\- Sabía que Alice era la única que sabía donde estabas. - dijo Edward, llorando de la emoción al ver a su hija, que ya era toda una mujer. - Por mucho que lo intentamos, nunca logramos que nos dijera nada. Aunque nos echó una bronca increíble.

\- Esa es mi Alice. - Renesmee logró sonreír, notando las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas sin control.

\- Te has convertido en una mujer tan guapa...

\- Si... bueno... he adelgazado un poco...

\- No lo digo por eso, cariño. - Edward tomó la mano de su hija y besó el dorso. - Tus ojos al fin desprenden vida. - Renesmee no supo que decir ante eso. - ¿Eres feliz, mi niña?

\- Mucho.

\- Entonces ahora yo también lo soy. - Edward sonrió y Renesmee al fin logró relajarse y pudo devolverle la sonrisa. - Debe de ser muy duro volver a estar en Forks, verdad?

\- Mucho. Son tantos recuerdos...

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Renesmee asintió. - Advierto de que puede ser doloroso. - Su hija asintió de nuevo. - Es sobre la carta que nos dejaste al marcharte.

Renesmee cerró los ojos. Antes de irse, sobre su cama, había dejado una nota explicándoles que se marchaba y los motivos. Ello les hizo abrir los ojos del todo a los Cullen. Y por eso también se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Jacob por el pueblo. Creían que se habría marchado con su hija.

\- No quiero que me preguntes sobre ello.

\- Pero Jacob... Vosotros...

\- No quiero volver a oír ese nombre en mi vida.

\- Pero Renesmee...

\- He dicho que no! - terminó gritando.

Renesmee se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. Edward intentó levantarse, pero su hija le hizo un gesto con la mano que le hizo detenerse.

\- No te marches aun, por favor.

\- En este pueblo sufrí mucho y no quiero seguir aquí ni un puto minuto más.

Sin dejar hablar más a su padre, Renesmee le dio la espalda y se marchó corriendo. Todos miraban a la chica que corría por los pasillos del hospital, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo quería salir de ese maldito labrinto, encontrar a Paul y Parker y volver a Nueva York. "Nunca debería haber venido."

.-.-.-.

\- Renesmee, me tienes preocupado. - Paul se sentó en la cama, al lado de su chica. - No has dicho nada desde que volvimos del hospital, y de eso hace ya cinco horas. Y eso no es normal. Tú nunca te callas.

Renesmee continuó sin decir nada. Siguió tumbada en la cama, con Parker lamiéndole la mano. Paul suspiró y se marchó hacia la ducha. Aunque cuando salió, con la toalla anudada a la cintura, se tumbó al lado de su chica y la abrazó.

\- Quiero volver a casa. - murmuró Renesmee, acariciando las manos de Paul, que descansaban sobre su tripa. - Quiero irme ya lejos de ese pueblo de mierda.

Paul, que ya conocía la historia de Renesmee, la abrazó hasta que se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, él no podía dormir. No podía conciliar el sueño al ver tan mal a su chica.

Al comprobar que Renesmee dormía profundamente y Parker dormía a su lado en el suelo, salió de la habitación, cogió el coche y puso rumbo a Forks. Quería conocer el pueblo que tanto había visto sufrir a Renesmee.

Una vez que hubo llegado a Forks, aparcó cerca del instituto y comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, sin ser del todo consciente de que sus pies le llevaban hacia el hospital. Una vez allí, no se lo pensó dos veces y entró en busca de la habitación en la que descansaba el padre de su novia. Tardó más de lo esperado en encontrar la habitación, ya que él estaba buscando la habitación del señor Masen (apellido que había adoptado Nessie tras su fuga). Encontró la habitación del señor Cullen tras media hora dando vueltas por el hospital.

\- Perdone, señor. ¿Es familia del señor Cullen?

Paul miró a la chica que le había hablado. Era una mujer joven, de unos trenta años, alta, esbelta, con una espesa cabellera peliroja y muy atractiva. Por la ropa que llevaba, debía de ser médico.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Es muy tarde. El horario de visitas terminó.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Pero si fuera familiar suyo, tal vez podría pasar un par de minutos.

\- Genial, entonces. - dijo Paul, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. - El señor Cullen es mi suegro.

Paul entró en la habitación mientras Victoria le miraba, alucinada por lo que acababa de oír. El chico moreno acababa de decirle que era el yerno del señor Cullen. Aun no se lo podía creer. ¿Renesmee estaba viva? Los rumores que corrían por el pueblo eran que Renesmee se había suicidado antes de cumplir los dieciseís, cuando se marchó de casa, y por eso nunca más se supo de ella.

.-.-.-.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella época de su vida. Había sido una completa idiota, cruel y envidiosa, que había hecho la vida imposible a Renesmee Cullen, por el simple hecho de que su novio, Jacob, la había dejado porque se había enamorado de Renesmee.

Victoria siempre había sido una chica gordita. Se había esforzado mucho en adelgazar, por miedo a que se metieran con ella en el instituto. Por ello se había enfadado tanto con Jacob. Por haberla dejado por una chica gordita. Para estar con Renesmee.

Cuando la noticia del intento de suicidio y posterior fuga de Renesmee Cullen llegó a sus oídos, se dio cuenta de lo mal que se había portado con ella, sin haberle hecho nunca nada. Y cuando le llegaron los rumores de su muerte, se desmoronó. Habían pasado catorce años de aquello y aun no se había podido perdonar su comportamiento.

Ahora todo era distinto. Ese chico acababa de decirle que el señor Cullen era su suegro. Ello solo podía significar que Renesmee estaba viva. Necesitaba encontrarla y pedirle perdón, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola. Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.**

 **Muchos besitos.**

 **Pd: Me alegra ver que al menos vais leyendo la historia. He averiguado como se mira las veces que se ha leído y me siento feliz de que la vais siguiendo. No necesito revews para ser feliz, aunque si teneis alguna opinión, crítica, propuesta... estoy encantada de recibirlos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Edward dormía cuando Paul entró en la habitación. Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en una mujer que dormía en una butaca, situada al lado de la cama. Se sorprendió al ver cuanto se parecía a Renesmee a su madre. La odió al momento. Ella era la persona que más dolor le había causado a su hija.

\- ¿Quien es usted?

Paul miró al señor Culllen, que se acababa de despertar.

\- Soy Paul Lahote, el novio de Renesmee.

Edward miró al chico de arriba a bajo, al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿Renesmee se encuentra mejor? Estaba muy nerviosa cuando se marchó.

\- La verdad es que está muy afectada. - se acercó a la cama y se apoyó en la pared. - Quiere que nos marchemos cuanto antes.

\- Es normal. Lo pasó muy mal. - murmuró Edward con pesar. Cuanto deseaba volver atrás en el tiempo y ser más cariñoso con su hija.

\- Lo sé... Ella me lo ha contado todo. - Paul vio como la señora Cullen iba despertando y le miraba con sorpresa. - Solo he venido porque quería conocerles. Para conocer a los culpables del mal estar de la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

\- ¿Pero como te atreves? - exclamó la señora Cullen, poniéndose en pie.

\- Y aun se atreverá a negarlo. - murmuró Paul. - Solo quiero pedirles una cosa. - El señor Cullen asintió con la cabeza. - No intenten ponerse en contacto con Renesmee. Si sienten algun tipo de amor por ella, déjenla vivir en paz.

Paul salió de la habitación mientras la señora Cullen le decía de todo. Al ver a esa mujer entendía lo que Renesmee le había contado en alguna ocasión.

\- Señor, disculpe. - la doctora peliroja se acercó a Paul, que se detuvo en seco al oírla. - ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?

\- ¿Con quien tengo el placer de hablar?

\- Soy la doctora Sutherland, pero puede llamarme Victoria.

Victoria se dio cuenta de como la cara de Paul cambiaba por completo al oír su nombre. Paul fue a salir del hospital, pero ella le sujetó del brazo para impedir que lo hiciera.

\- Sabe quien soy, verdad?

\- Si. - Paul se volvió hacia ella y miró a Victoria a los ojos. - Nessie me ha contado algunas cosas sobre usted.

\- Todas ciertas, para mi vergüenza. - murmuró Victoria. Paul se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba avergonzada de lo que había hecho en el pasado. - Hasta hace veinte minutos, creía que Renesmee estaba muerta. Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que estaba equivocada.

Quiso decirle de todo a aquella mujer por el daño causado a Renesmee, pero al ver que estaba tan arrepentida, calló, le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo, le sonrió amablemente y se marchó.

\- Por favor, dígale que lo siento. - gritó Victoria.

\- Vale!

Victoria sonrió como hacía años que no lo hacía y se marchó dando brincos hacia su despacho. Al fin lograría ser feliz.

.-.-.-.

Paul fue en busca del coche y volvió a Seattle. Cuando llegó a la puerta del hotel, se encontró con Renesmee. En cuanto se bajó del coche, ella corrió hacia él, saltó a sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Como me he asustado al ver que no estabas en la habitación.

\- Tranquila, cariño. Solo he salido a dar un paseo.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Claro, amor mío. - Paul dejó a Renesmee en coche junto a Parker y fue a pagar la cuenta del hotel.

Cuando volvió al coche, encontró a Nessie regañando a Alice por teléfono. Aunque cuando colgó, estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Alice vuelve a estar embarazada.

\- Eso es genial. - besó la mejilla de Renesmee y se puso al volante del coche. - Me alegro por ellos. ¿Preparada para conocer a mis padres?

\- No. - dijo, haciendo reír a Paul.

\- No te pongas nerviosa, cariño. Todo va a salir bien.

.-.-.-.

Durante el trayecto, Paul dudó si decirle o no a Renesmee que había ido a ver a sus padres. No sabía como se lo podía tomar. Comenzaba a lamentar lo que había hecho.

\- Estás muy callado. - comentó Renesmee tras una hora de viaje. - Y si no dices nada, me veré obligada a hablar con Paker. Y el pobrecito ya está cansado de que le cuente mis penas.

\- Hay algo que debo contarte.

\- No te preocupes. Es normal que lo hicieras. - comentó Renesmee, acariciándole el pelo. Le encantaba el pelo de Paul.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Ir a ver a mis padres. - Paul la miró sorprendido. ¿Como sabía Renesmee que había ido al hospital? - Lo entiendo y no estoy enfadada, pero no me gustan los secretos.

\- Entonces hay otra cosa que debes saber. - Paul detuvo el coche en el arcén y miró a Renesmee. - He hablado con Victoria. - La cara de Renesmee palideció. - La encontré en el hospital. Es médico.

\- No quiero oírte.

\- Me ha dicho que te diga que lo siente.

\- He dicho que no quiero oírte. - gritó, bajando del coche. - Sabía que no debía volver. ¿Para qué coño he venido? ¿Por qué me has dejado venir?

\- Nessie, cariño... No te pongas así.

\- ¿Que no me ponga así? - continuó gritando, sintiendo como empezaba a perder los nervios. - Esa tía me machacó durante casi dos años! Incluso me pegó una paliza! Casi me mata!

\- Ven aquí, cariño.

Paul se acercó a Renesmee y la abrazó mientras ésta lloraba en sus brazos. No le gustaba nada verla así.

Cuando al fin logró calmarla, le limpió las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos.

\- Vámonos para nunca volver. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - No quiero saber nada de este pueblo que tanto daño te ha hecho. - Sonrió levemente y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. - Perdona que mencionara a... ejem... nada. Vayámonos de aquí.

.-.-.-.

\- Yo ya he estado aquí antes. - murmuró Renesmee cuando Paul detuvo el coche de nuevo.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si... Es La Push.

\- Si. - Paul miró sorprendido a Renesmee, que temblaba ligeramente. - Yo nací aquí. ¿No te lo había dicho? - Renesmee negó con la cabeza. - ¿De verdad que ya habías venido?

\- Solo una vez.

\- Joder...

\- Pero no te preocupes, cielo. - dijo Renesmee, intentando recomponerse. - Venga, vamos. Tus padres nos esperan para comer.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Si.

.-.-.-.

Paul condujo hacia una pequeña casa de madera que maravilló a Renesmee. Intentando cenrarse en el presente y no pensar en el pasado. Se bajó del coche, le abrió la puerta a Parker y los tres fueron hacia la casa.

Antes de que pudieran llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Una señora de unos sesenta años salió al porche y sonrió al verles.

\- Cuanto me alegro de teneros al fin en casa. - exclamó, yendo a abrazar a Renesmee. - Cielo, que guapa eres.

\- Gracias señora Lahote. Estoy encantada de estar aquí.

\- Paul, no me habías dicho que estabas con una chica tan preciosa. - Renesmee se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos. - Tus ojos me dicen que eres una gran persona. Y ello me gusta. - dijo, ahora mirando a su nuera. - Vamos, cielo. Entremos en casa.

Paul se quedó en la calle junto a Parker, mientras que su madre le ignoraba y entraba en la casa con Renesmee. Aunque no se sentía disgustado en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Su madre había aceptado a su chica al instante.

\- Vamos, Parker. Te enseñaré la casa.

Parker movió la cola y siguió a Paul.

La señora Lahote estaba en el salón, con Renesmee y cinco personas más. Sonrió al verle tan integrada entre los suyos. Ella le miró y él le guiñó un ojo. Ambos sonrieron.

.-.-.-.

La comida fue sobre ruedas. Renesmee amenizó la comida con su buen humor y con sus bromas. Le encantaba verla tan bien, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

\- ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? Llevais casi dos años juntos, no? - preguntó una prima de Paul, mirando encantada a Renesmee. - ¿Mi primo te ha tenido escondida?

\- La verdad es que fui yo. Me daba miedo conoceros. - reconoció Renesmee en voz alta. - No es que temiera conocieros, sino que lo hiciera muy pronto. No quería encariñarme con vosotros por si lo nuestro no funcionaba.

\- No vas a poder librarte de mí. - dijo Paul, haciendo reír a todos. - ¿Te apetece subir a descansar?

.-.-.-.

Renesmee y Paul fueron al dormitorio que la madre de él había preparado y, cuando deshicieron las maletas, ambos se echaron en la cama, abrazados.

\- ¿Donde está mi pequeño? - preguntó Renesmee, cuando Paul comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Abajo con las chicas.

\- Genial. - Renesmee se colocó sobre Paul y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta. - Me ha encantado que me hayas traído. Todos son geniales.

\- Tu si que eres genial. Te quiero.

\- Te quiero.

Tras hacer fogósamente el amor en la cama y en la ducha, Renesmee se vistió, bajó al salón y se encontró con Parker, que estaba tumbado en el suelo. El animal, en cuanto le vio, fue hacia ella.

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

Parker movió la cola, feliz, y salió de la casa junto a su madre humana.

.-.-.-.

Paseó por La Push, intentando no pensar en la vez anterior que había ido allí, con...

\- ¿Por qué soy tan masoca, Parker? ¿Por qué aun pienso en él después de todo el daño que me hizo? - Parker ladró y Renesmee se sentó en la arena de la fría playa. - Si. Sé que soy una gilipollas integral. - Parker ladró de nuevo. - Lo sé, lo sé. Paul es lo mejor que tenido en mi vida. Me quiere, le quiero... - Le lamió la cara y Renesmee sonrió. - A ti también te quiero, mi vida. - abrazó al animal y ambos se tumbaron en la arena.

Tanto Renesmee como el animal comenzaron a rodar por la arena, sin se conscientes de que dos pares de ojos les estaban observando.

Paul, al despertarse y no ver a Renesmee, había salido de inmediato a buscarla. Por el camino se había encontrado a uno de sus primos. Juntos habían ido hacia la playa y allí la encontraron, riendo y haciendo la croqueta por la arena con Parker.

\- ¿Está un poco loca, no? - dijo el primo de Paul, riendo.

\- Por eso la amo tanto.

\- Si... Se te nota por la cara de idiota que tienes.

\- Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo. - dijo Paul, dando un paso adelante. - Y creo que voy a hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, creo que es el mejor momento.

Paul se alejó de su primo y se acercó a Renesmee, que al verle, le cogió por el tobillo y le tiró al suelo.

\- Nessie, tengo que decirte dos cosas.

\- Dime. - dijo, sentándose sobre su cintura y besando su cuello.

\- Te amo más que a mi vida.

\- Yo también, Paul.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Renesmee se quedó de piedra al oír a su chico. Nunca hubiera esperado esa propuesta, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tenía un anillo en el dedo y estaban en el agua, gritando y brincando, felices.

El primo de Paul, que seguía en la playa, rió al ver a su primo y a su prometida besarse en el mar, pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Recordó cuando era él quien estaba en el mar besando a la chica que amaba, pero aquello ocurrió hacía ya catorce años. Pero nunca más había podido llevar a nadie allí. Era un lugar especial en el que solo quería llevar a una persona.

\- Jacob! Ha dicho que si! - gritó Paul desde la orilla. - Me voy a casar!

\- Enhorabuena chicos!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Sobretodo la sorpresa final.**

 **Muchos besitos.**

 **Pd: sé que parecerá que me lo estoy flipando, pero he pensado que así os doy tiempo. Cuando tenga 50 revews, la persona que escriba el núm 50, podrá pedirme lo que quiera. Es decir, podrá elegir quien será el protagonista de un capítulo especial. Y podrá elegir lo que quiere que le pase. Por ejemplo, pueden elegir a Victoria. Y decirme, quiero que durante esos 14 años, le haya pasado esto, aquello y lo demás allá. Y yo escribiré ese capítulo. ¿Os gusta la idea?**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 9.**

Renesmee volvía a la orilla para abrazar a Parker cuando oyó a Paul gritar. No alcanzó a entender lo que decía, solo pudo oír una palabra. Jacob. Se puso en pie casi de un salto y miró a su alrededor, pero no llegó a ver a nadie.

\- ¿Estás bien, cielo? - Paul la abrazó por la espalda. - Deberíamos volver a casa antes de que nos resfriemos.

\- ¿Con quien hablabas?

\- ¿Hablar?

\- Has gritado algo. - caminaban abrazados hacia la casa de los padres de Paul. - Estarías hablando con alguien.

\- Me primo me acompañó hasta aquí y le estaba dando la noticia.

\- Le llamaste... ejem... ¿Sabes qué? Dejemos el asunto. - Renesmee se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Paul. Alzó ambas manos y acarició el rostro confuso de su prometido. - Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Lo sabes, verdad? A parte de Parker, claro. - Paul sonrió. - Tu familia es encantadora, pero este lugar... me trae dolorosos recuerdos del pasado.

\- No me lo habías dicho.

\- Lo sé y lo siento.

\- Si me lo hubieras contado, no hubiéramos venido. Hubiera invitado a mis padres a Nueva York para que les conocieras.

Renesmee se emocionó. Paul cada día la enamoraba más.

\- Vamos. Volvamos a Seattle y que vayan ellos hacia allí. - Paul cogió a Renesmee de la mano y fueron juntos hacia el coche.

.-.-.-.

 _\- ¿Donde estás, Renesmee?_

\- Contigo quería hablar, maldita mentirosa. Y esta vez no me dejes colgada. - dijo Renesmee entre dientes, que estaba tumbada en el asiento trasero del coche junto a Parker. - Mi padre apenas está herido y tú me hiciste creer que se estaba muriendo.

 _\- Bueno... Puede que exagerara un poco._

\- ¿Un poco? - gritó, asustando a la bola de pelo que tenía al lado. - ¿Sabes a quien me he encontrado en el hospital? A la doctora Sutherland.

 _\- ¿Victoria? No me lo puedo creer. - murmuró. - Lo siento, Renesmee. No lo sabía._

\- Eso espero. - suspiró. - Tengo una noticia que darte. - dijo, sintiéndose ya mas relajada.

 _\- ¿Estás embarazada?_

\- No, claro que no. Yo no soy una coneja como tu. - Alice rió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. - Paul me ha pedido matrimonio.

 _\- AAAHHH! - el grito de Alice la ensordeció. Tuvo que retirarse el móvil de la oreja durante varios minutos. - ¿Qué le has dicho? Dime que si, dime que si, dime que vamos de boda!_

\- Por supuesto que le he dicho que si.

 _\- Aaahhh!_

\- Deja de gritar ya, joder.

 _\- Es que no lo puedo evitar._

\- Alice, por que te quiero, que si no te colgaba ya. Voy a poner el maos libres, que sino al final me vas a dejar sorda. - Renesmee puso el manos libres y dejó el móvil sobre su tripa. - Hay una cosa más que debo decirte y sé que vas a gritar mucho mas.

 _\- Pero dilo ya! - gritó._

\- He oído a Paul hablar con un tal... ejem... ya sabes.

 _\- ¿Con quien ha hablado Paul?_

\- Joder, Alice, no me hagas decir ese nombre. Ya sabes que no puedo.

 _\- Vamos a recapitular, a ver si lo entiendo. - dijo Alice, sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco. - Estais, donde?_

\- La Push.

 _\- Joder Renesmee, ¿no es ahí donde follaste con Jacob?_

\- Ejem... Si.

 _\- Estas con Paul en La Push, os habéis prometido y le has oído hablar con un tal Jacob. - Renesmee sollozó. - Joder... ¿Y donde estás ahora?_

\- Escondida en el coche, esperando a que Paul salga de su casa. Volvemos a Seattle y, en un par de días, a Nueva York.

 _\- Cuando estéis en Seattle, avísame._

Renesmee colgó el teléfono, sin ser consciente de que había un chico al lado del coche. Un chico que Renesmee no conocía, pero que conocía su historia como si él mismo la hubiera vivido. Llevaba catorce años oyendo hablar de esa chica a su hermano. Debía volver a casa y decirle que Renesmee, el amor de su vida, no estaba muerta, tal y como él había creído todos esos años.

Una vez que llegaron a Seattle y cogieron una habitación en uno de los hoteles, Renesmee le mandó un mensaje a su amiga, y esta, en menos de media hora, ya estaba allí con ellos. Los padres de Paul también les acompañaron y fueron los cinco a comer juntos. Allí les dieron la gran noticia de la boda. Todos brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja que tenian a su lado.

\- Sois la pareja ideal. - le dijo Alice a Paul, que no podía dejar de sonreír por lo feliz que era. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - se apartaron un poco de los demás y Alice enlazó su brazo con el de Paul.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Tienes un primo que se llama Jacob?

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - exclamo Paul, sorprendido.

\- No lo sé, por eso lo he preguntado. - intentó disimular Alice, pero Paul la sujetó por la muñeca e impidió que se marchara. - Paul, ¿qué haces?

\- Solo quiero una respuesta.

\- No soy yo quien debe dártela.

\- ¿Es por eso que Nessie tardó tanto tiempo en querer salir conmigo? ¿Por qué un tío llamado Jacob le hizo daño? - Alice no dijo nada, pero su mirada le delató. - ¿Y crees que ese tal Jacob puede ser mi primo? ¿Como has llegado a esa conclusión?

\- Paul, no debería haber dicho nada. Perdona.

\- Tranquila.

\- Solo... No llames a Renesmee por su nombre. Si ella se hizo llamar Nessie es por algo.

\- Claro. Lo último que yo quiero es que sufra. - Paul dejó marchar a Alice y se acercó a Renesmee. - Nessie, cielo. - besó su cuello y ella sonrió. - ¿Puedo llevarme a mi prometida unos minutos?

\- Claro, cariño. - dijo la madre Paul, que no cabía en si de felicidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Paul?

\- ¿Me ocultas algo, Nessie? - Renesmee se quedó bloqueada. ¿Se refería a algo de su pasado? - ¿Algo que te siga causando dolor en soledad? - Renesmee, que no quería mentirle, asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Crees que algún día me lo podrás contar? - Renesmee bajó la vista, reteniéndo las lágrimas. Paul retiró el flequillo de sus ojos y se agachó frente a ella. - No quería ponerte triste, solo quiero que sepas que me lo puedes contar, sea lo que sea. - Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo levemente. - Te amo más que a mi vida, cielo.

\- Ven. - Renesmee le cogió de la mano y salieron juntos a la terraza del restaurante. Sacó su monedero y sacó de él una foto antigua. Una foto de su adolescencia. - Esta era yo con quince años.

\- Estás muy cambiada. - murmuró Paul, analizando la foto. - Si no me dices que eres tu no te hubiera reconocido.

\- Lo sé, estaba muy gorda.

\- Estabas muy triste. Tus ojos... Tu pelo... Es rojizo y rizado. Que largo que lo llevabas. - miró a su chica, cuyo pelo era negro y largo hasta los hombros.

\- Quería romper con mi pasado y, cuando comencé la universidad, me corté y teñí el pelo. - Renesmee se sentó en el suelo y Paul hizo lo mismo a su lado. - Sabes que me fugué de casa.

\- Si...

\- Tenía que haberme fugado con mi novio. Llevábamos muy poco tiempo saliendo, pero estaba muy enamorada de él.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Le pillé besándose con su ex-novia, Victoria. - Paul asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a entender muchas cosas. - Y terminé marchándome sola.

\- Lamento que sufrieras tanto. - la abrazó y besó su cuello con dulzura. - Gracias por confiar en mí. No volveré a sacar el tema. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - Te dejaré un rato a solas.

\- Iré a dar un paseo.

\- Te esperaremos tomando un café.

Renesmee besó a Paul, se puso en pie y salió del restaurante.

Caminó con calma por las calles de Seattle, pensando en lo que había hablado con Paul. Hacía unos años que no pensaba en lo ocurrido, pero desde que había puesto un pie en Forks, todo lo ocurrido fue hacia ella, martirizándola.

Llegó sin apenas darse cuenta hacia un pastelería. Hacía años que no comía nada grasiento, el médico se lo había prohibido desde que había descubierto que era celíaca y tenía que cuidarse. A pesar de ello, entró en la tienda y comenzó a mirar todas aquellas delícias.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? - Renesmee miró a la dependienta que había tras el mostrador. Estaba igual que cuando iban juntas al instituto.

\- No quiero nada. - dijo, sin mirar directamente a Rosalie. Se le había pasado el hambre. - Me he equivocado de tienda.

\- De acuerdo... Emmm... Perdone, ¿nos conocemos? - Renesmee negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, pero no llegó a marcharse.

\- ¿Tienes remordimientos?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- ¿Tienes remordimientos por tu comportamiento en el pasado? - se dio la vuelta de nuevo, enfrentándose por primera vez a su pasado. Estaba cansada de esconderse y huír. Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo y ello no le había ayudado en absoluto. - Dime que no lo has olvidado, porque ello significaría que no tienes corazón.

\- No sé de qué me está hablando.

\- Hablo de Renesmee Cullen.

Renesmee vio como el rostro de Rosalie palidecía. Se dio cuenta al instante de que no lo había olvidado. La chica salió del mostrador y fue hacia ella. Estaba temblando. Rosalie la miró directamente a los ojos y, al instante, sollozó llevando ambas manos sobre su boca.

\- Pero si estás muerta! - exclamó. - Te suicidaste.

\- Creo que te quivocas. No soy quien crees que eres.

\- Tus ojos desprenden otro aura, pero son los mismos. - Rosalie la cogió de la mano y se arrodilló frente a ella. - No sabes cuanto lamento lo perra que fui contigo y con mi cuñada en el instituto.

\- Cuñada... - Renesmee pensó durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta de la conexión que había entre ambas. Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper. - Dios mío! - Esta vez fue Renesmee quien llevó las manos sobre su boca, alucinada. - Tengo que marcharme.

\- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

\- No lo sé.

Renesmee salió corriendo de la tienda y fue hacia el restaurante. Alice tenía que responder a muchas preguntas. Estaba llegando al hotel cuando de repente...

\- Dios mío!

Renesmee cayó al suelo al topar contra alguien. Se dio un buen porrazo en la cabeza debido a la fuerza con la que cayó al suelo.

\- Joder! Menuda hostia me he dado! - exclamó Renesmee, con la mano en la cabeza. - A ver si miramos por donde vamos.

\- Lo lamento, señorita. - el chico le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. - Estaba distraído.

\- No, si ya lo he visto. - Renesmee se quitó el pelo de la cara y miró al chico. - Yo... Amm... Yo no...

Renesmee no podía hablar. El chico la miraba fijamente a la cara, mientras que ella solo deseaba huir. Estando en Seattle se hubiera esperado encontrarse a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a él.

\- ¿Renesmee?

\- Jacob.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Al fin ha habido reencuentro.**

 **Como ya tenia el capitulo escrito, no he podido contenerme y he tenido que actualizar.**

 **Besitos.**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Renesmee corrió y corrió como nunca en su vida. "Esto no puede ser real. Esto no puede ser real." No podía ni quería creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, lo que su cuerpo acababa de sentir, lo que su corazón le decía a gritos.

Sin ser consciente de a donde iba, terminó topando contra la baranda de un puente. Respiró hondo, intentando respirar con calma, pero ello le resultaba imposible debido al ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo.

Cayó al suelo, al tiempo que buscaba el móvil para poder llamar a Alice, pero no atinaba a marcar los números.

Rosalie, que la había visto pasar corriendo por delante de la tienda, la había seguido, temiendo lo peor. Cuando la vio tirada en el suelo, se acercó a ella y sacó el móvil del bolso.

\- ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

\- No... No... Alice... Llama a Alice...

\- Vale, ya la llamo. - Rosalie se sentó al lado de Renesmee y la abrazó, intentando tranquilizarla. - Sht... Respira con calma... Poco a poco... Sth... No pienses en nadie ni en nada... Solo en ti... En relajarte... En respirar con calma...

Hizo lo que Rosalie le decía y, poco a poco, Renesmee fue respirando con más calma. Cuando Alice llegó al puente, Rosalie se separó de ellas y Alice tomó su lugar.

\- Gra... Gracias. - logró decir Renesmee, que acabó de relajarse al sentir los brazos de Alice rodeae su cuerpo.

\- Gracias por ayudar a Nessie. - dijo Alice a la hermana de su marido, con la que nunca se había llevado bien. Nunca había podido perdonarle lo que le hizo a ella y a Renesmee en el pasado.

\- No ha sido nada. - dijo Rosalie antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido. Nessie? - Alice se acomodó a su lado y besó su frente.

\- Le he visto, Alice. Le he visto y me ha reconocido. - sollozó Renesmee. - Choqué con él y me ayudó a levantarme. - dijo al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga. - Cuando me tocó sentí como si tuviera quince años de nuevo.

\- Olvidémoslo. - murmuró Alice. - Olvídate de ese capullo. Mañana vuelves a tu vida en Nueva York y él no tiene cabida en ella.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

Cuando al fin Renesmee estubo calmada y comenzó a encontrarse mejor, ambas fueron hacia el restaurante. Cuando entraron, Renesmee sonrió a Paul para tranquilizarle y fue hacia él. Le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Disculpad mi ausencia. - dijo a los padres de Paul.

\- No te preocupes. Paul nos ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. - dijo el padre de Paul, con una mirada amable que agradó mucho a Renesmee. - La verdad es que ahora tienes mejor cara.

\- Gracias, señor Lahote. Si, la verdad es que me encontraba un poco abrumada. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

\- Paul, tu primo nos ha llamado. - dijo la madre de Paul. - Al parecer, está en la reserva este verano. ¿te parece bien que cenemos todos juntos?

\- ¿Todos quienes somos?

\- Seth y su novia.

Renesmee respiró aliviada. Ya había empezado a montarse películas mentales.

\- Así nos vemos todos antes de que acabe el veranos y volvais todos a casa.

\- ¿Te parece bien, cariño? - dijo Paul, mirando a Renesmee.

\- Me parece una estupenda idea. - Renesmee sonrió y besó la mejilla de Paul. - Os dejo un rato, familia. Me voy con la del bombo.

Todos rieron al ver a Renesmee marcharse dando brincos. Cogió a Alice del brazo y fueron a su habitación del hotel., donde charlaron sobre sus cosas hasta la hora de cenar, omitiendo cualquier tema relacionado con su pasado y, sobretodo, con Jacob.

.-.-.-.

Toda la familia de Paul estaba ya en el elegante restaurante del hotel, tomando una copa, esperando a que bajaran Renesmee y Alice. Al final, a demás de Seth y su novia, a la reunión también había acudido el hermano de éste.

\- ¿Como dices que se llama tu chica? - preguntó Seth a su primo.

\- Nessie. Nessie Masen.

\- ¿Y qué edad tiene?

\- Veintinueve.

\- ¿Y qué hace una chica tan joven con un viejo como tu? - Paul rió ante las ocurrencias de su primo pequeño. Aunque era cierto. Era once años mayor que ella. - Ah! Debes de ser uno de esos maduritos sexy.

\- Lo es.

Renesmee, que había llegado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, les deslumbró a todos con su aspecto y su sonrisa.

Para la cena, Renesmee se había vestido con un top negro y una larga falda del mismo color, dejando al descubierto su ombligo, que estaba decorado con un pequeño brillante y un tatuaje debajo, del que solo se podía ver algunos trazos, el resto quedaba oculto por la falda. El pelo lo llevaba despeinado con espuma y maquillada ligeramente. Iba arreglada pero informal.

Todos quedaron alucinados al verla. Sophie, la novia de Seth, tuvo que golpear a su chico con el codo para que reaccionara. Éste parpadeó un par de veces, pero no podía apartar la vista de la chica. Paul, que no podía dejar de sonreír, se acercó a su prometida y, con ambas manos en su cintura, la besó con pasión.

Todos silbaron al ver el recibimiento de Paul hacia su chica, todos menos un chico que estaba a un lado del salón. No podía dejar de mirar a la imponente chica. Era la misma con la que había chocado hacía unas horas, la misma que le había enamorado hacía catorce años.

\- Que ganas tengo ya de subirte a la habitación. - susurró Paul en el oído de Renesmee.

\- Si te portas bien, te daré el postre antes de lo que crees. - susurró ella, calentando a Paul. No llevo bragas.

Paul la miró sorprendido pero enseguida sonrió con guasa.

\- Disculpadnos unos minutos. Nessie ha perdido el anillo y vamos a ver si lo encontramos.

\- Pero si lo lleva puesto en el dedo. - dijo Seth, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Me refiero a otro.

Todos rieron de nuevo al intuir lo que iban a hacer. Alice fue a pedirse un zumo y se acercó a la familia de Paul, cuando éste y Renesmee desaparecieron del restaurante.

\- Cambia esa cara, macho. - dijo Seth a su hermano, golpeándole en el hombro. - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

\- Tenías razón. Es ella. Es Renesmee.

\- ¿Como va a ser ella? - dijo Seth. - Vale que cuando la oí hablae por teléfono en la reserva estaba convencido de que era la hija de Cullen, ¿Pero tu has visto lo buena que está la chica de Paul?

\- En quince años la gente cambia. - murmuró Jacob, amargado. - Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que se va a casar con Paul? - Jacob cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - Ella se largó, asúmelo de una vez.

\- Íbamos a irnos juntas, pero al final se marchó sola... No lo entiendo... Se lo voy a preguntar a su amiga. A lo mejor ella lo sabe.

\- Mucho cuidado con ella, es la mujer del jefe Whitlock. - dijo Seth al ver a su hermano ir hacia la amiga de Nessie.

\- Perdona, ¿eres amiga de Renesmee?

Al oír ese nombre, Alice se volvió. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer al chico que tenía delante, pero menos tardó en darle un puñetazo en la cara, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Jacob, que años atrás recibió un puñetazo igual, reconoció de inmediato a la mujercita que tenía delante.

\- Me alegro de verte, Alice. - dijo Jacob, acariciando su mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe.

\- No te acerques a ella, maldito. - gruñó entre dientes, Alice, reteniendo las ganas de volver a pegarle. - ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- He venido a conocer a la novia de mi primo. - dijo, en el momento en que la pareja volvía al salón.

\- Ni la mires!

\- Tengo que hablar con ella.

\- Nunca te cansas de hacerla sufrir, verdad? - Jacob la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, asombrado. - Déjala vivir en paz de una vez por todas.

\- Solo quiero hablar con ella para saber por qué se marchó sin mí.

\- Maldito capullo! - gritó Alice demasiado alto.

Renesmee oyó gritar a su amiga y, de la mano de Paul, se acercaron a ella. Alice la miró, intentando advertir a su amiga, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? - preguntó Renesmee al llegar a su lado.

\- Hola, Renesmee. - ésta, al oír su voz, se volvió a mirarle lentamente.

Renesmee sintió como se quedaba sin habla, se cogió con fuerza al brazo de Paul.

\- Jacob, no sabía que ibas a venir. - dijo Paul, mirando tanto a su primo como a su prometida. - ¿Ya os conoceis?

\- Fuímos juntos al instituto. - dijo Jacob, haciendo que Alice apretara los puños con fuerza.

\- Ya... ejem... Tal vez deberías marcharte, Jacob. - dijo Paul.

\- ¿Como?

\- Creo que no es buena idea que sigas aquí.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya, Renesmee?

\- Que dejes de decir su nombre. - gruñó Alice de nuevo. - Lárgate de una puñetera vez!

Jacob miró a su alrededor. Alice le miraba con odio Paul, para su sorpresa, también. Sin embargo, Renesmee no le miraba, sino que miraba hacia el suelo. Ello fue lo que más le dolió.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, Renesmee. - intentó acercarse a ella, pero Paul le detuvo.

\- Se llama Nessie. - dijo Paul. - Márchate, Jacob. Lo digo en serio.

Jacob, al ver que nadie le apoyaba, se marchó. Aunque tenía muy claro que no iba a rendirse. Fuera como fuere, conseguiría hablar con ella.

Jacob fue a despedirse de la familia y tras invertarse que le había surgido algo, salió del hotel y fue paseando por la ciudad. Estaba a punto de coger el coche cuando alguien le cogió del brazo, le hizo darse la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, con tanta fuerza, que Jacob cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué coño haces? - gritó Jacob, poniéndose en pie, pero recibió otro puñetazo que le estampó contra su coche. - Por el amor de Dios, Paul!

\- Vergüenza debería darte! - exclamó, antes de pegarle de nuevo.

Jacob esquivó el golpe y pegó a Paul.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. - Jacob esquivó de nuevo el golpe que le había lanzado su primo.

\- Le jodiste la vida a Nessie! - ésta vez si que logró pegarle, ya que Jacob se había quedado paralizado. Recibió el golpe en el estómago y cayó de nuevo en el suelo.

\- Yo nunca hubiera hecho eso.

\- Le dijiste que se fugara contigo y te liaste con tu ex, la persona que casi la mata a golpes.

Jacob recibió unos cuantos golpes más hasta que reaccionó y le devolvió los golpes. Un pequeño grupo de personas le rodeaban, pero ninguno de ellos hacía nada por separarlos.

Toda la família de Paul, Alice y Renesmee salieron del restaurante en busca de Paul. Al verle marcharse tan nervioso después de haberse ido Jacob, les hizo ver que nada bueno podía salir de aquello. Cuando les encontraron pegándose, tirados en medio de la carretera, Renesmee gritó.

\- Que alguien les detenga! - gritó, mirando a su alrededor. - Podría venir un coche y atropellarlos!

Nadie hizo nada y decidió actuar ella misma. Apartó a la gente e intentó meterse entre ellos dos, pero no pudo. Se estaban pegando con demasiada dureza. Miró a los dos chicos y vio a Jacob caer en la carretera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió en medio.

\- Nessie, no!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello.**

 **De nuevo estoy por aquí.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Muchos besitos.**

 **Sed felices!**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Alice no podía dejar de llorar.

Cuando había llegado la ambulancia al lugar del accidente, habían tenido que atenderla a ella también debido al ataque de ansiedad que estaba sufriendo. En ese momento se encontraba en el hospital, con la mano de su mejor amiga entre las suyas, mientras ésta yacía inconsciente en la cama.

Junto a ella, unos magullados Paul y Jacob miraban a Renesmee en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde el accidente. Desde que el coche había impactado contra Renesmee cuando ésta se interpuso en su camino, salvando la vida de Jacob.

\- Los dos sois unos mierdas. - dijo Alice entre sollozos.

Ambos continuaron en silencio.

\- Vosotros sois los que deberíais estar en esa cama y no ella.

\- Ojalá fuera así. - dijo Paul, hablando por primera vez en tres horas. Se acercó a la cama y acarició el rostro de su chica. - Soy un estúpido.

\- No te martirices Paul. - dijo Alice, poniendo la mano sobre su brazo. - Para eso ya estoy yo.

Paul sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Alice siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera en cualquier momento. Le dio un fuerte abrazo y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama, tomando el relevo de Alice.

\- Si se despierta, decidle que la quiero. - dijo Alice antes de marcharse. Debía volver a casa con sus hijos y su marido.

Jacob y Paul se quedaron solos en la habitación.

\- Yo nunca quise hacerle daño. - dijo Jacob sin moverse. seguía lado de la puerta.

\- Pues lo hiciste. La engañaste.

\- No. Estuve cinco horas esperando a que viniera a recogerme, pero nunca lo hizo. - se acercó a la cama, pero no se atrevió a tocar a Renesmee. - Yo no besé a Victoria, ella me besó a mí.

\- Pero aceptaste el beso. Nessie te vió.

\- Solo fueron unos segundos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la aparté y le dije que se marchara.

\- ¿Pero qué hacías hablando con ella?

\- Vino a pedirme que la acompañara a casa de Renesmee para pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho.

\- Pues menuda manera de pedir perdón.

Jacob volvió a guardar silencio y miró a Renesmee, deseando que despertara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Leah?

\- No ha funcionado. - murmuró Jacob. - Yo quería tener hijos y ella salir de fiesta y emborracharse todos los fines de semana.

Paul asintió. Sabía que la historia de Jacob y Leah nunca llegaría a buen puerto. Él siempre había querido formar una familia y ella nunca había estado mucho por la labor. Le gustaba demasiado salir de fiesta. Y al fin él también se había dado cuenta.

Jacob, cuando se enteró de que Renesmee se había marchado sin él, sintió como el mundo caía sobre él. Había oído rumores de que Renesmee se había suicidado, pero él nunca lo creyó. Al menos no en un principio, aunque con el paso de los años, había terminado creyendo lo mismo que todo el mundo en Forks.

Tras todos esos años y pensándolo fríamente, alguna vez había oído a Alice en la universidad hablar con una tal Nessie. Obviamente, Alice era la única que conocía la verdad. Era la única en quien Renesmee confiaba.

\- Alice siempre lo ha sabido. - murmuró Jacob.

\- Ella es la única que siempre ha amado a Nessie de verdad. - comentó Paul, sin soltar la mano en la que Renesmee llevaba el anillo de compromiso. - Yo amo a Nessie de verdad. La amo desde el día en que la conocí.

\- Hacéis muy buena pareja. - reconoció Jacob con amargura. - Os deseo lo mejor a los dos.

\- Gracias.

\- No volveré a molestarla, lo prometo.

Paul asintió con la cabeza y vio marchar a Jacob. Al principio creyó que se había marchado a casa, pero cuando salió a buscar un café, vio a Jacob en la sala de espera.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a sus padres? - preguntó Paul, pero Jacob negó con la cabeza al momento.

\- Los odia.

\- Y con razón. Bueno... Vuelvo a dentro.

.-.-.-.

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses y Renesme seguía ingresada en el hospital. Paul había movido algunos hilos y habían conseguido que trasladaran a Renesmee a Nueva York. Eso fue bastante fácil. Lo difícil fue que dejaran entrar a Parker en el hospital.

Parker pasaba los días en la puerta del hospital. Las enfermeras y médicos le daban de comer día a día y Paul salía a verle a cada hora.

Tras una fuerte discusión con el director del hospital, Alice consiguió que dejaran entrar a Parker en la habitación de Renesmee, aunque solo accedió a que esuviera media hora allí.

Parker no cabía en sí de felicidad al poder entrar en el hospital a ver a su madre humana. En cuanto entró en la habitación, se subió a la cama y lamió la cara de Renesmee.

\- Yo también te quiero, Parker.

Todos los que estaban en la habitación miraron hacia la cama. Parker yacçia sobre Renesmee y ésta la estaba abrazando. Parker no llevaba ni trenta minutos en la habitación y había conseguido lo que no habían conseguido los médicos en tres meses.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? - murmuró Renesmee, sintiendo la garganta reseca, mirando a sus padres.

Edward cogió a su mujer de la mano, pero no se movieron. Alice, que había salido a buscar a un médico, entró de nuevo en la habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga sin miramientos. Era muy feliz de verla al fin despierta.

\- Joder, menudo bombo tienes ya. - comentó, haciendo reír a los presentes. - Un poco más y me pierdo tu parto.

\- Que tonta eres... - sollozó Alice, siendo apartada por el doctor.

\- Deben salir todos.

\- ¿Puede quedarse alguien conmigo? - el medicó asintió y Renesmee miró a Paul. Éste, que la entendió al momento, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. - Gracias cariño.

\- Vamos, tenemos que salir todos. - dijo Paul, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿No te quedas con ella? - preguntó Edward, sorprendido, mirando al novio de su hija.

\- Tranquilo. Nessie se queda en buenas manos. - le guiñó un ojo a Renesmee y ésta le lanzó un beso.

Paul, Alice, Jacob, Edward y Bella fueron a esperar a la sala de espera, mientras que Renesmee, acompañada en todo momento por Parker, era examinada por el médico. Desde el accidente de Renesmee, Jacob no había faltado ni un solo día al hospital. Había pedido una excedencia en el trabajo y se había mudado a un motel de Nueva York, cercano al hospital. Por su parte, Edward y Bella se habían enterado por Rosalie de lo ocurrido y habían ido a Nueva York hacía ya dos meses. Ellos también se habían hospedado en el motel, con Jacob.

Tras media hora en la sala de espera, el médico salió de la habitación y fue hacia ellos. Les dio la gran noticia. Renesmee estaba totalmente recuperada de sus golpes y heridas, pero aun así debería permanecer unos días más en el hospital. Renesmee se había resistido a esa decisión, pero terminó aceptando porque el médico había aceptado que Parker se quedara allí con ella.

\- Paul, entra tu primero. - dijo Alice. - Y si ves que está de buen humor, entraré yo.

\- Muy bien.

\- Nosotros tal vez debamos marcharnos. - dijo Edward, mirando a su esposa. - Renesmee no querrá vernos.

\- No os vayais. Voy a hablar con ella, a ver como se encuentra. - dijo Paul, haciendo sonreír debilemnte a su suegros.

Paul entró en la habitación. Sonrió al ver a Renesmee sentada en la cama, abrazada a Parker.

\- Quiero que se vayan. - dijo Renesmee en cuanto su chico se hubo sentado a su lado en la cama.

\- Tu padre dijo que dirías eso. - tomó su mano y la acarició. - Se marcharan ahora que saben que te encuentras bien.

\- No me refiero a él. - besó el hocico de Parker y continuó acariciándole con la mano que tenía libre.

\- Nessie... - besó el dorso de la mano que tenían unidas y la miró a los ojos. - Tu madre y Jacob han estado muy preocupados por ti.

\- Por favor! - exclamó, incrédula.

\- Es cierto. No ha pasado un solo día sin que vinieran a verte.

\- Culpabilidad.

\- No cariño, te quieren.

\- ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? - Paul bajó la vista y acarició la cabeza de Parker. - ¿Sabes quien es Jacob y lo que me hizo y me dices que está aquí por que me quiere? No me jodas, por favor.

\- A mi no me hables así, Renesmee. - Renesmee miró a Paul, sorprendida. Nunca le había hablado en ese tono. - Sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti.

\- Pues haz que esas dos personas se vayan y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

.-.-.-.

Jacob, Edward y Bella cogieron un avión de vuelta a casa esa misma noche. Renesmee salió del hospital dos días más tarde.

Paul quiso quedarse con Renesmee en su apartamento, pero ella prefirió esta sola, con Parker. Había hablado con su jefe y le había dicho que volviera al trabajo a principios de mes. Tenía dos semanas de descanso por delante.

Por las mañanas, Renesmee sacaba a pasear a Parker e iba al gimnasio para desahogarse y cansarse un poco. Tras ducharse, iba a desayunar con Paul y Ángela, y pasaba el resto de la mañana tumaba en el sofá. Por las tardes, salía a correr con Parker, que estaba encantado de volver a estar con su madre humana. La había echado mucho de menos.

\- Tú eres el único que me entiende. - dijo una tarde. Estaba sentada en el parque, en una zona arbolada, con Parker tumbado a su lado. - Eres el único que entiende lo mal que lo pasé hace catorce años. Entiendes que quiera olvidar mi pasado, verdad? - Parker ladró. Renesmee sonrió. - ¿Ves? Sabías que me entendías.

Renesmee se tumbó al lado de Parker y le abrazó.

Mientras jugaba con Parker por el césped, vio a lo lejos a Paul. Iba a levantarse para saludarle cuando vio que se acercaba a una chica. Se les quedó mirando. Tal vez solo era una amiga, a la cual no conocía, y estaban teniendo una inocente charla. Se estaba poniendo en pie cuando les vio abrazarse.

\- No... Otra vez no... - susurró, sintiendo que se quedaba sin voz.

Parker ladró, feliz de ver a Paul, a quien quería mucho. Éste, que reconoció el ladrido, se volvió. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver a Renesmee, que se alejaba corriendo en dirección contraria.

\- Nessie!

\- Déjame en paz!

\- Nessie, no es lo que crees!

\- Tú no sabes qué es lo que creo! - Parker, que corría a su lado, se lanzó sobre ella y la hizo caer al suelo. - Maldito traidor!

Parker se tumbó sobre su espalda hasta que Paul hubo llegado a su lado.

\- Gracias Parker.

\- Os odio a los dos. - Parker aulló y comenzó a lamer la cara de Renesmee, pidiéndole perdón. - Vale, lo retiro. - se puso en pie y miró a Paul. - ¿Hay alguna explicación creíble?

Paul suspiró y tomó ambas manos de su prometida.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero me has pillado. - besó el dorso de ambas manos y sonrió. - Bueno, ahí va... He conseguido a Rosa Calahan.

\- AAAHHH!

Renesmee gritó, dando brincos alrededor de Paul, que no podía dejar de reír. Rose Calahan era una cantante local que le encantaba a Renesmee. Había conseguido que actuara en su boda.

\- Dios, si Rose va a cantar en mi boda, quiero casarme ya.

\- Te tomo la palabra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Kisses.**

 **Pd Venga venga. A ver quien elige ese capitulo especial. Sera el próximo que publique.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

La boda ya tenía fecha. Sería el doce de octubre, día en que Paul y Nessie cumplían dos años de relación.

Faltaban ya solo dos días para el gran día y Renesmee estaba histérica. Paul había insistido y al final había convencido a Renesmee para que invitara a sus padres a la boda, aunque no sería Edward quien llevaría a Renesmee al altar, sino Alice, que ya había dado a luz a una hermosa niña llamada Jaqueline.

Renesmee no entendía porque Paul había querido invitar a sus padres a la boda, pero lo que no sabía ella era como se habían preocupado por su estado durante los meses que estubo en el hospital. Paul había visto que los Cullen realmente se preocupaban por su hija y que estaban muy arrepentidos por como habían actuado en el pasado, incluso Bella. Aunque era una persona que no solía mostrar sus sentimientos, la había visto llorar en alguna ocasión, cuando creía que nadie la miraba, y clamando al cielo que su hija se recuperara. Eso le tocó la fibra a Paul y por eso había querido que ambos acudieran al enlace.

La boda, a la que acudiría solo la familia más cercana y los mejores amigos, se oficiaria en una pequeña capilla de Nueva York.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando a la ciudad y se hospedarían en el hotel en el que trabajaba la hermana de Ángela, que les había conseguido una muy buena tarifa de grupo.

Toc, Toc.

Renesmee, que estaría en el hotel hasta la mañana de la boda, fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó helada al encontrarse cara a cara con él. Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Jacob lo vio venir y sujetó con fuerza la puerta.

\- Por favor, dame solo unos mintuos. - suplicó Jacob. - Unos minutos y me marcho de nuevo a casa. Lo juro.

Renesmee suspiró y entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Fue a cubrirse con una bata mientras Jacob cerraba la puerta tras él. No podía dejar de mirar a Renesmee moverse por la habitación. Si no fuera por sus ojos, nunca la hubiera reconocido. Estaba totalmente cambiada. Y no solo por su físico, sino también por su carácter.

\- Estás perdiendo el tiempo. - dijo Renesmee, apoyándose en la mesa. - ¿No querías hablar?

\- Si... si... - Jacob se acercó y se sentó en el sofá. - Primero de todo. Quiero pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que ocurrió hace catorce años. Es cierto que Victoria me besó y yo fui muy lento al reaccionar.

\- Muy bien. ¿Algo más? - Renesmee intentaba mostrar indiferencia, pero notaba que no lo conseguía. El tener a Jacob tan cerca seguía poniéndola muy nerviosa.

"¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo sigo sintiéndome así? Soy gilipollas, por no decir algo peor."

\- Me alegro mucho de que seas feliz.

\- Gracias. - dijo, calmándose un poco.

\- Aunque no sea conmigo. - murmuró Jacob, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

Jacob fue hacia la puerta pero Renesmee corrió tras él y le detuvo. Jacob se quedó quieto, esperanzado, pero vio que se había hecho falsas ilusiones cuando Renesmee le dio un tremendo bofetón.

\- No tienes vergüenza. - gruñó muy cerca de su cara.

\- Solo he sido sincero, Renesmee. - la sujetó por la muñeca para que no volviera a pegarle. - Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

\- Si eso fuera verdad, no estarías aquí. - Jacob no dijo nada, pero aflojó su agarre. - ¿A qué has venido?

\- Solo quería verte... Yo...

Jacob sujetó a Renesmee por las mejillas y la besó. Al principio ella estaba bastante reticente ante ese contacto, pero su cuerpo no atendía a razones y actuó por si solo. Llevó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Jacob y profundizó el beso.

Miles de recuerdos acudieron a su mente, pero solo uno de ellos la hizo reaccionar. El recuero de Victoria y Jacob besándose en el parque.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y, con todas sus fuerzas, mordió el labio de Jacob, que se apartó de ella de inmediato.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- ¿Qué haces tú? - exclamó, Renesmee, retrocediendo. - ¿Te recuerdo que voy a casarme? Y con tu primo! Oh, dios mío. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Soy de lo peor. - dijo, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- Tú no has hecho nada, he sido yo.

\- Pero yo no te he apartado. - Renesmee fue hacia la pequeña cocina de la habitación y se refrescó la cara. - ¿Como voy a poder mirar a Paul a la cara ahora? - gritó, mirando a Jacob.

\- Solo ha sido un beso.

\- Puede que para ti solo haya sido un beso, Jacob Black, pero para mi es una traición a su confianza y a su amor.

Jacob la miró sin decir nada. Ahora entendía porque, cuando le vio con Victoria, se marchó sin pedir explicaciones. Aquello la había herido profundamente y él no se había enterado de nada. Se sintió fatal por ello. Por haberla hecho sufrir y no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Debo decírselo? - se preguntó Renesmee a si misma, abriendo su bolso y sacando de él una chocolatina.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Comer. - dijo, ahora con la boca llena. - Cuando estoy mal, me da por comer.

\- No le digas nada a Paul. No merece la pena.

\- Pero me voy a casar con él!

\- Pues no lo hagas.

Renesmee se volvió de golpe y miró a Jacob, que al ver su fiera mirada, comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - gritó Renesmee.

\- Nada. No he dicho nada. - Jacob esquivó el cojín que le había lanzado Renesmee y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Jacob apoyó la espalda en la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Acababa de decirle al amor de su vida que no se casara. La verdad era que deseaba de todo corazón que no se casara con Paul y que le diera a él la oportunidad de hacerla feliz de nuevo.

Renesmee gritó de impotencia dentro de la habitación. Golpeó suavemente la puerta varias veces con la frente, sin saber que Jacob seguía fuera. Sin poderse contener, volvió hacia donde tenía el bolso y se comió dos chocolatinas más. Se odió al momento por intentar calmarse comiendo, pero no quería ni pensar en la alternativa que había usado en el pasado.

\- ¿Por qué? - gritó de nuevo. - ¿Por qué?

 _\- Por que te quiero._

Renesmee se paralizó en medio de la habitación al oír la voz de Jacob. Fue lentamente hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió. Apoyó su rostro en ella.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por que ahora?

 _\- No he podido olvidarte, Renesmee._

\- Yo tampoco. - reconoció en voz alta por primera vez en catorce años. - Pero me voy a casar con tu primo.

 _\- Y no voy a impedírtelo. - oyó a Renesmee sollozar y se le detuvo el corazón. - Realmente solo quiero que seas feliz._

\- Gracias, Jacob.

 _\- Adiós._

Renesmee oyó los pasos de Jacob alejarse y cayó sentada en el suelo, llorando. "¿Por qué me está pasando esto ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día de la boda había llegado y Renesmee seguía en la habitación, sentada frente al espejo del tocador. Tenía unas tremendas ojeras que Alice intentaba cubrir con maquillaje. Desde que Jacob había ido a verla, no había podido pegar ojo ni descansar lo más mínimo. Alice le había preguntado qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no se lo había contado. Era la primera vez que le ocultaba algo a Alice y no le gustaba nada esa sensación.

\- Dios! No hay quien cubra esto. - se quejó Alice, ahora tratando de cubrir dos granitos. - ¿Has comido chocolate?

\- No. - mintió.

\- Deben de ser los nervios.

\- Tal vez...

\- Es normal que estés nerviosa por la boda. - Alice guardó el maquillaje y miró a su amiga. - Dios... Estás tan guapa...

\- Gracias cielo.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti... - Alice se puso a llorar y la abrazó con fuerza. - Mierda, mi maquillaje. - Renesmee rió y secó con cuidado las lágrimas de Alice. - Bueno, tenemos que irnos. - Alice cogió su bolso y fue a abrir la puerta. - Ha llegado el gran momento.

Renesmee respiró hondo y suspiró. Siguió a Alice hasta su propio coche y se montó en el asiento trasero. Durante el viaje ninguna dijo nada. Alice no quería poner más nerviosa a su amiga y Renesmee no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, que seguía tan guapo como cuando era adolescente, pero con el pelo corto y mucho más musculado.

Una vez que llegaron a la capilla, Alice se bajó del coche, pero Renesmee no se movió. Cada vez estaba menos segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Alice intentó abrir la puerta, pero Renesmee había puesto los seguros. Oyó a varias personas hablarle desde el otro lado del cristal, pero no les escuchaba. En su mente solo había una persona. Una persona que había aparecido para tambolear su vida. Jacob le había hecho pensar en si lo que tenía era lo que quería, y estaba comenzando a dudarlo.

\- Nessie... - se volvió hacia Paul, que acababa de aparecer. - ¿Me abres el coche? - Renesmee quitó los seguros y Paul entró en el coche. Puso los seguros de nuevo. - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, cariño?

Renesmee no dijo nada, pero no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Paul, que la abrazó al instante.

\- Sht... Tranquila...

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Paul? - sollozó, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Tienes dudas. - Renesmee asintió. - Es normal.

\- Y mucho miedo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

\- De no estar haciendo lo correcto. - Paul la entendió al momento.

Hacía dos días, había ido al hotel a ver como estaba Renesmee, y había visto a Jacob allí, frente a la puerta de la habitación. Se había escondido y les había escuchado hablar. No le sorprendió lo que Renesmee le estaba diciendo. Sabía que en el pasado había estado muy enamorada de él.

\- ¿Quieres que terminemos o solo que anulemos la boda?

Renesmee miró a Paul, alucinada por lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te amo, Renesmee. - dijo, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre. - Te amo más que a mi vida, pero no puedo estar con una persona que comparte su corazón también con otro hombre. - secó las lágrimas de una confundida Renesmee y sonrió devilmente. - Sé que me amas, nunca lo he dudado, pero sé que también sigues amando a Jacob.

\- Lo siento tanto, Paul...

\- No es culpa tuya, sino suya, por meterse en medio.

\- Él no tiene la culpa de lo que siento. - acarició el rostro de Paul, cuyos ojos brillaban con tristeza.

\- Te propongo una cosa, a ver que te parece. - dijo Paul, besando las palmas de las manos de Renesmee. - Quedemos en seis meses, en nuestro lugar. - Renesmee iba a hablar, pero Paul le cubrió la boca con la mano. - Aprobechemos este tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas. Y en seis meses nos volvemos a ver. Vamos a comer y charlamos. Si debemos estar juntos, retomaremos nuestra relación donde la hemos dejado.

Renesmee abrazó de nuevo a Paul y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

\- Porque soy idiota. - rió. - Bueno, voy a dentro a hablar con la gente. Tu coge el coche y márchate.

\- Te quiero mucho Paul.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Se dieron un último beso y ambos bajaron del coche. Paul entró en la capilla, donde habían algunos de los invitados, y Renesmee se puso al volante. Puso el coche en marcha y se marchó, dejando alucinados a todos los que habían salido a la calle. Todos la llamaban, pidiéndole que volviera. Todos menos una persona, que estaba escondida tras unos setos. Renesmee no sabía casado y Jacob no podía dejar de sonreír al verla marchar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello!**

 **¿Como estamos? Espero que bien.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Al fin Jacob y Renesmee han hablado y, tal y como muchas queríais, no ha habido boda.**

 **Este capítulo no tenía que haberlo colgado ahora, primero tocaba el capítulo especial, pero no me han mandado todavía la idea, así que todavía no lo he podido escribir, así que cuelgo este capítulo hoy.**

 **Me encantaría mucho conocer vuestra opinión.**

 **Kisses.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Mientras se alejaba de la capilla, Renesmee de repente se acordó de alguien. Dio la vuelta en cuanto pudo y derrapó frente a los asistentes de la boda. Éstos la miraron sorprendidos y se acercaron al coche para pedirle explicaciones, pero les ignoró a todos y abrió como pudo la puerta del copiloto y silvó. Paul, que estaba en la puerta hablando con sus padres, sonrió. Soltó la correa con la que sujetaba a Parker y rió al ir corriendo hacia el coche y subirse a él. Renesmee miró a Paul, dándole las gracias, cerró la puerta y se marchó de nuevo, ésta vez con su mejor amigo sentado a su lado.

\- Perdona que me haya olvidado de ti, cariño. - dijo, acariciando la cabeza del animal, que se quedó hecho una pelota en el asiento del copiloto. - Ahora vamos a ir a casa. Cogeremos unas cosas y nos marcharemos.

Parker ladró.

\- Lo sé, tengo que llamar a mi jefe y dejar el trabajo.

Parker ladró de nuevo.

\- Si, ya lo sé, es una completa locura, pero es lo que necesito hacer en estos momentos.

Parker se incorporó y le lamió la cara.

\- Gracias por apoyar mi locura.

Renesmee condujo hacia su apartamento y recogió todo lo que pudo en sus dos grandes maletas. Hizo dos cajas con objetos personales y también las bajó al coche.

En el coche, Parker estaba durmiendo. Renesmee terminó de meter las cosas en el maletero del coche y miró hacia el edificio. Iba a echar mucho de menos todo aquello, pero en su corazón sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

\- ¿Piensas marcharte sin despedirte de mí?

Renesmee cerró los ojos y se volvió lentamente.

\- Iba a llamarte. - dijo, mientras que Alice se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- ¿Cuando ya estuvieras en la China?

\- Yo... No quería que intentaras detenerme.

\- Ya... Y... ¿Piensas marcharte así, con el vestido de novia puesto? - Renesmee se fijó entonces de que no se había cambiado de ropa.

\- Solo quiero alejarme de todo para poder pensar con claridad. - Alice asintió con la cabeza, claramente emocionada.

\- ¿Puedo al menos abrazarte?

\- Pobre de ti que no lo hagas, pequeñaja.

Ambas se pusieron a llorar y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Renesmee sacó un par de prendas de ropa de una de las maletas y, junto a Alice, entraron en el portal del edificio y se cambió de ropa. Alice se quedó con el vestido de novia y prometió guardárselo. Volvieron a abrazarse y Renesmee fue en busca del coche.

Renesmee fue a hablar con su jefe y tras éste no aceptar la dimisión de Renesmee, ambos acordaron en que se tomaría una excedencia de un año. Renesmee agradeció enormemente que su jefe no quisiera que se marchara del todo de la empresa.

Mientras salía de la ciudad, conduciendo sin ninguna prisa, puso el manos libres y llamó a los tíos de Alice, los mismos que la cobijaron y cuidaron cuando tenía quince años y que no habían podido acudir a la boda porque ya eran mayores. Tenían una pequeña casa en la que veraneaban y se la ofrecieron a Renesmee con la condición de que Renesmee y Parker fueran a visitarles.

.-.-.-.

Paul se despidió de todos los invitados a la boda y, cuando iba ya a buscar su coche, vio a un lado a su primo Jacob, que no había sido invitado a la boda, hablando con los Cullen. El matrimonio se marchó al hotel, dejando a solas a los chicos.

\- Estarás contento. - gruñó Paul cuando estuvo a solas con su primo.

\- No, no lo estoy. - mintió, aunque solo en parte. - Lo siento mucho por ti, pero me alegro por mi. - Se atrevió a decir, a riesgo de recibir un puñetazo por parte de Paul.

\- ¿Sabes que Renesmee come cuando está nerviosa?

\- ¿Te preocupa que engorde? - dijo Jacob, avanzando un paso.

\- Me preocupa que termine enfermando. - dijo Paul, también avanzando, quedando cara a cara con Jacob, que ahora le miraba confuso. - No lo sabes, verdad? - Jacob negó con la cabeza. - Renesmee es celíaca. Y me da miedo que, por no encontrar comida sin gluten, se ponga a comer cualquier porquería.

Jacob se quedó inmóvil, asimilando lo que su primo acababa de decirle.

\- Tú que vas a saber - ignoró a su primo y fue hacia su coche.

Jacob le vio marchar, aun inmóvil. Paul le había hecho darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la Renesmee adulta. Tal vez solo estaba enamorado de una ilusión y acababa de separar a una pareja feliz.

.-.-.-.

Tras tres días en la carretera y tras visitar a los tíos de Alice, que habían estado muy felices al verla, Renesmee al fin llegó a su destino.

Abrió la puerta del coche para que Parker saliera y ella hizo lo mismo. Cogió sus cosas y las llevó hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez que lo tuvo todo colcado en su sitio, se puso un bañador, cogió una toalla y se fue hacia el lago que había a unos cincuenta metros de la casa. Parker se lanzó al agua y ella rió. El animal disfrutaba del agua y ella disfrutó de la visión desde la orilla.

\- Esto ha sido una buena idea. - murmuró, echándose crema solar. Era increíble como, en pleno octubre, en aquella zona del país hacía tanto calor. - Es justo lo que necesito ahora mismo.

.-.-.-.

 **6 meses más tarde...**

Renesmee llegó a su apartamento, que Ángela había estado cuidando, y dejó las maletas al lado de la puerta.

Durante los últimos seis meses, se había dedicado a pasear, leer, bañarse en el lado y pensar. Pensar mucho. Se había dado cuenta de que, tal y como había dicho Paul, estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero también lo estaba de él. Pero también se había dado cuenta que, durante esos seis meses, había estado bien sin estar con ninguno de ellos.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido que seis meses atrás le había ido holgado, pero que en esos momentos le iba bastante justo. Había engorddo unos seis quilos, pero por primera vez en la vida, le daba igual. Decidió dejar el pelo mojado suelto y salió de la casa, dejando a Parker dormido en su butaca favorita.

Cuando se había mirado en el espejo de su piso, había sido consciente de que durante esos seis meses se había olvidado totalmente de su aspecto. Llevaba una raya de seis centímetros de su tono de pelo natural, ya que no se había teñido con el color negro que había llevado durante los últimos doce años. Decidió que más tarde iría a la peluquería para quitarse el color y volver a tener tono cobrizo natural. Fue entonces cuando, con la goma que llevaba en la muñeca, se hizo un moño mal hecho que le quedaba muy bien.

Fue caminando hacia Central Park, al lado del lago. Allí fue donde Paul le pidió salir en seio y formalizar su relación, hacía ya dos años y medio. Vio a un chico sentado junto a un enorme árbol y se acercó a él.

\- Buenas tardes, caballero.

Paul alzó la vista y sonrió ámpliamente. Se puse en pie y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a Renesmee.

\- Dios mío, que morena que estás. - la tomó de una mano e hizo que diera una vuelta sobre sus talones. - Estás guapísima.

\- He engord...

\- Estás guapísima. - repitió Paul, haciendo sonreír a Renesmee. - Se te ve muy bien. Muy relajada.

\- Lo estoy.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?

\- Lo estoy deseando.

Durante la comida, ambos hablaron sobre muchas cosas, menos del paréntesis en su relación. Aunque a Paul no le hizo falta preguntarle nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Renesmee tan tranquila, sonriente y contenta. Ello le dio una clara pista de lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando estaban tomando los cafés, el móvil de Paul, que estaba sobre la mesa, comenzó a sonar. Lo colgó con rapidez, aunque Renesmee alcanzó a ver el nombre de Natalie en la pantalla. Fingió no haberlo visto.

\- Paul... - cogió aire y le miró a los ojos. - Te quiero.

\- Yo también.

\- Pero...

\- Sabía que iba a haber un pero. - dijo, haciendo reír a Renesmee. - Ya has elegido, verdad?

\- Si.

\- ¿Lo sabe Jacob?

\- ¿Qué pinta Jacob en esto? - preguntó Renesmee, confundida, pero más confundido parecía estar Paul.

\- ¿No le has elegido a él?

\- No! - exclamó, demasiado alto. - No he elegido a Jacob, me he elegido a mí.

\- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que necesito estar conmigo misma. Y con Parker, claro. - Eso hizo sonreír a Paul. - No te sientas culpable por estar saliendo con otra chica.

Paul iba a hablar, pero Renesmee tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa y la acarició. Ambos se entendieron con la mirada. Se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Deseo que seas muy feliz. - dijo Renesmee, antes de besar su mejilla. - Te declaro, oficialmente, soltero.

Paul rió y volvió a abrazarla, feliz.

\- Espero que encuentres la felicidad que mereces.

\- Gracias. Anda, llama a Natalie. No vaya a enfadarse por haberle colgado.

Paul sonrió, fue a pagar la cuenta y, tras sonreír a Renesmee, se marchó. Renesmee hizo lo mismo tras unos segundos.

.-.-.-.

La vida de Renesmee cambió radicalmente a partir de ese día.

Con la ayuda de Alice, empaquetó todo lo que tenía en su piso y se marchó. Igual que hacía quince años, solo Alice sabía donde se marchaba. La diferencia era que esta vez Renesmee se marchaba feliz. Feliz por Paul, feliz por haber hecho lo correcto.

Sin prisa alguna, había elegido como vivir su vida, que comenzó en su lugar favorito, la casa del lago de los tíos de Alice. Desde allí, tiró de contactos y consiguió trabajo como abogada en un prestigioso bufete de Washington, donde se trasladaria a lo largo del siguiente més. El própio bufete, que eran socios con el bufete en el que había trabajado Renesmee en Nueva York, se encargó de buscarle un pequeño pero acojedor apartamento.

\- Por fin, Parker. - suspiró al colgar el teléfono tras hablar con su nuevo jefe. - Por fin vamos a empezar una nueva vida. Y esta vez, lo haremos juntos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Otro capítulo llegó.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Ahora si. El siguiente será el capítulo especial. Sorpresa sorpresa!**

 **Va, que si llegamos a 75 habrá otro capítulo especial, de quien vosotras queráis. Bueno, de quien sea el número 75.**

 **Kisses!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguirme!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

Renesmee salió de la oficina y sonrió. Hacía apenas un par de horas que había ganado un juicio y estaba muy satisfecha y contenta.

Hacía ya cerca de tres semanas que vivía en Washington y se sentía como si llevara allí toda la vida.

\- Nos vemos el lunes, Renesmee.

\- Adiós, Quil. Que pases un gran fin de semana. - dijo, mirando a su compañero.

\- Gracias, igualmente.

Renesmee fue dando un paseo hacia su apartamento, donde Parker la recibió con mucha alegría. Lanzó el maletín sobre el sofá, cogió la correa de Parker y, sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropsa, salieron a pasear por la ciudad que los había acogido con tanto cariño. Fueron casi corriendo hacia un pequeño parque adaptado para perros al que iban todas las tardes y se juntaban con cuatro personas más, que también acudían allí todas las tardes con sus hijos peludos.

\- Hola, hola! - exclamó Renemesmee al llegar a su lado. - Menudo recibimiento! Ya sé que soy importante para vosotros, pero no esperaba este recibimiento.

Todos rieron al escucharla. Desde el primer día en que llegó al parque, se ganó la simpatía de todos con su buen humor.

\- Vamos, Parker. Ve a jugar con tus amigos. - besó el hocico del animal y soltó la correa para que corriera hacia el resto de perros. - ¿Que tal se presenta el fin de semana, chicos?

Tras una tarde de agradable charla y de juegos para Parker, ambos se marcharon hacia casa, cansados pero felices.

Así pasaban los días en la vida de Renesmee. En cuanto se levantaba, iba a pasear con Parker. Antes de ir a trabajar, desayunaba con alguno de sus compañeros y juntos iban hacia la oficina, donde trabajaba duramente y comía. Por la tarde iba con Parker al parque, donde mínimo estaba un par de horas, y algunas noches salía a tomar una copa con los amigos que había hecho en el parque. Uno de ellos, James, un chico de su edad muy atractivo, se acercaba mucho a ella. Con el tiempo, James y Renesmee se conviriteron en amigos de cama, aunque alguna que otra noche, cuando tenía sexo con él, no podía evitar que en su mente apareciese la imagen de Jacob, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa. "¿Por qué diablos tengo que pensar tanto en él?"

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Parker? - Renesmee se agachó a su lado y le acarició la cabeza. Parker no se movió. - De hoy no pasa que vayamos al médico y no admito ni una sola queja.

Renesmee llamó al trabajo y avisó de que ese día no podía ir a trabajar.

Con esfuerzo, Renesmee cogió a Parker en brazos y, como pudo, lo metió en el coche. Condujo a toda velocidad hacia el veterinario, saltándose los semáforos en rojo e incluso un stop.

Como salido de la nada, un coche patrulla comenzó a seguirla. Renesmee miró por el retrovisor y maldijo, pero en ningún momento aminoró la marcha. En ese momento lo único que importaba era llegar cuanto antes al veterinario.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta del veterinario, aparcó de cualquier manera y volvió a coger a Parker en brazos. El coche patrulla se detuvo y dos agentes se apearon del coche. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, pero Renesmee le ignoró y continuó caminando.

\- Señorita!

\- Déjala. - dijo su compañero, mirando a la pobre muchacha, que a duras penas podía caminar al cargar con el animal, que mínimo devía de pesar treinta quilos. - Aparca bien el coche de la chica y el nuestro.

\- Pero sargento Black...

\- Voy a ayudarla. - dijo, ignorando a su compañero. Se alejó de él y corrió hacia la chica. - Espera, Renesmee. Yo lo llevo.

Renesmee, que apenas podía contener las lágrimas, se volvió y miró a Jacob, que ya tenía a Parker en sus brazos. Le miró sorprendida, pero en cuanto miró a Parker, se olvidó del chico y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Tras tres horas sentada en la sala de espera, el veterinario al fin salió a la sala.

\- ¿Como está Parker?

\- Tenía un pequeño tumor en el cuello, pero le hemos operado de urgencia, pero ya se lo hemos quitado.

\- ¿Pero como está Parker?

\- Ahora está bien, pero debo reconocer que le ha ido por los pelos. Ha hecho muy bien en traerle.

Renesmee suspiró aliviada y se dejó abrazar por Jacob, que no se había apartado de su lado en ningún momento.

.-.-.-.

Parker tuvo que quedarse en el hospital un par de días más, tiempo que Renesmee empleó para ir a pagar las multas de tráfico, la factura del hospital y no apartarse de su mejor amigo. Cuando al fin Parker pudo volver a casa, Jacob les esperó en la puerta del veterinario con un regalo en la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Renesmee, sorprendida, al verle allí.

\- He traído un regalo.

\- No debiste.

\- Claro que si. - Jacob abrió la caja y sacó una bufanda. Se agachó frente a Parker y se la puso. - Hace mucho frío y debe llevar protegida la herida. Esta lámpara no le protege mucho.

Renesmee sonrió por primera vez en tres días.

\- ¿Te gusta, Parker? - Parker lamió la cara de Jacob por toda la cara, contento.

\- Creo que eso ha sido un si. - dijo Jacob, levántandose y mirando a Renesmee. - No sabía que vivías aquí.

\- Solo lo sabe Alice.

\- Me lo imaginaba. - dijo, sonriendo.

\- No sabía que fueras poli. - dijo, mirando el uniforme de Jacob.

\- Si, estudié medicina y depués derecho y decidí que me gustaría evitar los crímenes que los abogados tienen que defender.

\- Yo soy abogada.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo.

\- Vaya... Ejem... Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Parker tiene que descansar.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos quedar algún día para charlar?

\- Amm... - Renesme dudó, pero no podía negar que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. - Bueno... Ahora no quiero dejar solo a Parker en casa. Tengo que cuidarlo.

\- No hay problema. Llámame cuando Parker se encuentre mejor. - dijo, dándole una tarjeta con su número. - Podríamos salir los tres a merendar.

Renesmee sonrió al tiempo que cogía la tarjeta de la mano de Jacob.

Jacob sonrió al ver marchar a Renesmee, que no dejaba de hablar con Parker. Había echado mucho de menos a Renesmee, tanto a la antigua como a la que había conocido ocho meses atrás.

\- Sargento, hemos recibido un aviso.. - dijo el agente Uley, apareciendo a su lado.

\- Muy bien. Vamos.

.-.-.-.

Renesmee pasó el resto de la semana en casa con Parker. Cuando vio que éste estaba del todo recuperado, volvió al trabajo. Ella no lo sabía, pero Jacob había estado todas las tardes frente a su edificio, por si la veía salir. Pero no fue hasta esa mañana cuando la chica salió al fin del apartamento. En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _Lo he hablado con Parker y me ha dicho que le apetecería ir esta tarde al parque. - dijo Renesmee, mientras desayunaba en su despacho. - Yo podría acompañaros, si os apetece._

Jacob rió.

\- Me encantaría que nos acompañaras. - miró a su compañero y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pusiera el coche en marcha. - Tenía planeado que fuera una tarde de chicos, pero creo que no habrá problema.

 _\- Sois muy amables. - Jacob rió de nuevo al escuchar las ocurrencias de Renesmee._

\- ¿Parker se encuentra mejor? - preguntó, poniéndose serio.

 _\- Si... Menudo susto me dio... Gracias por haber estado conmigo durante la operación._

\- No fue nada.

 _\- Para mí fue mucho. Gracias Jacob._

\- De nada. Emmm... ¿Os recojo esta tarde en vuestra casa a las seis?

 _\- No sabes donde vivo._

\- Soy policía. - dijo, sonriendo. - Hasta las seis.

 _\- Hasta las seis._

Jacob colgó el teléfono y miró a Sam, que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- Qué?

\- Menuda cara se te ha quedado, sargento.

Jacob golpeó a Sam en el hombro y éste se puso a reír al momento.

No podía disimular la alegría que sentía al haber quedado con Renesmee. Llevaba años ansiando la llegada de ese momento, y cuando al fin había llegado, estaba híper nervioso.

.-.-.-.

\- Parker, Jacob no tardará en llegar y no sé que ropa ponerme.

Parker fue hacia el vestidor, donde estaba Renesmee, y tiró de la pata de un pantalón de chandal. Renesmee le miró y alzó una ceja. Parker soltó el pantalón y fue hacia un vestido deportivo de color negro. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y Parker se dirigió esta vez hacia donde estaban los zapatos. Golpeó con el hocico un par de deportivas rosas y negras. Renesmee sonrió.

Se estaba abrochando las deportivas cuando el timbre de su casa comenzó a sonar. Renesmee y Parker se miraron y fueron corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- Hola, Jacob. - dijo, mirando al chico, que estaba guapísimo vestido con vaqueros negros y un polo blanco, que resaltaba el tono oscuro de su piel. - Que puntual.

"Puntual no. Estaba ansioso por verte." - pensó Jacob.

\- ¿Estáis listos? - Renesmee asintió y cogió su bolso de la boca de Parker, que se lo había acercado. - ¿Vamos, Parker? - el perro ladró y Renesmee sonrió. - Vamos entonces.

Durante el camino al parque, Jacob y Renesmee no dejaron de hablar de como era su vida en Washington. Al parecer, Jacob llevaba viviendo allí un par de años.

Al llegar al parque, Renesmee saludó a sus amigos, soltó a Parker y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas de picnic junto a Jacob, que comenzó a sacar cosas de la mochila.

\- ¿De donde...? No me había ni fijado en la mochila. - dijo Renesmee, sorprendida.

\- ¿No habíamos quedado para merendar? - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - Ese tío no deja de mirarnos. - añadió, bajando la voz para que no les oyera.

\- ¿Quien? - preguntó Renesmee, mirando toda la comida que Jacob estaba poniendo sobre la mesa. Le sorprendió agradablemente ver que las cosas eran sin gluten.

\- El que nos mira con cara de mala leche. - Renesmee miró y vio que James no dejaba de mirarles. - Creo que le gustas.

\- Si... Ejem... Somos amigos. - se limitó a decir Renesmee, apartando la vista. - Olvídate de él.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano que Renesmee tenía sobre la mesa. Merendaron mientras hablaban y hablaban. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Incluso, sin querer, comenzaron a hablar del pasado. Eran los momentos más dolorosos de la vida de Renesmee, pero sentía que Jacob merecía conocer la verdad. Merecía saber como se había sentido y saber como se había sentido él.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Parker, cansado de correr y jugar, saltó la valla de la zona de juegos con maestría y se acercó a ellos. Apoyó las patas delanteras en la pierna de Renesmee y la cabeza sobre ellas.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, amor mío? - dijo Renesmee, acariciando la cabeza del animal. - Te he guardado un sandwich.

\- Lamento todo lo que has sufrido. - dijo Jacob, sentándose al lado de Renesmee, limpiando sus lágrimas con los labios. - Lo siento mucho...

Los labios de Jacob se posaron lentamente sobre los de Renesmee y ésta le correspondió al instante. Tras varios dulces y suaves besos, separaron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos. Jacob sonrió y Renesmee se lanzó a sus brazos, también sonriendo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando.**

 **Aquí hemos visto como las cosas han cambiado que Renesmee, al fin, le ha dado una oportunidad a Jacob.**

 **Kisses!**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 15.**

La vida de Renesmee continuó como siempre. Paseo con Parker, desayuno con compañeros, mucho trabajo, paseo por el parque... la diferencia era que ya no solo iban Parker y ella, ahora cada tarde Jacob les acompañaba. Fue muy bien recibido por el grupo del parque, salvo por James. La primeras semanas se lo dejó pasar, más que nada por que Jacob se lo había pedido, pero ya se estaba cansando de sus miradas y comentarios malintencionados y salidos de tono hacia Jacob, con el que llevaba saliendo ya un par de meses. Cada día se alegraba más de haberle dado la oportunidad de hablar. Al fin ahora era completamente feliz junto al amor de su vida.

\- James, ¿podemos hablar? - dijo Renesmee, cuando Jacob fue a atar a Parker.

\- Claro, Renesmee. - dijo, sonriendo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Para ya. - dijo, poniéndose seria.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- ¿Es que te has creído que soy gilipollas? - dijo, entredientes, conteniéndose para no ponerse a gritar. - Deja ya de decir esas cosas a Jacob.

\- ¿Qué cosas? - preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

\- Que hayamos follado alguna vez no te da derecho a decirlo, y mucho menos a mi novio, que por cierto, ya lo sabe, porque se lo conté yo, así que para de una puta vez. Pasó hace más de dos meses. Olvídame ya, joder. Nunca más volverá a pasar.

James se quedó sin habla, momento que Renesmee aprobechó para dar media vuelta y marcharse. Cogió la correa que Jacob le entregaba, tomó su mano y se marcharon. Jacob quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero al ver su mirada se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Jacob al fin, al llegar al apartamento de Renesmee.

\- ¿A mí? Nada.

\- No sabes mentir.

\- He hablado con James. - dijo, mirando a Jacob, que estaba al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ya me tenía harta. - se dejó caer en el sofá y Parker se sentó a su lado. - No tiene ningún derecho a decir las cosas que dice. Ni delante de ti ni delante de nadie.

Jacob suspiró y se agachó frente a ella, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas.

\- Gracias por dar la cara por mí, pero no era necesário. - Renesmee le miró, sorprendida. Había esperado que Jacob le echara la bronca, pero no fue así. - Parker, ¿crees que podría quedarme esta noche a dormir? - dijo, mirando al perro, que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. - Mamá no se encuentra bien. - Parker ladró y miró a Renesmee.

\- Si Parker está de acuerdo, ¿como voy a llevarle la contraria?

Jacob sonrió y abrazó a Renesmee, que le devolvió el abrazo al momento.

Esa noche fue la segunda que Jacob y Renesmee hicieron el amor. Fue tan intensa y dulce como la primera, quince años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos críos.

Parker, que siempre dormía con Renesmee, parecía saber que esa noche debía dejarla sola en el dormitorio y durmió en el sofá.

\- Parker es muy listo. - dijo Jacob, acariciando la tripa de Renesmee.

\- A veces pienso que es más listo que yo. Le quiero tanto...

\- Y yo te quiero a ti.

Renesmee miró a Jacob y sonrió. Hacía muchos años que no oía esas palabras de la boca de Jacob y cuanto había ansiado oírlas de nuevo.

\- Lo siento mucho Jacob... - comenzó a decir, poniéndose seria. - Pero ya le ofrecí mi amor a Parker.

Jacob sonrió, más tranquilo. Le había asustado. Comenzó a hacer cosquillas a Renesmee, que estalló en carcajadas.

\- Yo también te quiero, Jacob.

.-.-.-.

\- ¿Tienes que marcharte? - dijo Renesmee, poniéndose mimosa, abrazando a Jacob por la cintura.

\- Si... No me apetece nada, pero el deber me llama... - dijo Jacob, acabando de ponerse el úniforme. - Ya me gustaría quedarme contigo en la cama todo el día.

\- Pues como no te vayas ya, te rapto.

Jacob besó con pasión a Renesmee, besó el hocico de Parker y salió del apartamento con una ámplia sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto salió al rellano.

\- A ver si así aprendes, cabrón.

James, que se había pasado la noche en el rellano, apuñaló a Jacob en el costado en cuanto este salió del apartamento de Renesmee.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué? - logró decir Jacob, casi sin voz, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- Porque Renesmee es mía.

Jacob sacó el cuchillo del vientre de Jacob y se marchó de allí corriendo, no sin antes dedicarle una malévola sonrisa a un agónico Jacob, que estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre.

Parker comenzó a arañar la puerta, lo cual estrañó a Renesmee, ya que el animal nunca antes se había comportado así. Se levantó con pereza de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa, peque? - pregunté, al tiempo que se quitaba las legañas. - ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? - Renesmee miró por la mirilla de la puert, pero no vio a nadie. - No vuelvas a rascar la puerta o tendré que enfadarme contigo.

Renesmee volvió al dormitorio y se vistió con un chandal viejo que solía utilizar para estar por casa. Parker ladró y comenzó a arañar la puerta de nuevo. Renesmee suspiró y fue de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde se encontró a un nervioso Parker.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué coño te pasa? - Parker ladró de nuevo y Renesmee volvió a mirar por la mirilla. Continuó sin ver a nadie.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta. Miró a Parker, pero éste estaba inmóvil a su lado. Renesmee abrió la puerta de golpe. Se quedó helada al ver un enorme cuerpo enroscado ante su puerta, inmóvil, rodeado de sangre.

\- Dios mío, Jacob! - exclamó, agachándose a su lado. - Parker, trae mi móvil. - dijo, buscando la herida de Jacob.

Parker apareció a su lado con el teléfono en la boca y, al tiempo que lo cogía y llamaba a la ambulancia, presionaba la herida con su otra mano.

La policía y la ambulancia aparecieron enseguida y se hicieron cargo del malherido Jacob. Renesmee intentó meterse en la ambulancia, pero no la dejaron. Un policía tuvo que retenerla cuando ésta echó a correr detrás de la ambulancia.

\- Tengo que ir con él. - se limitaba a deci una vez que el agente la llevó de nuevo hacia su apartamento. - Tengo que ir con él.

\- Tranquila. El sargento Black está en buenas manos. - el agente Uley fue a la cocina, mojó un trapo y fue a limpiarle las manos, que aun tenía cubiertas con la sangre de Jacob. - Se va a poner bien.

\- Parker me avisço. - sollozó. - Rascaba la puerta para decirme que la abriera, pero no le hice caso. - Buscó a Parker con la mirada, se levantó del sofá y fue a abrazarle. Seguía sentado delante de la puerta. - Perdóname por favor. - sollozó de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del animal.

Sam la miró y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Jacob le había hablado de aquella chica y al ver como lloraba por su mejor amigo le tocó el corazón.

\- Si quieres, podría intentar colar en el hospital. - dijo Sam, recibiendo las miradas de Parker y Renesmee. - Pero luego tienes que venir conmigo a comisaria para testificar.

\- ¿De verdad que podemos ir?

\- Bueno... creo que será complicado que le dejen pasar. - dijo, mirando al animal, que parecía muy contento ante la idea de ver a Jacob.

\- Pero Parker también necesita ver que Jacob está bien.

Sam suspiró, viendo que iba a meterse en problemas, pero no se lo pensó dos veces y asintió. Parker ladró y Renesmee dio un grito de alegría.

.-.-.-.

Al llegar al hospital, Sam miró que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos. Ante la puerta de la habitación de Jacob había un agente haciendo guardia. Sam se acercó y le tomó el relevo. Cuando se marchó el agente, Sam silvó y Renesmee y Parker corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación, cuya puerta abrió Sam.

\- Hola Jacob. - dijo Renesmee al entrar. Soltó a Parker y se acercó a la cama, donde yacía Jacob con los ojos cerrados. - Tienes buena cara. Bueno, vale, es mentira, pero al menos estás vivo.

Parker se subió a la cama y se tumbó a los pies de Jacob. Renesmee sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jacob, donde continuó hablándole. Le contaba cosas que había vivido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados y como, a pesar d sus muchos esfuerzos, nunca había podido olvidarle. Aunque con Paul había logrado ser muy feliz.

\- Sstt... - chistó Sam, abriendo la puerta. - Deberíamos irnos ya. - susurró. - ¿Pero qué hace el perro encima de la cama?

\- Le está protegiendo. Y se llama Parker.

\- Pues que Parker se baje de la cama. Tenemos que irnos ya. - dijo, cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

\- Espero que te recuperes pronto. - Renesmee besó la frente de Jacob y se puso en pie. - Vámonos Parker.

Pero Parker no se movió de la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en un pie d Jacob y miró a Renesmee sin ninguna intención de moverse. Tras diez minutos intentando moverle, Renesmee se rindió y salió en busca de Sam para que le ayudara, pero no hubo manera.

\- Deberíamos dejar que se quede. - dijo al fin la chica. Sam la miró como si estuviera loca. - Cuando yo estuve en coma en el hospital, Parker fue la clave para que despertara.

Sam no acabó de creerla, pero al no poder mover al animal, tuvieron que ir al médico para hablar con él. Al principio también se negó, pero tampoco consiguió que Parker se moviera.

\- Me quedaré con ellos. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose en una silla que colocó al lado de la cama. - Unidos seguro que Jacob sale de ésta.

Médico y policía se miraron, pero al ver la determinación de Renesmee, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se marcharon de la habitación. Renesmee intentó no dormirse, pero estaba demasiado cansada y terminó por quedarse dormida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello.**

 **Nuevo capítulo.**

 **¿Qué os está pareciendo?**

 **Intentaré escribir lo antes posible el capítulo especial. me estoy retrasando mucho, lo sé, pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada.**

 **Kisses.**


	17. Capítulo 16 Especial Jacob

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV JACOB.**

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera hoy mismo.

Hace quince años ocurrió algo en mi vida que me destrozó por dentro.

Comenzaré por el principio. Renesmee, la chica de la que estaba enamorado, había intentado suicidarse. En el colegio la martirizaban y en su casa no lo pasaba mucho mejor, debido a su peso. En ese momento, cuando la vi en el hospital y se puso a llorar al verme, me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo por ella. Le propuse que nos fugáramos juntos y ella accedió. Ello me llenó de felicidad. Sabía que era lo que Renesmee necesitaba y estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar mi vida por ella.

El día que debíamos marcharnos...

\- Jacob, ¿podemos hablar?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Victoria. Estaba a punto de montarme en mi coche para ir al encuentro de mi amada.

\- Tengo un poco de prisa. - dije sin mirarla directamente. No quería mirar a la cara a una de las personas que probocaron el intento de suicidio de mi chica.

\- Es muy importante.

\- Habla, entonces.

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Sus palabras hicieron que me diera la vuelta de nuevo. Ante mí tenía a una Victoria distinta a la que había conocido. No tenía su pose altiva ni su mirada retadora. Seguramente fue por ello por lo que acepté ir al parque para hablar con ella. Dejamos nuestos coches en la acera de enfrente del parque y nos sentamos bajo uno de los árboles, el lugar donde había quedado con Renesmee. Hablaría con Victoria y esperaría a que llegara mi chica.

\- Dime, Victoria. - dije cuando nos hubimos sentado en el suelo.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dijo, comenzando a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Me quedé helado al escuchar esas palabras. Nunca me hubiera esperado que Victoria se disculpara. Lo de verla llorar me sorprendió menos que sus disculpas. La escuché durante varios minutos. Entre lágrimas, me decía que sentía mucho lo que le había hecho a Renesmee y que no pensaba que por su culpa Renesmee hubiera intentado suicidarse. Al parecer, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho. Me pidió, por favor, varias veces, que la acompañara a casa de Renesmee para poder disculparse, ya que no se atrevía a ir sola. Acepté. Creí todo lo que me había dicho y si con ello lograba que Renesmee estubiera mejor, lo haría.

Victoria me abrazó cuando le dije que le ayudaría y le devolví el abrazo. Se notaba que lo necesitaba. Aunque me quedé de piedra cuando se deshizo de mi abrazo y me besó. No podía ni moverme, hasta que en mi mente apareció el sonriente rostro de Renesmee y logré reunir las fuerzas para separarme de Victoria.

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - grité, poniéndome en pie, limpiándome la boca con el puño. No quería seguir sintiendo el sabor de Victoria.

Victoria no dijo nada, pero se puso en pie. Me aparté de ella, con miedo de que volviera a besarme. Renesmee estaría a punto de llegar y no quería que me viera en los brazos de otra.

\- Vete, por favor.

Victoria hizo el intento de hablar, pero no lo hizo. Estaba claro que había visto que había metido la pata al besarme y, tras mirarme de nuevo con los ojos repletos de lágrimas, se marchó.

Cuando la vi montar en su coche y alejarse, volví a sentarme bajo el árbol a esperar. Renesmee me recogería con su coche, llevaría mis maletas, que tenía en el mío, y nos marcharíamos juntos para siempre. No teníamos ni idea de donde ir, tampoco teníamos mucho dinero, pero debíamos irnos. Renesmee debía alejarse de aquello que tanto daño le había causado y yo pensaba estar con ella para siempre. Había dejado una nota encima de mi cama para mis padres. Les contaba lo que había sucedido y que me pondría en contacto con ellos en cuanto pudiera. Esperaba que lo entendieran. Les había hablado mucho de Renesmee... Si... Seguro que ellos me entendían, aunque no les gustara nada que su hijo de dieciseis años se fugara con su novia, también adolescente, sin tener ningún lugar al que ir.

Una hora... Dos... Incluso cinco horas estube esperando, pero Renesmee no apareció. No entendía nada. Mis padres no dejaban de llamarme al móvil y, tras esperar tantas horas, decidí responder.

Me dijeron de todo. Por lo que me había dicho mi madre, ya había encontrado mi nota de despedida. Le prometí que volvería a casa, pero antes debía ir a otro lugar.

Fuí a toda prisa hacia casa de Alice, la mejor amiga de mi Renesmee. Aparqué de mala manera frente a su casa y fui hacia la puerta. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta de la casa se abrió antes de que pudiera llamar al timbre. Era Alice, que me esperaba con los brazos cruzados. Cuando estuve frente a ella y sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, me dio un tremendo puñetazo en toda la cara. Cerró la puerta de nuevo antes de poder preguntarle a qué venía eso.

Día tras día pude ver que Renesmee no aparecía por el instituto. Quise acercarme de nuevo a Alice para pedirle una explicación, pero me miraba con tanta ira que no me atrevía. A parte de que me esquivaba siempre que podía.

Un día, cansado de no saber lo que pasaba con Renesmee, fui a su casa. El señor Cullen, el padre de Renesmee, me hizo pasar a su casa y me dijo que Renesmee les había dejado una nota diciendo que se marchaba del pueblo conmigo .Se sorprendieron mucho al verme allí. Al parecer, Renesmee se había marchado sola y nadie sabía donde podía estar.

Intenté muchas veces hablar con Alice, pero terminó el curso y se marchó de la ciudad de vacaciones. Segun sus padres, se había marchado todo el verano a casa de sus tíos, un matrimonio mayor que la acogía todos los veranos.

Ahí fue cuando mi vida se fue a la mierda. Renesmee se había ido y, con ella, mi corazón.

Mi vida no fue mucho mejor a partir de entonces. Durante mi último año de instituto, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, debido a las intensas lluvias que azotaron Forks ese año, dejándome a cargo de mi hermano pequeño Seth. Casi nos separan y nos llevan a una casa de acogida, pero menos mal que cumplía la mayoría de edad en un par de meses y, sorprendentemente, los Cullen nos ayudaron a permaneces juntos y en nuestra casa, cuya hipoteca terminaron de pagar ellos.

Habían sido unos cabrones con su hija, pero con Seth y conmigo se estaban portando como unos buenos padres. Gracias a ellos pude seguir adelante, aunque Renesmee no estubiera con nosotros.

Tras el instituto, fui a la universidad, donde estudié medicina. Vivía en el campus junto a mi mejor amigo Jasper. Con los años, Jasper y Alice comenzaron a salir juntos. Intenté aprobechar la ocasión para poder hablar con Alice sobre Renesmee, pero no había manera y no quería terminar de nuevo con su puño en mi cara.

No lograba entender lo que había ocurrido. Llevaba muchos años pensando en ello y cada vez lo entendía menos.

Tras doctorarme en medicina general y ponerme a trabajar en la reserva en la que me había criado, me di cuenta de que faltaba algo en mi vida. Me di cuenta cuando una chica llegó a la consulta toda llena de cortes y moretones debido al robo de un móvil. Lo denunciamos, pero la policía no hizo nada. Como la medicina no terminaba de llenarme, decidí estudiar derecho. Así también mantendría la mente ocupada y no pensaría más en Renesmee, a la que llevaba sin ver nueve años pero a la que amaba como el primer día que la había visto.

En la facultad de derecho comencé a salir con una chica, amiga de la infancia, que daba clases de literatura en la universidad. Leah... Llegué a quererla mucho, incluso me mudé con ella a Washington cuando comenzó a trabajar en la universidad de allí, pero no salió bien. Yo estaba preparado para tener una familia, pero a ella le gustaba mucho la fiesta. No quería responsabilidades y yo ya no podía seguir saliendo con alguien que prefería salir a emborracharse con las amigas a estar conmigo.

No me marché de Washington, me gustaba la vida allí y había encontrado un trabajo que al fin me llenaba del todo. Tras estudiar derecho, estudié para ser policía. Era el mejor trabajo del mundo. Podía evitar los crímenes y no esperar a estar en el juzgado para poder hacer algo.

Ese verano, tras la ruptura con Leah, decidí volver a la reserva. Necesitaba desconectar de todo y como sabía que mi hermano también iba a estar allí, pensé que serían unas buenas vacaciones. Llevaba unos meses sin verle y, para que negarlo, echaba de menos a mi hermanito.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió todo. Decidí salir a dar un paseo por la reserva y me encontré con mi primo Paul, al que hacía un par de años que no veía.

\- Hola, Jacob. - dijo, asombrado al verme. - ¿Como tú por aquí?

\- Mira, he decidido venir a ver a la familia. - dije, abrazándolo. Él siempre había sido mi primo favorito. - ¿Como te va todo?

\- Genial.

\- ¿Has venido solo?

\- He venido con mi chica. De hecho, la estoy buscando ahora. - dijo, comenzando a andar de nuevo. Yo hice lo própio a su lado.

Acompañé a Paul hacia la playa, donde encontramos a la chica. Estaba tirada por la arena, haciendo la croqueta junto a un perro. No pude evitar ponerme a reír. Miré a Paul, que estaba mirando a la chica como un bobo. Me dijo que iba a pedirle que se casara con él. La verdad es que me pareció un momento extraño, ahí, en la playa, con la chica rebozada en arena, pero se veía tan seguro... Y la chica le dijo que si. Me sentí muy feliz al ver reír a mi primo y a su ya prometida.

Decidí volver a casa y dejar a la parejita a solas.

Estaba yo tan tranquilo en casa, tumbado en el sofá, cuando mi hermano apareció corriendo. Me quedé helado cuando me dijo que había oído a la prometida de Paul hablar con una tal Alice. Y que hablaban de un tal Jacob.

Años atrás, habían corridos rumores por el pueblo de que Renesmee se había suicidado. Nunca creí en ello, aunque con el pasos de los años, inconscientemente, terminé por creerlo, pero cuando Seth me contó la teoría de que la novia de Paul era mi Renesmee, algo en mi interior cobró vida de nuevo, mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente. Renesmee estaba viva y yo tenía que hablar con ella. Iría a casa de mis tíos a verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella y saber porque me abandonó.

Pero cuando aparecí en casa de mis tíos, Paul y Renesmee ya no estaban allí. Se habían marchado a Seattle. Así que cogí mi coche y fui hacia allí. Fui a visitar a Jasper, que era el jefe de policía de allí y al que hacía años que no veía. Estuvimos juntos un par de horas, con los niños reboloteando a nuestro alreddor. Se sorprendió al ver que me había hecho policía como él y cuando le conté que lo había dejado con Leah, me ofreció un trabajo. Le dije que lo pensaría. La vida en Washington me gustaba demasiado.

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando paseando por la ciudad, recordando viejos tiempos, me topé con una chica que iba tan despistada como yo. La pobre cayó al suelo debido al impacto y la ayudé a ponerse en pie. Cuando estuvo frente a mí y la miré a los ojos, creí que iba a desmayarme. Ante mi tenía los ojos más preciosos del mundo. Nunca había podido olvidar esa mirada chocolateada. Al fin la había encontrado y no pensaba rendirme hasta saber la verdad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Aquí habéis podido ver un poquito como ha sido la vida de Jacob.**

 **Lo he terminado aquí porque ya sabeis lo que ocurre a partir de este momento.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y que vayais pensando que capítulo especial queréis para el revew 75.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, lamento haber tardado tanto.**

 **Kisses.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 17.**

Tras dos días sin apenas salir del hospital, solo para ir a trabajar, Sam convenció a Renesmee de que se marchara a su casa para ducharse y comer algo que no fuera uno de los resecos sandwiches de la máquina del hospital. Al principio, Renesmee se negó, pero se dio cuenta de que Sam tenía razón. Miró a Parker, pero este ni se movió. Seguía tumbado a los pies de la cama de Jacob. Renesmee suspiró, besó levemente los labios de Jacob, acarició la cabeza de Parker y se marchó corriendo el hospital.

Al llegar a casa, cocino un poco de pasta, comió deprisa y fue directa a la ducha. Se vistió con un sencillo vestido de hilo negro y unas bailarinas, del mismo color. Se dejó el pelo suelto para que se le secara y fue a por su coche.

Cuando llegó al hospital, recorrió los pasillos corriendo, llamando la atención de todos los que encontraba, hasta llegar a la habitación en la que estaba su Jacob. Una vez que llegó frente a la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Dentro de la habitación oyó unas risas y los ladridos de Parker.

\- ¿Me he perdido algún chiste? - preguntó Renesmee, al tiempo que abría la puerta. - ¿Te parece bonito? - exclamó, mirando a Jacob, que estaba sentado en la cama, recibiendo los lametones de Parker, al que estaba abrazado, mientras hablaba con Sam. Los tres la miraron. - Solo se te ocurre despertarte justo cuando me he ido.

Jacob sonrió e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero Parker se lo impidió.

\- Así me gusta, Parker. - dijo Renesmee, acercándose a la cama. - Parece que eres el único sensato que hay en ésta habitación.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte. - dijo Jacob. - Estás tan guapa...

Renesmee no respondió, pero fue a sentarse al lado de Jacob y le besó, al tiempo que se ponía a llorar de alegría al ver que Jacob estaba bien. Entonces entendió lo mal que devió de haberlo pasado Jacob cuando ella intentó suicidarse y él estubo a su lado en el hospital. Y cuando le atropelló el coche en Seattle...

\- Gracias a Dios que estás bien. - sollozó, abrazándole aun con más fuerza.

\- Nadie podrá lograr que me aleje de ti.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo, Jacob? - logró decir. Alzó la vista y miró a Jacob a los ojos.

\- No le vi la cara. - mintió, y Renesmee se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada. - Lo hemos estado hablando y creemos que era un ladrón. - dijo, señalando a Sam con un gesto de la cabeza.

\- Ya le estamos buscando. - añadió Sam, uniéndose a la mentira de su amigo, que minutos antes le había pedido que no le dijera a Renesmee que quien le había atacado era su amigo James. Aunque tampoco era del todo una mentira, realmente estaban buscando a James.

\- Espero que le encontreis pronto. - besó a Jacob y le miró a los ojos. - Ahora que ya sé que estás bien, llamaré a Alice. - esta ve fue ella quien mintió. - Vuelvo enseguida, vale? - añadió, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

\- Vale. Renesmee...

\- Dime.

\- Te quiero.

Renesmee sonrió, se acercó a darle un beso y le susurró un 'yo te quiero mucho más' en el oído.

\- Parker, cielo, acompáñame.

Parker y Renesmee se marcharon y fueron hacia el parque. Algo en su interior le decía que había sido James quien había atacado a Jacob. Miró a Parker y sonrió. El animal era muy inteligente. Estaba segura de que sabía lo que iban a hacer.

Al llegar al parque, Renesmee se acercó a sus amigos y sin mediar palabra, se acercó a James y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. "Si le están buscanco, qué coño hace aquí tan tranquilo?" - pensó cuando este cayó al suelo.

\- Renesmee! ¿Qué haces? - gritó Emily, una de las chicas.

\- Emily, llama a la policía antes de que mate a esta rata.

\- ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado? - preguntó, al tiempo que sacaba el móvil de su bolso.

\- Por favor, llama ya- - gruñó, sentándose sobre la espalda de James, que yacía en el suelo boca-abajo.

James intentó ponerse en pie, pero Parker apoyó las patas delanteras sobre la espalda de James, haciéndo que no pudiera quitarse a Renesmee de encima.

Todos estaba sorprendidos, preguntando qué era lo que estaba pasando y James no dejaba de gritar, insultando a Renesmee y Parker, por lo que recibió unos cuantos puñetazos en los riñones. Nadie insultaba a Parker en presencia de Renesmee. Parker ladraba, como para encubrir los insultos de James, hasta que llegó la policía y ambos se apartaron de James, momento que éste aprobechó para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo.

\- Intentó matar al sargento Black! - gritó Renesmee, señalando a James. - Cójanlo!

Un par de agentes corrieron tras James varios metros, mientras que al lado de Renesmee se detuvo uno de los policias, a quien reconoció al momento.

\- Jacob me dijo que seguro que te encontraría aquí. - dijo Sa, sonriendo.

\- No volvais a tomarme por idiota. - murmurí, viendo como los agentes ya habían detenido a James. . ¿Tenía que venir yo para qye hiciérais algo?

\- Lo teníamos todo controlado.

\- Si... Ya he visto lo controlado que lo teníais. - se agachó frente a Parker y le acarició el hocico. - Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño. - Parker le lamió la nariz, contento. - Deberías de ser policía. Serías uno de los mejores.

\- Sin duda. - murmuró Sam, consciente de la inteligencia del animal.

Renesmee ignoró a James cuando éste pasó por su lado y miró a sus amigos, que seguían atónitos.

\- Lamento mucho que hayáis tenido que presenciar éste espectáculo. - dijo Renesmee, acercándose a ellos. - James ha cometido un delito muy grave y va a tener que pagar por ello.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? - preguntó Emily, que estaba blanca como la cera. - Yo... Bueno... Hace unos días, cuando viniste con tu novio al parque, James estaba muy cabreado. Dijo algo como... voy a acabar con esto como sea.

\- Si te necesito, ¿testificarías contra él?

\- Solo si me dices lo que ha hecho.

\- Apuñaló a Jacob en la puerta de mi casa.

Emily se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y miró a los demás. Estaban tan sorprendidos como ella. Renesmee la miró, esperando una respuesta. Emily asintió al instante.

\- ¿Jacob está bien? - logró decir.

\- Si. - dijo Sam, apareciendo a su lado. - En un par de semanas volveré a tenerle de compañero.

Emily sonrió, aliviada, y Sam le devolvió la sonrisa. Renesmee, que se había fijado en como se miraban, soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- Bueno, yo ya me marcho, no sea que me vaya a quemar con lo cachondos que os acabais de poner.

Emily y Sam bajaron la vista al tiempo que se sonrojaban, mientras que los otros tres reían sin disimulo. Renesmee se despidió de todos con la mano y se marchó junto a Parker, al que dejó durmiendo en el apartamento. Se cambió de ropa y fue hacia el hospital, donde Jacob la esperaba sentado en la cama.

\- Eres un idiota. - dijo Renesmee sin moverse de al lado de la puerta.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Como no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué me escondiste que fue James?

Jacob no respondió. No tenía ninguna excusa.

\- Te mereces un castigo. - Renesmee se abrió la chaqueta y se quedó en ropa interior.

Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta al tener frente a él a una hermosa Renesmee vestida solo con un conjunto de lencería roja. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el fuerte dolor le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

\- Se mira pero no se toca. - dijo Renesmee, acercándose a la cama. - ¿Te gusta como me queda?

\- Mucho.

\- ¿Te gustaría que me lo quitara?

\- Guau... ¿Aquí?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de Jacob. Cogió una de las manos del chico y la colocó sobre uno de sus pechos. Jacob suspiró, sintiendo como su cuerpo se calentaba a marchas forzadas. Acarició su pecho por encima del sujetador semi-transparente y cuando intentó bajar una de las copas, Renesmee le pegó en la mano y se puso en pie de golpe. Cubrió a Jacob con la sábana y se puso un vestido que sacó del bolso.

\- Estás castigado. - dijo Renesmee a un atónito Jacob.

\- ¿Pero como me haces esto? - exclamó, cubriéndose la entrepierna con ambas manos.

\- Más duro es lo que me has hecho tu a mí. - miró de reojo la entre pierna de Jacob y sonrió. - Bueno, más o menos.

\- No quería que te sintieras mal. Por eso no te dije que había sido James.

Renesmee volvió a sentarse en la cama y besó dulcemente a Jacob.

\- ¿Como tienes la herida?

\- Sanando perfectamente.

\- Me alegro. - se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Jacob, que llevo ambas manos a las caderas de su chica. - ¿Crees que si me muevo te haré daño?

\- Ahora mismo me duele más otra cosa. - murmuró Jacob, besando el cuello de la chica de sus sueños.

\- Seré delicada.

Jacob sonrió y besó a Renesmee con pasión. Poco a poco, le quitó el vestido y el sujetador. Se bajó un poco el pantalón del pijama, retiró las braguitas de Renesmee y se introdujo en su interior. Renesmee se movía lentamente sobre Jacob, mientras que ése le lamía con dulzura los pezones, haciendo que gimiera de placer. Intentaron no hacer ningún ruido, disfrutando del peligro de ser pillados y del placer que ambos cuerpos se profesaban.

\- Dios mio. - murmuró Jacob, respirando con dificultad. - Menuda locura.

\- La mejor locura de mi vida. - dijo Renesmee, aunque con el miembro de Jacob en su interior. - ¿No ha sido tan mala idea, eh?

\- No... - Jacob rió y la besó de nuevo. - Cada día me alegro más de haberte encontrado de nuevo.

\- ¿Porque hecho unos polvos increíbles?

\- Porque ya no concibo mi vida sin ti.

\- Jacob... - Renesmee se sonrojó. Siempre se había sonrojado ante las palabras de amor que le decía Jacob.

\- Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Lo supe con quince años y lo sé ahora con trenta y uno. - Jacob se incorporó y besó de nuevo a Renesmee, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a endurecerse. - Ya no sabría como vivir sin ti. Ni pretendo hacerlo.

\- Jake...

\- Renesmee... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero conocer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Kisses.**

 **Feliz navidad!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 18.**

Tras dos semanas más en el hospital, Jacob recibió al fin el alta médica.

Pasado el juicio contra James, al que condenaron a cuarenta años de cárcel, Jacob pidió una excedencia de un año en el trabajo, que le concedieron sin poner pega alguna.

Renesmee no le había dicho a nadie lo de su compromiso con Jacob. La primera persona que debía saberlo era Alice. Y hacia allí era donde iban en aquel momento. Renesmee y Jacob estaban de camino a Seattle, a casa de Alice y Jasper para darles la gran noticia.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Jacob, acariciando la mano de Renesmee, que estaba nerviosa desde que se habían montado en el avión.

\- En que no quiero estrellarme. - murmuró.

\- Ya llegamos. Ya se ve tierra.

\- Vale... vale...

Jacob tomó la mano de Renesmee y la besó, logrando hacerla sonreír.

Una vez que estuvieron en tierra, Renesmee se echó al suelo, feliz de haber llegado viva. Jacob rió, mientras que la gente la miraba sorprendida. Cuando al fin Jacob logró que Renesmee se pusiera en pie, ambos fueron a coger sus maletas y fueron en busca de un taxi. Alice no sabían que estaban allí, iba a ser todo una sorpresa, ya que ni siquiera le había contado que estaban saliendo. Renesmee estaba segura de que le iba a dar un ataque.

Dejaron las maletas en un pequeño hotel y, junto a Parker, fueron los tres hacia la casa de Alice, la cual, en cuanto abrió la puerta y les vió, se desmayó.

\- Mira que llega a ser exagerada. - dijo Renesmee, agachándose al lado de su amiga, que estaba inconsciente. - Alice, despierta. - le tocó con cariño la mejilla, pero aun así no reaccionó. Sonrió y se acercó a su oído, donde susurró. - Estoy embarazada.

En cuanto oyó a Renesmee, Alice abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su mejor amiga, que la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

\- Sabía que así despertaría. - dijo Renesmee, mirando a Jacob, que no dejaba de sonreír. - Vamos, exagerada.

\- ¿Qué haceis los dos aquí? - preguntó Alice cuando su amiga la ayudó a sentarse en una de las butacas que había en el salón. - Y sin Renesmee gritando o huyendo de ti.

\- Nos encontramos en Washington. Jacob vive allí. - comenzó a explicar Renesmee, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice. - Jacob iba a multarme por ir como una loca con el coche y cuando vio que llevaba a mi amor en brazos hacia el veterinario, me ayudó. No me dejó sola en ningún momento.

\- Y al fin accedió a quedar conmigo y pudimos hablar. Hablamos mucho y aclaramos muchas cosas. - añadió Jacob, recibiendo una ámplia sonrisa por parte de Renesmee.

\- Y llevamos saliendo unas semanas.

\- Vaya. - logró decir Alice, mirándoles a ambos. - Dios... Me alegro muchísimo, la verdad, aunque aun me cuesta asimilar que os tengo aquí a los tres, juntos.

\- Lo sé, cielo. - Alice acarició el rostro de Renesmee, que estaba arrodillada frente a ella. - Y aun hay algo más.

\- Dime.

\- Vamos a casarno.

Alice se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar como una loca. Jacob miró a Renesmee y ésta se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Jacob también sonrió, pero soltó una carcajada cuando su chica se puso vizca y sacó la lengua hacia un lado.

Tardaron como quince minutos en lograr calmar a Alice.

Jacob y Renesmee lo habían hablado y habían decidido casarse en el juzgado con un invitado cada uno. Los invitados de Renesmee serían las familia de Alice, aunque por parte de Jacob Renesmee aun no sabía quien iba a acudir a la boda. Lo estaba guardando con mucho secretismo.

\- Contadme. - dijo Alice, sintiéndose ya un poco más tranquila. Aunque en su interior seguía sintiendo ganas de ponerse a gritar al ver a su mejor amiga tan feliz. - ¿Como fue la pedida de mano?

Jacob y Renesmee se miraron en silencio. Mientras que él se sonrojaba, Renesmee se puso a reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algun chiste? - preguntó Alice, confusa.

\- No, no. Verás... - comenzó a decir Jacob, aunque se quedó callado. No se atrevía a decir nada.

\- Pues mira, Alice. Jacob estaba en el hospital y yo fui a verle. Nos pusimos a follar y...

\- Renesmee, por favor! - exclamó Jacob, que no podía estar más sofocado.

\- Tú te callas. - dijo Alice, volviéndose hacia Renesmee, que sonreía ante la turbación de Jacob. - ¿Follasteis y qué más?

\- Pues cuando acabamos, Jacob se me declaró y me pidió que me casara con él.

\- ¿Estabas tú encima?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Yo me voy de aquí. - dijo Jacob, al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Salió de la casa de inmediato. Estaba pasando una vergüenza terrible.

\- No le hagas caso. Le da vergüenza hablar de estos temas. - dijo Renesmee, encogiéndose de hombros. - Es muy pudoroso.

\- ¿Es bueno? - preguntó Alice, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

\- El mejor.

Renesmee sonrió y Alice se puso a gritar. Jacob, que estaba sentado en el porche, las oyó gritar y reír. Resopló. Le encantaba Renesmee, toda ella. Su carácter, su humor, toda ella... pero se ponía muy nervioso cuando oía a Renesmee hablar de esos temas sin contarse un pelo.

\- Hola, Jacob.

Levantó la vista y vio a Jasper acercarse con el bebé en una mochilita, durmiendo sobre el pecho de su padre.

\- ¿Qué tal, Jasper?

\- Muy bien. Ya ves... - dijo, señalando al bebé. - ¿Y tú? ¿Como es que estás aquí?

\- Bueno... He venido con... ejem...

\- Hola! - gritó una voz tras Jacob. - Pero si ya ha llegado el ser más maravilloso del mundo! - exclamó Renesmee, que se acercó para besar la cabeza del bebé. - Tu tampoco estás mal, Jazzie. - le guiñó un ojo a Jasper, haciéndole sonreír. - ¿Ya te lo ha dicho Jacob?

\- No he tenido oportunidad... - murmuró Jacob, poniéndose en pie. Jasper le miró, sorprendido por verles ahí a ambos. - Renesmee ha accedido a casarse conmigo.

\- ¿Para casarse no hace falta tener antes una relación? - comentó, haciéndoles reír a ambos. - Creo que me he perdido algún capítulo en ésta historia.

\- Varios. - comentó Alice, acercándose a su marido. - Y somos los invitados de Renesmee en su súper boda íntima.

\- Muchas gracias. - dijo Jasper, feliz por ambos.

\- A vosotros, por formar parte de mi vida. - Renesmee les abrazó a ambos y, seguidamente, abrazó a Jacob. - Sois lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. - En ese momento, Parker salió de la casa y ladró. - Tu eres a quien más quiero, amor mío. - dijo Renesmee, abrazando al animal. - No me caso contigo porque sería ilegal.

Jacob sonrió al escucharla. Le encantaba mirar a Renesmee y Parker cuando estaban juntos. El amor que había entre ambos eran auténtico.

.-.-.-.

Tras pasar una semana en Seattle con Alice y su familia, cogieron un taxi y marcharon, sin saberlo Renesmee, hacia el pueblo donde tan mal lo había pasado Renesmee en su infancia. Cuando Renesmee se dio cuenta de hacia donde iban, Renesmee miró a Jacob en busca de una respuesta.

\- ¿No serás capaz?

\- Ellos no se apartaron de mi lado cuando te marchaste.

\- Ya... mis padres fueron más buenos contigo que conmigo. - refunfuñó Renesmee, cruzándose de brazos, enfadada. - No quiero que vengan a la boda.

\- Son mis invitados, no los tuyos.

\- Si van ellos, yo no voy.

Jacob abrió la boca para hablar, pero al final no dijo nada ante las duras palabras de Renesmee, pero ella también debía entenderle a él. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, los Cullen fueron los únicos que se preocuparon por él cuando Renesmee se marchó y, año tras año, él sufría su ausencia.

Tras una hora, llegaron al pueblo aun en silencio. Jacob se bajó del taxi junto a Parker, pero Renesmee no se movió del sitio.

\- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de bajare del coche?

\- No quiero ir.

\- ?Te recuerdo que estuvieron en tu anterior boda?

\- No voy a ir a ver a esa gente. - dijo tajantemente, alzando la voz.

Jacob suspiró, intentando calmarse.

\- No iremos, pero baja del coche, por favor.

Renesmee refunfuñó de nuevo pero terminó por bajar del coche. Cuando el taxi se marchó, Renesmee habló.

\- Jacob, te amo con todo mi corazón, pero esa gente me hizo mucho daño y no quiero saber nada de ellos.

\- ¿Ahora puedo hablar yo? - Renesmee no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. - Contigo se portaron muy mal pero conmigo ocurrió todo lo contrario. Vieron el daño que te habían hecho y, a través de ello, también a mí, y quisieron compensar el daño.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Entonces... Podemos actuar por fin como adultos e ir a ver a tus padres?

Renesmee iba a decir que no, pero se lo pensó como cuatro veces y, tras unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza. Jacob la abrazó y suspiró, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Había temido el momento de decirle a Renesmee que quería invitar a los Cullen a la boda. Renesmee se había enfadado, lo cual había esperado, pero al final parecía que lo había aceptado.

\- Eres la mejor.

\- La mejor idiota. . murmuró, abrazando aun a Jacob. - Dios mío... No quiero ir a verlos... No me siento preparada...

\- Lo sé, por eso te lo agradezco tanto. - acarició las mejillas de la chica y la miró a los ojos. - Te amo.

\- Yo también.

Se besaron con dulzura y se cogieron de la mano. Cada uno con una maleta y con Parker al lado de Renesmee, caminaron hacia la casa de los Cullen. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron. Fue el señor Cullen quien les abrió la puerta.

Renesmee no abrió la boca en ningún momento, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza de Parker, que no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento. Tanto Bella como Edward no dejaron de mirar a su hija, pero como no les miraba, atendieron a Jacob y accedieron a acudir a la boda, siempre y cuando Renesmee también estubiera de acuerdo. Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y tanto Edward como Bella sonrieron. Bien era cierto que habían acudido al enlace con Paul, pero aun así sabían que Renesmee nunca les había perdonado lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jacob cuando salieron de la casa. Renesmee solo le miró. - No ha ido tan mal, verdad?

\- No se les ve tan cabrones. - Jacob sonrió con tristeza. - Supongo que mi huída les hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cual de las dos?

Renesmee sonrió devilmente y golpeó a Jacob en el hombro.

\- Reaccionaron, cariño. - dijo Jacob, acariciando la mejilla de Renesmee, que sonrió. - Al fin tengo ante mi la imagen más preciosa del mundo.

\- No hace falta que me hagas la pelota, Jacob. Ya he accedido. - le abrazó con ternura por la cintura y acarició su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. - Ya tengo ganas de llegar al hotel... Me pones muy cachonda.

\- Renesmee, por favor.

\- Ay hijo, que puritano que eres. - le golpeó en el hombro, cogió su maleta y comenzó a caminar al lado de Parker.

Jacob observó a su chica en la lejanía. Sin duda, era el ser más perfecto que había visto nunca. Sonrió al verla caminar, claramente incitándole a seguirle. Jacob no se lo pensó dos veces y la siguió. Cuando al fin llegó a su lado, soltó la maleta y la empujó de espaldas contra un árbol. Renesmee le miró sorprendida, pero cuando la besó, la pasión embargó su cuerpo y comenzó a quitarle la camisa. Le sorprendió gratamente el comportamiento de Jacob, por lo que decidió disfrutar de ese momento tan pasional y excitante.

\- Me pones muy cachonda. - murmuró Renesmee, al tiempo que desabrochaba los vaqueros de su chico. - ¿Vas a follarme aquí, en pleno bosque?

\- Así es...

\- ¿Vas a empotrarme contra un árbol?

\- Y lo vamos a echar abajo.

Renesmee sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus própios pantaones.

\- Esto promete... - canturreó Renesmee, bajando los pantalones de Jacob.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello!**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. He tardado una eternidad. No voy a poner ninguna excusa.**

 **Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir el siguiente capi para tenerlo preparado.**

 **Bye!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

El gran día al fin había llegado.

Renesmee y Jacob se encontraban en los juzgados, junto a la familia de Alice y los padres de Renesmee. Bella, con disimulo, lloraba abrazada a su marido, mientras que Alice lloraba a moco tendido, berreando. Renesmee rió al ver cara de los gemelos hijos de Alice, que se notaba que estaban pasando auténtica vergüenza ante el comportamiento de su madre. Edward hizo varios cientos de fotos sin dejar de sonreír ante la perenne sonrisa de su hija, que se veía muy feliz.

Tras el enlace, fueron todos a comer a un pequeño restaurante de la ciudad.

Hacía cuatro meses que Renesmee había vuelto a Forks, engañada por Jacob, para invitar a sus padres a la boda. Cuatro meses en los que ambos se habían implicado de lleno en la boda de su hija y, poco a poco, ella les había dejado entrar de nuevo en su vida.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - preguntó Jacob, acariciando la mano de su ya esposa.

\- Más de lo que nunca hubiera creído. Y todo es gracias a ti. - besó a Jacob y sonrió una vez más. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Era inmensamente feliz. - Te amo más que a mi vida, pero menos que a Parker. Lo siento mucho.

Jacob soltó una carcajada.

\- Me conformo con ser el primer hombre de tu vida, aunque sea el segundo corazón.

\- Ay... ves? Por eso te amo tanto.

\- Ya sabía yo que algo debía de tener para gustarte.

\- Haceis una gran pareja. - dijo Alice, apareciendo de repente entre ambos. - Estoy tan feliz por vosotros...

\- Gracias, Alice. Por cierto, cariño. Una cosita te quería decir. - dijo Renesmee, acariciando la mano de su amiga. - Tengo que pedirte un gran gran favor.

\- Dime.

\- Necesito que te quedes con mi niño un par de semanas. A Jacob y a mí nos gustaría ir de viaje un par de semanas, A solas. - Alice asintió con la cabeza. - Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar a Parker con nadie, pero seguro que lo entenderá.

.-.-.-.

Todos fueron a despedir a los novios al aeorpuerto. Jacob lo había planeado todo en secreto y Renesmee solo podía maldecir el tener que volver a subirse a un avión.

Llegaron a su destino tras varias horas de viaje. Tras levantar a Renesmee del suelo, donde estaba agradeciendo seguir con vida tras el viaje en avión, Jacob le cubrió los ojos y la llevó en un coche de alquiler hacia una paradisíaca playa que, en cuanto Renesmee la vio, le encantó. Le maravilló tanto que una vez que se bajó del coche, se quitó la ropa y se metió en el agua en ropa interior. Jacob rió al ver la escena y se acercó a la orilla del mar. Se sentó en la arena, viendo disfrutar a su esposa. No podía dejar de sonreír al verla.

\- Jacob, ven! - gritó Renesmee.

\- Estoy mejor aquí, mirándote. - respondió, haciéndola reír.

\- Os te vas desnudando o salgo y te meto vestido en el agua.

\- Pero es que me gusta mirarte desde aquí.

\- Ven o voy!

Jacob rió al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y, cuando se quedó en calzoncillos, entró en el agua. Renesmee nadó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Jacob... He estado pensando en una cosita... - rodeó su cuello con los brazos y acarició su nuca.

\- Me da miedo preguntar...

\- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser padre?

\- Alguna vez...

\- Yo también.

\- ¿Quieres que nos quedemos embarazados? - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. - ¿No crees que es muy pronto? - Ésta vez Renesmee negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? - asintió de nuevo. Jacob sonrió. - Entonces algo falla en la ecuación.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Vas demasiado vestida.

Renesmee rió y se quitó la ropa interior. Jacob hizo lo mismo y ambos lanzaron la ropa a la orilla de la playa. Volvieron a abrazarse y comenzaron a besarse, dejándose llevar por la pasión.

.-.-.-.

Tras ese día, en el que hicieron el amor varias veces, siguieron quince días más, en los que disfrutaron del sol, la playa y el sexo ardiente.

Tras la luna de miel, fueron a recoger a Parker a Seattle y volvieron a Washington, donde continuaron con sus vidas, ahora viviendo juntos en el apartamento de Renesmee, ya que Jacob vivía en un piso compartido con Sam y otro chico, también policía.

Mientras Renesmee trabajaba, Jacob se ocupaba de Parker y de la casa. Conforme iban pasando los días, se fue dando cuenta de que no echaba nada en falta la vida policial. Pensó en que le gustaría ejercer de nuevo la medicina.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - Renesmee se acercó a Jacob y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

\- En nada.

\- Oye... - Renesmee le cogió con suavidad de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Solo pensaba en La Push.

\- Echas de menos tu hogar, verdad? - Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

\- En ocasiones pienso en que me gustaría volver. - sujetó a Renesmee por la cintura y apoyó su rostro en la tripa de la chica.

\- Si quieres, podemos ir cuando tenga vacaciones. - Jacob asintió, agradecido. - Pero ahora, podríamos ocuparnos de otra cosa. - Jacob alzó la vista para mirar a Renesmee y rió al ver que ésta alzaba varias veces las cejas. - ¿Aquí o en la cama?

Ring ring.

\- ¿Diga? - respondió Jacob, con Renesmee besando su cuello. Era Sam.

Renesmee vio como el rostro de su marido canviaba poco a poco. De la felicidad a la ira. Se asustó mucho al verle así. Nunca antes le había visto tan enfadado. Se levantó de encima de él lentamente y, cuando se hubo apartado a un lado, Jacob se puso en pie de golpe y lanzó el móvil contra la pared.

\- No me lo puedo creer. - gruñó, intentando no ponerse a gritar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Renesmee, temerosa al hacerlo.

\- Han soltado a James.

\- ¿QUÉ?! - gritó Renesmee, comprendiendo enseguida el comportamiento de Jacob.

\- Y encima no puedo hacer nada porque estoy de excedencia.

\- Bueno, cálmate. - Renesmee intentó acercarse a Jacob, pero éste se apartó. Estaba demasiado enfadado y no quería pagar con Renesmee su rabia. - Jacob...

\- Tengo que ir a hablar con Sam.

Jacob se marchó dando un portazo, dejando a Renesmee y Parker mirando hacia la puerta, atónitos. Nunca antes habían visto a Jacob y ello le dio mucho miedo a Renesmee. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, cogió el móvil y llamó a Sam, que le dijo que no estaba de servicio, pero que iría en busca de su amigo.

Renesmee, nerviosa, comenzó a dar vueltas por el apartamento. Sentía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Jacob ya no tenía móvil, lo había destrozado al lanzarlo contra la pared, así que no podía llamarlo. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo y terminó yendo corriendo al baño para vomitar. Parker no se separó ni un solo momento de su lado, ni siquiera cuando acabó tumbada en el suelo del cuarto de baño.

\- Dios, Parker. Que asco que me doy. - murmuró, sintiendo la cabeza de Parker sobre su tripa. - ¿qué vamos a hacer con Jacob? ¿Donde debe de estar? - Parker la miró. - ¿Por qué han soltado a ese loco?

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese momento y fue caminando a gatas hacia el salón, donde tenía el móvil. Lo cogió y volvió a dejarse caer en el suelo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- _Soy yo._

\- Jacob, ¿donde te has metido? - se incorporó de golpe.

 _\- Perdona que te haya gritado. - murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. - Pero cuando me han dicho que ese hombre estaba en la calle... me he puesto como un loco._

\- ¿Pero tú estás bien?

 _\- Ahora que al fin hablo contigo, si._

\- ¿Donde estás, Jake?

 _\- He ido a la cárcel. Por eso te llamo. - el timbre de la puerta sonó y Renesmee fue a abrir, sin dejar de escuchar a Jacob. - Renesmee, no salgas de casa. No han soltado a James._

 _-_ Mierda.

 _\- ¿Me estás escuchando, cariño? Se ha escapado._

Pero Renesmee no pudo responder. Se quedó paralizada, mirando a James, que la miraba sonriente. Le quitó el teléfono de la mano, lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó con rabia con sus botas. Renesmee intentó retroceder, pero James la sujetó por la muñeca e impidió que se moviera. Parker corrió hacia ellos, dispuesto a proteger a su madre humana, pero James le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que le dejó inconsciente.

\- PARKER! - gritó Renesmee, intentando ir hacia él, pero el fuerte agarre de James se lo impidió. - Suéltame, cabrón!

\- Cuidadito con lo que me dices, no me vaya a ofender. - dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del apartamento. - Estás guapísima, cariño. Y enfadada, aun más.

\- No soy tu cariño.

\- Serás lo que yo diga que seas. - le dio un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. - Así me gusta, preparada para mí. - se sentó sobre la cintura y le sujetó las manos por las muñecas, quedando tumbado sobre ella. - Dios... Como he echado de menos tu cuerpo. Estás más gordita, pero me pones cachondo igualmente.

James intentó besar a Renesmee, pero ésta le mordió el labio, haciéndole aullar por el dolor. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y le partió el labio. Ella no se quejó, lo que hizo sonreír al chico, que lamió la sangre del labio de Renesmee, que intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no lo logró.

\- Jacob vendrá pronto.

\- Pero no antes de que te folle como deseo. Ya me he encargado de ello.

\- ¿Para eso has venido? - preguntó Renesmee, calmándose un poco. Había pensado que había ido allí para matarla. - ¿Solo para follar?

\- Para rememorar los viejos tiempos.

\- Pero eso tendrías que haberlo dicho antes. - Renesmee se relajó y comenzó a trazar un plan. James, al ver que dejaba de resistirse, sonrió de nuevo. - No hace falta que lo hagamos en el suelo.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta? - pregunó, sorprendido ant e la disposición de la chica.

\- El sexo es solo sexo. - James aflojó su agarre y ella comenzó a acariciar sus brazos. - Mejor vamos a la cama.

En un principio, James dudó., pero su entrepierna hablaba por si sola, así que se quitó de encima de Renesmee. Ésta se levantó del suelo y se quitó la camiseta, dejando a James con la boca abierta.

\- Tus tetas están más grandes. - murmuró, acercándose a ella. - Como me gustan. - comenzó a besar su escote, sin darse cuenta de la cara de asco que tenía Renesmee.

\- Vamos, ven. - Renesmee cogió a James de la mano y le llevó al dormitorio. - Tñumbate.

James hizo lo que le dijo Renesmee y ésta se sentó sobre su abultada y dura entrepierna Le puso los pecho en la cara y, mientras James disfrutaba de lo que él creía que iba a ser una gran noche de sexo, Renesmee tanteaba el primer cajón de su mesita de noche.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Busco un condón. - mintió, bajando una de las copas del sujetador, descubriendo un pecho, en un intento de distraerle y que no le pillara.

Dejó lo que había cogido de la mesita a un lado de la almohada, cogió las manos de James y las colocó sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que éste lamía y chupaba con ansia su pezón. Renesmee tragó saliva, intentando no gritar de asco, mientras esposaba a James al cabecero de la cama. Cuando éste oyó el clic de las esposas cerrarse, se detuvo en seco. Renesmee se levantó de la cama, se cubrió el pecho y fue en busca de su camiseta.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Acaso crees que me follaría al tío que casi mata a mi marido? Estás loco!

\- Maldita puta! Me has engañado!

\- Eso te pasa por pensar más con la polla que con la cabeza.

Renesmee salió del dormitorio, abrió la puerta de la calle para pedir ayuda, pero se encontró cara a cara con Jacob, Sam y cuatro policias más.

.-.-.-.

En ese momento el caos reinó en casa de Jacob y Renesmee. Mientras la policía cogía a James y se lo llevaba, Parker recobró la conciencia, pero Renesmee no se quedó tranquila hasta que no lo llevaron al veterinario y éste les dijo que Parker estaba perfecto.

De camino a casa, Jacob intentó que Renesmee le contara lo que había pasado, pero solo consiguió que dijera una vez tras otra 'me doy asco'.

Dejó pasar el tema hasta que hubiero llegado a casa y volvió a insistir sobre el tema. Renesmee lloró desconsoladamente y se lo contó todo. Jacob la abrazó, sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado sola y no haber llegado a tiempo de rescatarla de las manos de James.

\- No pasa nada. - susurró, una vez tras otra, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Como que no pasa nada? Jacob, le he metido una teta en la boca.

\- ¿Qué teta? - pregunó Jacob, sorprendiéndola. - ¿Qué teta te ha tocado?

\- Ésta. - murmuró, tocándose el pecho izquierdo.

Jacob le levantó lentamente la camisera, sacó el pecho del sujetador y, ante la sorpresa de sy mujer, comenzó a dar breves besos por el pecho y suaves toques con la lengua en el pezón. Renesmee suspiró, enloqueciendo de placer. Jacob descubrió el otro pecho e hizo lo mismo.

\- Ahora vuelve a ser mía. - dijo, haciendo reír a Renesmee. - Las dos son mías.

\- Tengo otra cosa que también es tuya.

JAcob la miró y Renesmee señaló su própia entre pierna. Jacob puso en pie a Renesmee, le quitó los pantalones y las braguitas e hizo que colocara un pie sobre el sofá.

\- Mmm... Que hambre tengo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hello!**

 **Sé que he tardado mucho, lo siento, apenas tengo tiempo.**

 **Aun estoy esperando que me manden la idea para el capítulo especial del revew num 75. Cuando me lo manden, lo hago.**

 **Espero que el capi os haya gustado.**

 **Kisses.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es fruto de mi mente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en** _ **cursiva**_ **son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de nuestros protagonistas.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capítulo 20.

4 años después...

Jacob entró en la ducha, dispuesto a iniciar un nuevo día. Era su primer día en el nuevo trabajo y quería llegar pronto.

A sus trenta y cinco años, Jacob iba a cumplir su sueño de la infancia. Ahora era el doctor Black, el nuevo médico de la reserva en la que se había criado.

Tras el episodio ocurrido con James en Washington, Renesmee y Jacob lo hablaron y decidieron mudarse a la Push, a la casa de su familia, a la que solo iba Seth en verano. Jacob lo habló con su hermano y estuvo de acuerdo en que el matrimonio se mudara a la casa familiar de los Black. Llevaban viviendo allí ya cuatro años. Jacob había estudiado en Seattle una especialidad y ahora era neurólogo y médico de cabecera en La Push.

Jacob se estaba labando el pelo cuando unas suaves y pequeñas manos rodearon su cintura y unos tersos perchos y una abultada tripa se pegaron a su espalda. Jacob sonrió, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando Renesmee comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

\- Renesmee...

\- Va, Jacob. Solo un poquito... - duplicó, recorriendo el miembro de su marido con una mano.

\- El médico ha dicho que necesitas tranquilidad.

\- Yo estoy muy tranquila, eres tú el qu está nervioso. - Jacob rió y soltó un gemido. No podía negar que lee encantaba lo que su mujer le estaba haciendo. - He venido a relajarte antes de que te marches al trabajo.

Jacob se volvió y besó a Renesmee, que sonrió al ver que su marido había entrado en el juego. Continuó masturbándole hasta que Jacob la cogió en brazos, salieron de la ducha y la llevó a la mesa del escritorio que tenían en la habitación de al lado. La abrió de piernas y, sin premura, se introdujo dentro de ella.

\- Echaba de menos esto. - dijo Renesmee entre gemidos.

Desde que se había quedado embarazada, Jacob apenas la tocaba, en el tema sexo. La tenía entre algodones y eso, en ocasiones, ponía de los nervios a Renesmee. Jacob lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Él lo único que quería era cuidarla y mimarla.

\- No quiero hacerte daño.

\- No lo haces.

\- ¿Donde está Sarah?

\- Ya la he llevado al colegio.

Sin saberlo, Renesmee había llegado a La Push embarazada de tres meses. Allí dio a luz a una maravillosa niña llamada Sarah, que ya tenía tres años. Era un trasto, pero había cambiado un poco cuando le dijeron que iba a tener un hermanito. Se comportaba un poco mejor, aunque seguía con sus travesuras. Era la niña mimada de la familia.

Edward y Bella, demostrando que habían cambiado, se habían implicado por completo en la vida de Renesmee, tratándola mejor que nunca. Poco a poco, ella fue dejando a un lado el odio y el rencor y les dejó entrar en su vida y en la de Sarah, lo cual les hizo inmensamente felices.

\- Ale, cariño. Ya te puedes ir a trabajar relajado. - dijo Renesmee, al tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio.

Jacob sonrió, fue a vestirse y bajó a la cocina, donde Renesmee, vestida con un vestido pre-mamá de color celeste, desayunaba un enorme plato de tortitas. Jacob cogió una con la mano, besó a su mujer y se marchó al trabajo.

Renesmee se asomó a la ventana, viendo marchar al amor de su vida.

A veces, aun no se creía que aquella vida fuera la suya. Estaba casada con Jacob, tenían una hija en común y otró bebé venía en camino. Al fin tenía una buena relación con sus padres, quedaba con Alice y Ángela una vez al mes y hablaban por un chat común que tenían con varios amigos, que se habían conocido en el bautizo de Sarah y habían hecho muy buenas migas.

\- Dios! Aun no me creo que sea tan feliz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **FIN!**

 **Tenía que haber hcho un capítulo especial por el revew 75, pero como no me dijo de quien lo quería, pues no lo he hecho.**

 **¿Queréis saber de la vida de alguno de los personajes?**

 **Decid nombre y lo que queráis que ocurra y escribo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por vuestra paciencia y cariño.**

 **Kisses.**


	22. CARTA

Hola a todo el mundo.

Puede que en breves vuelva a estar por aquí.

Sigo sin ordenador, pero por mi cumpleaños me regalaron una tablet y me he comprado un teclado. Así que ya he empezado a escribir cositas nuevas. Pero tardaré. Aun me estoy adaptando a este teclado tan enano.

Que sepáis que tengo instagram Livia Scofield Miller. y allí tengo un enlace a mi blog. Allí podréis conocerme tanto como Livia como Alba. Escribo relatos, mis pensamientos, vivencias…

De momento solo eso. Quería que supierais que no os he abandonado. Por aquí sigo.

Besitos! Espero veros por instagram! Me haría ilusión ver quien se esconde tras la pantalla. Si queréis, claro.


End file.
